


True Love

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Lawyers, Police, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: For attorney Asami Sato and RCPD officer Korra, fighting crime is what they do, while maintaining a balance between their personal and professional lives. When someone threatens not only them but their family and friends, in an effort to tear them all apart, will love be enough to hold them all together in the end?This is the sequel to Legal Love (LL), and it is strongly recommended you read LL first, as True Love is a direct sequel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting for a sequel... here it is.
> 
> I feel like this fic will be harder to write and maybe not as good as Legal Love. I may also change the title and add more tags. Feedback is always greatly appreciated as it helps me to write better.
> 
> Without further a due....Enjoy and thanks for your support !! :)

The couple stood looking into the hospital’s nursery, their baby was in the front row, bundled up. A nurse had let them in. The woman took the baby into her arms; their newest addition to their family was beautiful. With a tuff of black hair, tiny eyelids opened and a pair of green eyes stared up at them.

“Our little peanut is so perfect.” Yasuko said softly, as her husband gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

“So her name is going to be peanut.” Both parents’ heads snapped to the voice.

A woman with long brown hair, tanned skin and brilliant blue eyes, dressed in navy scrubs, stood just inside the nursery, with a clipboard in hand.

Passing their daughter to Hiroshi, Yasuko hugged the doctor. “Kya… it’s so good to see you!”

“So it worked, I see.” Kya smiled at her friend.

“What worked?” Hiroshi asked with a confused look.

Yasuko turned red, remembering how they had actually met Kya in the first place.

“I told you two to take it slow and things would happen.” Kya was happy to remind them.

Hiroshi quickly looked down at his daughter and cleared his throat. “We have a name.”

Yasuko came to her husband’s side with Kya.

“Asami Sato.” Hiroshi said then gave his wife a quick kiss.

Kya wrote the name down completing Asami’s birth certificate. “You two will be able to take her home today.”

That made the pair happy; they couldn’t wait to have their daughter home.

“Are you going to specialize as an obstetrician?” Yasuko asked as the threesome headed towards the exit.

Kya laughed lightly, “No, I don’t think I would make a very good one. I’d be distracted all the time.”

“Nonsense, you would probably be great at any specialty.” Hiroshi said.

Both women laughed, however, he didn’t get it.

“Oh honey…. I’ll tell you later.” His wife padded his arm.

“I’ll be specializing in emergency medicine, like my mother.” Kya said as they stopped at the exit.

Asami was in her mother’s arms, asleep. “She’s gonna be a heartbreaker like her gorgeous mother.” Kya commented looking at the sleeping infant.

Yasuko blushed a little, Kya was such a flirt. “Thanks again.”

With good byes, the Satos left. They had the life they always wanted, a beautiful and healthy daughter and a law firm that was gaining popularity each day.

 

All Hiroshi could think about was that day 32 years ago when Asami had been born, while waiting on the doctor. When Kya had appeared, he took Asami’s hand as Kya moved to them taking each of their hands. The doctor let her emotions get the best of her and she let a few tears fall.

“Oh no Kya, spirits no.…” Hiroshi’s eyes misted up as Asami gripped her dad’s hand tighter her own tears blurring her vision.

Kya’s blue eyes soften as she let a small smile grace her lips. “She’s going to make it.”

Stunned by the news, father and daughter looked at each other than to Kya, without further hesitation the threesome embraced as they cried with happiness. Korra pulled her best friend into a hug, saying thank you, Korra knew things could have turned out differently without Kuvira’s help.

“What about junior?” Hiroshi wiped at his eyes.

“He’s in the neonatal intensive care unit, receiving the best care. His lungs and heart are underdeveloped but the prognosis is good.” Kya was happy to report.

“He? I have a son?”

“I have a little brother?”

Kya chuckled while nodding as Hiroshi pulled the doctor into another hug.

Kuvira was ready to leave, knowing they were all right, but suddenly was being pulled into Asami’s arms.

“Thank you.” She whispered sincerely.

“Anytime princess.” Kuvira patted the woman’s back, not expecting the show of gratitude. Pulling away, Kuvira turned and saw Lin, her anger flared up again, upon seeing the woman who claimed to be her mother. Saying a quick bye to the others, she left.

Korra thought it was odd that her friend left in such a hurry, looking quite upset, however, Asami was coming to her and they embraced sharing a kiss.

Telling the Satos they would be able to see the rest of their family soon, as Yasuko was being brought into recovery as the baby was undergoing some tests.

Kya made her way to her wife, who seemed disappointed.

“Lin… what’s wrong?”

She couldn’t meet Kya’s eyes, she didn’t regret telling her daughter, but her timing was off and she didn’t get to explain herself properly.

“Where’s Kuvira?” Kya knew she had been here, “Lin, you didn’t, did you?”

Her wife’s continued silence said it all.

 

Kuvira was so pissed that she had forgotten that Korra had drove them here. She would have to go back in the hospital for her roommates’ keys.

Trying to calm herself, so she could head back in, she heard the sound of someone calling her name.

Harper had spotted Kuvira and hastily parked, the woman looked pissed. Did the unthinkable happen? Did the baby and mother die? Calling out to Kuvira, she looked in her direction, somewhat relieved.

“Hey…what happened?” Harper asked taking a hold of Kuvira’s biceps. “Did they…?”

Kuvira shook her head ‘no’ vigorously. “They will survive.”

Then why did the Sergeant look so mad? “Did something else happen?”

“Lin is my mother.” Kuvira just came out and said it.

Harper blinked, “What? Oh,… wow…. I see it now.”

“See what? What in the spirits are you talking about?!” Kuvira was already irate; she thought the Captain would be a little more sympathetic.

“Your eyes, they are the same as the Chief’s.” Harper explained herself, her gaze never wavering from those stunning green ones.

Kuvira suddenly pushed Harper away becoming frustrated with her as well.

“Damnit! You are not helping!”

Before the Captain got another word in, Korra was heading towards them.

“What happened? You seem upset.”

Turning to her best friend, did she really want to tell Korra? Nevertheless, she was probably going to learn eventually.

“The Chief is my mom.” The more Kuvira said it, the more she was starting to believe it herself.

Korra gasped, eyes going wide. “No way…. Oh spirits, she knows we’ve slept together.”

“Really? You two are pathetic, I just told you guys my mom is the Chief of police and yet neither of you have anything helpful to say.” Kuvira tightened her fists and started to walk away.

The Captain moved swiftly to grab Kuvira; she was not letting her get away.

“You need to calm down.” Harper said holding tight to her arm.

“Just hear the Chief out.” Korra offered.

Struggling against Harper, Kuvira couldn’t break free her grip was strong.

“Piss off, both of you!” she shouted.

Korra frowned, she really wanted to help, but her roommate was making that hard as she was letting her anger cloud her emotions.

“I got this Korra, Asami needs you now.” Harper told her.

“Give her a chance.” Korra offered a bit of advice before heading back into the hospital.

“You’re going to calm down and we are going to the Chief’s place, so she can explain everything.” Harper sounded like she was giving an order and not talking to her girlfriend.

“Screw you!” Kuvira yanked her arm back. “That’s a terrible idea.” And she started walking away.

The Captain let her walk away, but only a few steps away she stopped and hung her head. Folding her arms across her chest, Harper just waited with a smirk plastered to her face.

“Damnit.” Kuvira snorted. “You’re my ride home.”

“Yes, I am. Get control of your anger, you are a grown woman for spirits sake.” Harper warned, “Because if you think I’m going to put up with that, you’re wrong, I don’t have time for it. You need to hear Lin out.”

Her head just hung lower, she just wanted to go home, forget Lin had said anything, and forget that she even wanted to know in the first place.

“Come on, Sergeant.” Harper’s voice cut through her thoughts. “I’ll take you home.”

 

Kya led the Sato’s, Korra and Lin to Yasuko’s recovery room. Asami and Hiroshi was at the side of the bed immediately, she looked so peaceful, despite the beeping monitors and IVs.

“She’ll be out for a while. She has been sedated to help her sleep. The trauma of giving birth then the surgery has really taken a toll.” Kya explained while checking her chart at the end of the bed.

Hiroshi stroked his wife’s hair as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Asami held her mom’s hand and used her thumb to brush over her knuckles. Korra moved forward and placed her hand on the small of Asami’s back, tired green eyes looked to her giving her a weak smile. They had yet to see the baby but Kya had promised they would be able to soon.

“Asami… you can go home for a bit. I’ll stay.” Hiroshi said concerned.

“Dad, it’s okay, I’ll stay.” Asami knew her dad was a lot more worn out then she was it was clear as day in his face.

“Please… I’ll let you know if anything happens.” Hiroshi reached out taking her hand. She had to admit a shower and change of clothes would be nice.

“Can I bring you anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Hiroshi was grateful for her concern.

With one last look at her mom, she turned to Korra, taking her hand they left together. Hiroshi took a seat, rubbing his eyes. The last couple of days had really taken their toll on him between doubting his wife, to his case and now this, he was thankful they would both survive but realized he would be caring for them both. Asami would of course help, in fact, she would insist, however, he didn’t want to burden his daughter; she had enough to worry about.

“Mr. Sato, if there’s anything we can do just let us know.” Lin offered, for all the wealth and power he had, he couldn’t just make his wife and child better, but he could have the best care possible for them. He might even have to hire some help once they were home.

“Thank you Chief, doctor.” He looked up temporarily. “Oh and please extend my thanks to officers Korra and Kuvira.”

Lin nodded and the pair took their leave. Kya took a short detour to check up on junior. He was in an incubator, hooked to several monitors, and IV’s. He was just under three pounds; he was underdeveloped and susceptible to infection. The infant was sleeping, his tiny face twitched. Reaching into the incubator, Kya’s gloved hand stroked the little tuff of black hair on the baby’s head. Lin watched from the two-way mirror, remembering the few moments she spent with Kuvira before giving her up. Closing her eyes, she had no idea that Kya had left the nursery and was somewhat startled when she took a hold of her hand.

“Let’s go, my love. You could use some rest.”

 

Asami was so grateful for Korra and once back, the lawyer’s apartment she showed her appreciation with kisses.

“Thank you so much!” Asami exclaimed holding Korra’s face in both her hands.

“It was nothing.” Korra’s tanned cheeks were turning red.

“It was everything.” Asami whispered, tears forming quickly as she allowed them to fall.

Korra suggested that Asami take a shower and get some fresh clothes while Korra made something to eat, before taking her back to the hospital. Korra had checked in with Kuvira, who said she was at home with Harper and would be seeing the Chief tomorrow.

After dropping Asami off, Korra didn’t stay too long deciding she needed some rest and headed home. Kuvira and Harper were watching TV on the couch.

“You didn’t have to stay up for me.” Korra said with a smile.

“I was too wound up to sleep.” Kuvira said looking over the back of the couch.

“So the Chief….” Korra started as she took a seat next to her roommate. “You know, now that you said she’s your mom, you really do have her eyes.”

Kuvira snorted and rolled her eyes, as Harper laughed.

After a few minutes Korra stood and stretched, “Tell me how things go okay? And give her a chance to explain, before you jump to conclusions.”

“Yeah yeah, Captain jackass told me the same thing.” Kuvira shot a sideways glance to her Captain, with her arms folded.

“You can be such an ass sometimes.” Korra held up her hands as she headed for her bedroom.

“You should try to sleep too.” Harper said standing and pulling the Sergeant up.

 

The steady beep of a monitor wouldn’t go away, disturbing her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes it was dark, but the shape of a body on a cot was clearly recognizable, it was Asami, as Hiroshi was sitting in a corner chair, papers in his lap. He must have fallen asleep. Too weak to call out and feeling the ache in her abdomen and lower, made her wonder about her baby. She had seen Kuvira pass the baby to Korra, but didn’t hear any crying. Yasuko feared the worst. She didn’t know what time it was or how many days, if any, had passed. Asami shifted in her sleep and Yasuko tried to speak, but only managed a weak groan.

Realizing she wasn’t in her own bed and that she was at the hospital on an uncomfortable cot, getting to a sitting position, she saw her father sleeping in the chair. Rubbing her eyes, she looked towards her mom.

Moving quickly to the bed she was in disbelief.

“Mom…. Spirits! We were so worried.” Asami tried whispering but couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Asami…” her dad’s sleepy voice called.

“Mom’s awake!” Asami exclaimed, that got her dad moving.

Embracing Yasuko carefully, they cried with relief and joy.

“Our baby?”  Yasuko’s weak voice asked.

“He’s okay, he’s in neonatal care. We haven’t seen him yet.” Hiroshi replied and kissed her forehead.

“A boy?” she smiled but her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

“Rest okay? We love you so much.” Hiroshi gave his wife a nod and loving smile. 

  

 

Lin sat at the edge of her bed, cell phone in hand. Kuvira had texted her, she and Harper were coming over tomorrow. Leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, face in her hands. She was so distracted by this.

“Hang in there.” Kya said taking a seat next to her. “You did the right thing.”

Slipping into bed, Lin knew sleep wasn’t going to come easily even as Kya nestled against her.

“Kuvira is going to leave the force, even after I explain everything.” Lin sighed unhappily.

“You don’t know that.” Kya replied. “I think Captain Harper will help Kuvira see through her anger and pain.”

“Perhaps I should tell Izumi to give the Captain less dangerous assignments, that way she won’t get hurt or worse.” Lin mused, although giving special treatment to a single officer because she was seeing her daughter probably wasn’t the smartest move.

“I’m sure that will go over real well.” Kya rolled her eyes and giving her wife a kiss on the cheek before rested her head on Lin’s shoulder.

Kya had fallen asleep within minutes as Lin stayed wide-awake going over scenarios in her head with her daughter, eventually it wore her out and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

Harper was stroking her back, which helped her to wake up.

“Please tell me that Lin telling me that she was my mom was just a dream.”

“It wasn’t.” Harper said as Kuvira laid on her back groaning.

“Come on. I think your roommate is making breakfast.” Harper said rolling off the opposite side of the futon.

While the Captain dressed, Kuvira stayed in bed pulling the covers over her head. Rolling her eyes, Harper went over and pulled the covers back, the Sergeant was ready for it and pulled the woman back into the bed and on top of her.

“Quit messing around.” Harper tried to suppress her grin.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Kuvira said wiggling her eyebrows, but before they kissed, there was a knock on their door.

“Hurry up you two!” Korra called with a knock then started laughing.

The threesome ate together with light conversation. While Kuvira wasn’t looking forward to going to Lin’s, Korra was looking forward to seeing Asami, who had told her that her mom had awoken for a bit and they would be seeing the baby today. With her roommate gone and Harper was getting ready to go, Kuvira remained at the kitchen table.

“I really don’t want to go. Damnit! Why did she do this to me?!” Kuvira banged her fist on the table.

“Go grab some of your clothes and uniform, after the Chief’s place you’re coming home with me.” Harper said, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

She was reluctant to move but the sooner she got this over with the better.

 

Moving to hug her girlfriend, Asami looked tired, but happy.

“Thanks for coming.” Asami said pulling away from the hug. Korra blushed and looked to her feet.

“No problem. Are you guys going to see the baby?”

Asami smiled so brightly, “And mom has been awake more and more.”

Hand in hand, they walked towards Yasuko’s room, before heading off to the neonatal care.

Korra stood next to Yasuko, who was in a wheelchair. As the pair looked through the two-way mirror at Asami and Hiroshi, as they looked down at their newest addition. They couldn't pick him up but they could reach their hands in, with protective gloves, to hold his hand or stroke his soft head.

They had decided on a name: Naoki Sato.

"You could have gone in with them." Yasuko said softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind being out here with you." Korra replied.

"I would really like to thank Kuvira in person sometime." Yasuko said.

"I'm sure she'll be by soon enough." Korra smiled, they were both more than happy to help.

Looking back through the mirror, father and daughter were looking back at them with loving smiles.

Both mother and baby's prognosis was looking better and better every day. During Yasuko's surgery to save her life, the surgeons also made sure she wouldn’t be able to get pregnant again. In another week or so, Yasuko could go home, but Naoki would need to stay until he could breathe on his own.

“Let’s get you back to your room.” Hiroshi said as they came out of the nursery.

Korra held out her hand for Asami to take as they followed the elder Satos. Back in Yasuko’s room, Korra had to excuse herself, as she had a half shift at the courthouse.

“Thank you so much Korra.” There were no words that could express how grateful Yasuko was and would always be.

 

Kuvira and Harper sat across from Lin and Kya, in the living room of the Chief’s home. Kuvira promised to remain quiet until Lin was finished her story. Harper had to give Kuvira props, she was holding it together better than expected.

“That’s the whole story. I was selfish and I probably would have never told you if you hadn’t started asking about them.” Lin finished and realized that the easy part was over now.

Silence hung in the air, Kuvira had her arms folded across her chest, her jaw clenched and every time she wanted to say something, she would catch ice blue eyes staring at her intensely.

“You should have told me they were dead.” Kuvira finally spoke.

“I might have done that, if you didn’t ask Yasuko to look for them. By the way, she figured it out.” Lin responded immediately.

The young woman’s jaw dropped, “She did?!”

Lin nodded, “She warned me, if I didn’t tell you soon, she would point you in the right direction.”

While Kuvira had remained calm for the most part it was only a matter of time before she let her anger out.

“I can’t believe you!” in the blink of an eye, she was on her feet and pacing.

Lin had no words and simply hung her head in shame and guilt.

“Damnit! You could have tried to raise me… or something!” Kuvira was letting it all out now.

The Chief stayed silent.

“Say something!” The officer turned on Lin so fast, fists shaking. Just as Harper was going to intervene, the doctor stood instead.

“Kuvira…” Kya started gently as she laid her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “What’s done is done. We can’t change the past. But you have a decision to make.”

Kuvira didn’t even acknowledge Kya; her cold hard stare was directed at the woman who was apparently her mother. 

“I’m sorry.” Lin whispered but everyone heard.

“You had 11 years to tell me the truth!” Kuvira accused as Kya moved to stand in front of the woman.

“Look at me.” Kya said sternly directing Kuvira’s attention to her. “Remember, you wanted to know, you can either get to know your mom or just walk away from it all.”

“Who else knows?” Kuvira demanded looking between the two women.

“In addition to Kya, my mother, and my sister. Yasuko and Izumi are the only other two.” Lin explained, she wasn’t going to hide anything else from her daughter, now that everything was out in the open.

“The Commander?!” Harper nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. “Just great.” She muttered into her cup.

Lin saw as Kuvira was ready to retort but the Chief held up her hand. “It was by accident she found out, but she swore to never tell a soul.”

“As for you.” The Chief looked at the Captain, as she sat up straighter. “The Commander has noticed your performance is a little off. You can’t let your relationship interfere with your performance out in the field. You are one of the best and so close to promotion.” As Lin concluded, she remembered the same sort of conversation she had with Korra, another one of her best officers that would go far in her career if she wanted too.

Harper just nodded and glanced at Kuvira, who gave her a weak smile and mouthed ‘sorry’.

“I’m going to give you a chance.” Kuvira said with a hard stare as she looked past Kya, who was blocking her view of Lin intentionally, but just as quickly smiled at the doctor. “Only because having Kya as a mom is the best consolation prize I could hope for.”

The doctor smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. As Lin visibly relaxed letting out a small breath. She thanked the spirits every day for Kya, that woman was amazing in every way.

As Kya and Kuvira pulled apart, Lin was standing behind her wife, still somewhat tense; they both still had a long ways to go in terms of healing.

“So what does that mean for my career as a police officer?” Kuvira asked a little uncertain.

“Nothing, we just need to keep our professional and personal relationships separate. Your relationship with the Captain should also be kept separate. And neither myself nor Harper can vouch for you to be on the tactical team anymore.” Lin explained as a crestfallen look came over her daughter at the mention of the team.

Harper stood, realizing it was time to go. Kuvira had listened and was giving Lin a chance to make amends.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Staff Sergeant.” Lin said rather formally.

“Of course… Chief… or should I say mom?” Kuvira smirked and saw Lin give her a disapproving look.

“Let’s go, before your mouth gets you into trouble.” Harper said reaching for Kuvira’s hand.

The Sergeant was all too happy to take her Captain’s hand. “I’m sure we’ll be speaking again.”

“I hope so!” Kya moved to hug Kuvira again. Lin just folded her arms, but inside she wanted to embrace her daughter. Things had gone well, Kuvira was willing to give her a chance and maybe it was only because of Kya, but it was still something.

With the officers gone, Kya turned excitedly to her wife, unexpectedly it was Lin that embraced and kissed her passionately.

“What would I do without you!” Lin exclaimed, she couldn’t contain her joy anymore. “You are the only reason she is giving me a chance.”

Kya blushed and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Oh come on, love. You got your daughter back.”

“Don’t you mean our daughter?” Lin smiled affectionately while cupping her wife’s cheek.

“See? Everything worked out.” Kya whispered before engaging in another passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Yasuko had given birth and many people had visited her and the baby, while they had yet to hold their newest addition but were hoping to very soon, according to the doctors. Asami and Hiroshi spent time alternating between the hospital and law firm. Korra worked and spent time with her girlfriend when they both could, things were a bit hectic now for Asami, but once Yasuko and Naoki were home things would settled down.

Saturday morning Asami and Korra helped to support Yasuko’s weight as they helped her to stand.

“Thank you.” Yasuko said taking a deep breath.

“No problem.” Korra smiled, still holding on to the elder Sato.

In the last two days, Yasuko had been able to stand and walk with assistance, which helped to lift her mood and aid in her recovery. As they begun moving towards the door, there was a knock.

“Come in.” Asami said a bit puzzled.

In walked Kuvira, dressed in her police uniform, minus her weapons.

“Kuvira!” Yasuko exclaimed, wanting to rush into the woman’s arms and thank her.

“Hey, am I interrupting?” Kuvira asked moving towards the threesome.

“No, of course not. We’re just going to see Naoki.” Yasuko said smiling as she let go of her daughter’s and Korra’s hand, wrapping Kuvira into a hug.

Taken back by the display of affection, she wasn’t sure what it was for.

“Thank you.” Yasuko whispered, starting to cry.

“You’re welcome. Thank you as well, I’m giving Lin a chance.” Kuvira whispered back holding her own emotions.

Pulling back with tears in her eyes and gripping the officer’s biceps. “I can’t thank you enough. Naoki and I are alive because of you and Korra. I’m so glad you decided to give Lin a chance.”

Kuvira blushed, “Let’s go see your boy.” Then held her arm out for Yasuko.

Korra and Asami stayed outside the nursery as her mother and Kuvira went in. The baby was gaining weight and growing every day. Kuvira really didn’t think she would have kids; sure, they were cute when they were young, but then they grew up.

“He’s handsome.” Kuvira commented as she touched his little hand.

“He’s going to look like his dad.” Yasuko said as she tilted her head at the incubator. 

“Would you have pointed me in the right direction, if Lin didn’t tell me first.” Kuvira asked absently.

“Absolutely.” Yasuko immediately replied as they both withdrew their hands from the incubator.

Kuvira held out her arm again for the woman and as they moved off, warning tones from Naoki’s monitors sounded. His blood pressure was dropping rapidly.

“What’s happening!?” Yasuko was shocked; he was fine just a minute ago.

“His blood pressure just dropped.” Kuvira said looking at the monitor as a nurse rushed over to administer some medication.

“Why is this happening?” Yasuko demanded of the nurse.      

With the baby’s vitals settling down the female nurse spoke. “It happens. He is still underdeveloped.”

Yasuko didn’t like that answer, it had been over a week and while she could probably go home in a few days, Naoki’s progress was much slower. She had yet to hold her newborn and yet all she could think about was all the moments she bonded with Asami, whether it was breastfeeding, letting her sleep on top of her, or bath time. The skin-to-skin contact was important for both the baby and parents.

“You should let Mrs. Sato hold her son, even if it’s just for a moment.” Kuvira spoke up, seeing the mother getting upset.

The nurse looked the officer up and down. “What makes you qualified to even say that?”

“I know more than you think. I delivered him and I know the importance of just being able to hold your child.” Kuvira stated and realized Asami and Korra had come into the room.

Asami had put her arms around her mom, it had scared her too, seeing her little brother’s vitals start to drop.

Korra tugged at her friend’s arm, this didn’t need to escalate, and she only slightly acknowledged Korra’s presence.

“Only a doctor can make that decision.” The nurse obnoxiously said.

“Oh really? I guess I’ll go and call my mom.” Kuvira said with a smirk. The nurse just frowned, having no idea who this woman’s mom was.

The foursome left the nursery to stand outside.

“Mom? You mean Lin?” Korra asked puzzled.

“No, Kya. Lin is my mother.” Kuvira explained matter of fact.

“That’s a good idea!” Yasuko said excitedly as she watched the officer make the call. “Call your father, Asami. I want him here too.”

Asami nodded bringing out her phone, she too was excited at the anticipation of possibly holding her brother. 

 

Within 20 minutes Kya and Hiroshi had shown up, unfortunately Kuvira's shift was starting, but they would be seeing each other again soon enough.

Kya spoke with Yasuko's pediatrician, they had agreed, but only the parents this time and Kya would be over seeing the whole situation. Asami had her hands on the window, wide eyed and smiling, as Kya took Naoki out and handed him to his mother. Hiroshi stood behind his wife to help steady her.

He was so tiny and as his little eyes opened, they were a maroon color.

"Just like yours, honey." Yasuko whispered through tears.

"They certainly are." Hiroshi whispered back. His rival was full of crap, although he tensed up a little at the slight feeling of doubt that he still had.

"You okay?" Yasuko noticed Hiroshi subtly tensing up.

He simply nodded against Yasuko's shoulder while looking down at Naoki.

 

Asami turned to Korra, who had stepped back some. Just admiring how happy her girlfriend was at the moment.

"He's so sweet and tiny. Kuvira's idea was…" she paused, that woman was a sore spot for Asami.

Then noticed Korra's raised eyebrow and slight smirk, she was waiting for her to continue.

"It was great."

Realizing that was hard for Asami to say, Korra stepped closer and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

“I know you don’t always see eye to eye with her, but I’m sure she would appreciate you saying that.” Korra said as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

 

As Kya went to take him away, his head started nuzzling against Yasuko's chest.

"Oh uh,… he's hungry." Kya said which gave her an idea for later.

"Can I?" Yasuko asked voice full of hope.

"Not yet." The doctor said while shaking her head.

Not wanting to give him up but knowing she had to, Yasuko handed him back carefully as Kya made sure to double check every monitor and IV, before placing him into his incubator, then leaving with the Satos.

“When can I feed him?” Yasuko asked turning on her friend once outside the room.

“Soon, I’ll make sure of it.” Kya said taking her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

With a sigh, Yasuko and her family headed back to her room. Korra stayed back with Kya, who rubbed at her eyes, she knew Yasuko’s mood was dropping, of course most people didn’t want a prolong stay in the hospital but not being able to be with her son wasn’t helping. The doctor was trying to help, but there was only so much she could do.

“How are things with you Korra?” Kya turned to the officer.

“Uhh…” Korra was caught off guard by the question. “Good… I guess.”

“Good.” Kya said patting her back. “I’ve known Asami all her life and you have made her the happiest.”

Korra didn’t know what to say at such praise.

“See you later, officer.” The doctor winked before moving off.

 

Korra opened the door to the station’s firing range and let Asami through. Wearing ear and eye protection, they stood in one of the lanes. Being Sunday there was no one currently using it. Having spent some of the morning with her mom, until her dad came. Lin permitted Korra to bring Asami to the station’s range. Knowing there might not be another good time to go.

After an explanation of how to use Korra’s pistol, she stood behind Asami, one hand on her girlfriend’s hip and the other on the weapon.

“There will be some recoil.” Korra said and with a nod, Asami fired.

She missed the target. “Try again.”

Pulling the trigger a few more times until the weapon was empty. She put the gun on the table.

“That was interesting.” Asami turned to look at Korra, who pressed a button to retrieve the target. “Only three hits out of 10.” The lawyer laughed looking at the silhouette of a person.

“My turn.” Korra smiled and reloaded her gun, firing all ten rounds into her target, all connecting, one in the head, the rest into the chest.

“Show off.” Asami stuck her tongue out as the officer turned around with a smirk.

“Give it another go.” Korra encouraged handing Asami a new clip.

Korra didn’t hold on to her this time, with the weapon loaded, the lawyer looked over her shoulder hoping Korra would help her again. “Some help?”

“You don’t need me, you got this. You can use both hands if that’ll help.” Korra said rocking back and forth on her heels, hands behind her back.

Asami swallowed and turned back to the lane, raising the pistol with both hands, she tensed up right before pulling the trigger. As the empty bullet casing flew out of the chamber hitting the wall and then Asami’s arm, she jumped and yelped. Korra moved swiftly grabbing the weapon from her girlfriend’s hand, making sure to point the gun downward.

“Sorry!” Asami winced as she held her forearm. “That hurt.”

“It’s okay. But you need to be aware of where you’re pointing the gun.” Korra said, popping the clip out and putting it down.

Asami hung her head and moved her hand from her arm, there was only a little red mark. “I think… I’m done.” Then begun to move away.

Korra grabbed her arm. “Wait!”

Asami stopped, looking back waiting for her to continue.

“Do you trust me?” Korra asked.

“Of course.” Asami didn’t even hesitate in her answer. “I never had a reason not to.”

“Come on then, don’t give up, you’re doing great.” Korra praised, and the lawyer blushed.

Getting ready to fire again, the officer stood behind Asami and felt her relax. “Trust me.” Korra said and slowly backed up, her hands leaving Asami’s hips, immediately she tensed.

“Loosen up. I’m right here.” Korra encouraged.

Still tense she fired but as she continued, she started to relax. Once it was empty, she popped the clip and set the weapon down. Turning to Korra, she was smiling and Asami moved quickly to embrace her.

Pulling away and removing their ear and eye protection, Asami asked. “Do you trust me?”

The officer looked down, “No.”

Hearing a sad ‘oh’ from Asami, Korra steeled her resolve and didn’t give in, she couldn’t, not yet.

“What can I do to help you trust me?” Asami asked after a few seconds of silence.

Korra shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “You are doing well. Trust comes with time and I’m not entirely over the fact that you strung me along.”

Asami bit her lower lip, holding in her emotions, she knew saying sorry just wouldn’t cut it. Just as she was going to speak up, the door opened and Bolin and Mako came in.

“Korra, Asami! Hey!” Bolin happily greeted, holding an impressive weapon.

“What is that?” Korra asked grabbing her protection.

“A shotgun?” Bolin stopped and quirked his eyebrow.

“Obviously.” Korra rolled her eyes. “It looks better than your other one.”

“It is!” Bolin said taking a lane and firing off a few rounds.

“Here, this is yours.” Mako said giving Korra a sleeker, more compact pistol.

It was solid black, lightweight, the trigger was comfortable to pull, and the clip held 15 rounds. “Where did this come from?” Korra asked noticing Mako had the same one.

“The police department got a generous donation.” Mako explained. “New weapons, armor, and the range will be upgraded in the future.”

Korra’s eyes widened. As Asami spoke up, “Generous donation?” then looked at Korra with a grin, the lawyer was certain her dad had something to do with this donation.

“Yeah! It’s great!” Bolin exclaimed, firing off more shots.

Korra and Mako stepped up to different lanes trying their new pistols. They were great, with little kick back, easy aiming down the sights and smooth reloading. Korra offered Asami a chance to fire, but she declined.

“Hey guys! Come outside! Come on!” Kuvira yelled as she threw open the door then disappeared upstairs again.

Stunned temporarily and looking at each other confused they left their weapons and hurried outside. There were many officers standing around as a double decker trailer carrying eight police cruisers pulled up. The latest model of sedan, converted into cruisers were being offloaded. Fast, responsive, with bulletproof windows and panels, puncture resistant tires, polished new lights and sirens, and a push bar in the front, all painted in dark grey with white accents and lettering.

Another trailer pulled up carrying seven SUV type police vehicles and car 36.

“Our car!” Kuvira patted Xander’s arm. “It looks brand new again.”

Xander smiled, he liked seeing his partner happy and their patrol shift was starting soon. “The Chief wants to see you, so I’ll get the car.” He said holding the keys up.

Kuvira’s eyebrow’s pinched together, what did her mother want? Looking to the entrance of the station, Lin was leaning against the wall, watching her officers checking out the cruisers.

With a letter in hand, Lin didn’t mind the new weapons and better vests, but vehicles? Although seeing Kuvira’s patrol car upgraded was apparently a ‘thank you’ to the woman. Seeing Kuvira coming towards her, the Chief stood up, tucking the letter into her back pocket.

“Hey Chief… What’s up?” Kuvira questioned, still excited.

“Here, this is yours.” Lin said passing her daughter the new 9 mm pistol.

“Nice.” Kuvira took her old weapon out and exchanged it.

“Be careful out there.” Lin said quietly, but knew she heard, if the raising of her dark eyebrow was any indication.

“How many times have you wanted to say that to me?” Kuvira wondered aloud.

“Countless times.” Lin confessed.

“I never thought you’d be into one night stands.” Kuvira couldn’t resist getting a jab in.

Lin sighed, “I was young and your father was a charmer. You look like him; you have his nose, cheeks and beauty mark, although his was lower.” As she started to raise her hand, Lin instantly dropped it, thinking it would be odd to stroke the Staff Sergeant’s face.

“You should have raised me. Maybe I would have gotten to meet him.” Kuvira pointed out a little annoyed now.

“Your shift is starting.” The Chief wasn’t going to talk about this anymore.

Her daughter just smiled smugly before turning and walking away. Lin headed back into the station, apparently the commissioner wanted to speak to her.

Bolin and Mako went back to the firing range as Asami and Korra headed to the lawyer’s place. She had court tomorrow; while her dad had Supreme Court on Tuesday then Yasuko would be out on Wednesday.

 

Korra was at the courthouse on Monday, looking out for Asami, who had Opal and one of Yasuko’s legal assistants, the other was with Hiroshi. Asami would need to step-up her game and take on more cases, in her mom’s absence, which had made the news. Of course, the media spun their own story and questioned if the Sato Law firm would be just as great even without their best lawyer.

“Thank you!” Asami said grateful as her girlfriend gave her a coffee at their lunch break, which probably would only last a few minutes.

“You still hanging in there?” Korra asked taking a sip.

Asami nodded and then let out a sigh of pleasure as she took her first sip too.

“So tomorrow, I’ll be at the supreme court with your dad.” Korra conversationally said.

“I heard the decision will be made tomorrow.” The lawyer frowned, remembering that her dad had been shot the last time and there would most likely be protestors around again. “Be careful, please.”

“No worries, the police will be prepared this time.” Korra reassured her.

“Asami!” it was Opal’s voice as she came towards them with several folders.

The lawyer’s shoulders slumped forward, so much for a break. Korra reached out, while grinning and swatted her shoulder playfully.

“Two more cases.” Opal announced, showing her friend each case in turn, but suddenly realized her boss was still on her break. “Oh… sorry, I thought you were done.”

“Its fine, you should head back to the firm and get started on them.” Asami said with a deep breath.

Opal nodded, “Hi Korra!” she gave a small wave, Korra waved back with a smile as the young woman headed off.

“Come on.” Asami said grabbing the officer’s hand and dragged her into a small room. She had an idea to relieve some of her stress and she didn’t need to be back for at least a few more minutes.

“Whoa… Asami!” Korra protested, but they were already in the room, locking the door, inside there was only two chairs and a small table. “We can’t—“her mouth was covered by Asami’s.

“I know…” Asami breathily whispered barely pulling her lips away to speak, “but, I want you… so much.” Still kissing, Korra’s backside hit into the table. Coming to her senses, the officer halted their progress.

“I know we haven’t had sex since well, since I gave in that time, but we can’t, plus we are on duty.” Korra explained her heart racing somewhat as she held Asami at arm’s length.

Licking her bottom lip, Asami tried to recompose herself. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been so stressed.”

Korra laughed a little. “You don’t say.” Asami didn’t laugh and just stared the officer down prompting her to raised her hands in apology.

Korra’s radio went off, she was needed at the checkpoint. “Duty calls.” With a small, yet passionate kiss she left. Asami placed her hands on her hips while blowing out a slow breath looking at the ceiling. Being frustrated was an understatement.

 

“Come to bed with me, I could use the company.” Yasuko commanded softly with a grin. It was a quiet Monday night at the hospital, Hiroshi would be leaving in a bit to rest up for his case and Asami would be here tomorrow.

Hiroshi smiled as he sat on the bed with his wife. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I just wish I could see Naoki more.” Yasuko admitted taking Hiroshi’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“So do I. Love you, sweetheart.” Hiroshi whispered as he kissed Yasuko’s temple. She rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Yasuko answered back tilting her head up.

Even though her normally vibrant green eyes were dull, her black hair seemed to have more greys and her skin was paler, she was still so gorgeous and he couldn’t help but kiss her. Before long, they were getting carried away and Yasuko undid the first couple of buttons of Hiroshi’s shirt, her fingertips sliding along the tattoo of Asami’s name over his right breast. Hiroshi’s fingers found the ties around the back of Yasuko’s hospital gown, letting it slide away, although she was wearing a plain cotton bra underneath. Hiroshi pulled slightly away from their kissing, as they smiled affectionately at each other. It had been a while since either felt the spark of desire. Hiroshi’s hand started to push the strap off her shoulder while nuzzling against his wife’s cheek, which started them kissing again.

“It’s hard to believe you guys only had two kids, 30 years apart mind you.” Kya interrupted with a sly smile, the couple was a bit startled, but upon seeing a blue bundle in Kya’s arms, they didn’t mind the disruption.

“Feeding time?” Yasuko tried not to sound too excited but that was hard given the fact that she and her husband probably would have continued. 

Kya nodded happily and came to the bed. “He’s been fairly stable all day, but sort of fussy, probably missing his parents.”

Yasuko got ready to feed as the doctor handed the infant over, he immediately begun feeding. The familiar bonding feeling of breastfeeding came over Yasuko and with her husband next to her, she couldn’t imagine this moment getting any better, well maybe if their daughter was here. As much as Kya would like to leave and give them some privacy, she couldn’t. Hiroshi watched, his boy was hungry, directing his attention to his wife, she looked so happy and Naoki’s eyes stared up at his mom.

“I wish Asami could be here.” Yasuko said contently, that would make this moment complete.

“She’ll be here tomorrow.” His eyes flicked to Kya, “Hopefully you’ll be able to feed him again.”

“If he continues to stay stable, I can’t see why not.” Kya said, while using her stethoscope on Naoki’s back, checking his heart and lungs.

“Is everything okay?” Yasuko got a little tense and worried.

“Yeah, everything sounds good.” Kya said putting her stethoscope around her neck.

After a few minutes, he was done and Hiroshi burped him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you two some privacy... But with circumstances being what they are." Kya apologized as they watched Hiroshi pace slowly while burping his son. Naoki was already small to begin with but in his father's arms, he looked like a doll.

"Nonsense, its fine. Something tells me you're doing this on your own time." Yasuko said waving down the apology.

"Well… tonight is date night--" Kya started.

"Oh Kya! You didn't have to do this." Yasuko felt guilty now and with a quick look to Hiroshi, he was feeling the same.

"It’s all good, once I heard he was doing better I figured this would be the best chance for you to feed him." Kya explained with a chuckle. "Besides Lin always has something to do at the station. Speaking of which, she says thank you."

Kya's gaze shifted to Hiroshi at the end.

"It's the least I-- we could do." He stated right before Naoki let out a small burp.

"Upgrading Kuvira's patrol car was very generous of you." The doctor pointed out.

"Kuvira along with Sergeant Korra have been there for Yasuko through her entire pregnancy.” Hiroshi felt the need to explain himself, as he cradled his son now, who was serenely sleeping.

Standing up and stretching Kya spoke, “I should get him back to the nursery.” Then felt Yasuko take her hand.

“Thank you again.”

“For you, anything.” Kya leaned over and hugged her friend, pulling away, she gave a quick kiss to Yasuko’s cheek.

Handing Naoki over, they wished they had more time with him but if he continued to improve, it would only be a matter of time before he was home.

With the doctor gone, Hiroshi came back to the bed and climb back on. “Where were we?”

Yasuko laughed, “You need to go home and rest.”

“I’ve got a few minutes.” He said hovering over his wife, then looked at the door briefly, Kya had closed it.

With a small chuckle she grabbed the front of Hiroshi’s shirt with both hands, pulling him in for a loving kiss.

 

Sitting down on the couch together after dinner, Korra patted her stomach.

“I’m so stuffed.”

“Me too.” Kuvira agreed. “Heard you and the boys will be in the courtroom tomorrow.”

“Uh huh. What about you?” Korra asked curiously.

“Yeah, on the perimeter along with other patrollers.” Kuvira said then sipped her tea. “There will be tactical officers as well and Harper is leading the op, because Izumi is still healing.”

Korra looked surprised at her roommate. “Really? I didn’t hear that.”

“Last minute decision I think.” Kuvira shrugged, she only learned that bit of information from Harper.

“So that’s why you’re here and not with your Captain.” Korra chuckled, her friend rolled her eyes at her. “Do you two only have sex at her house?”

“Harper is incredible… so yeah, why would I not want to sleep with her. Not sure why you’re not screwing Asami senseless.” Kuvira turned the question around.

“Trust issues.” Korra folded her arms across her chest, while slouching on the couch.

“I know she hurt you and all but you can still have fun.” Kuvira pointed out, but then flinched, remembering what led to Korra’s trust issues with the lawyer.

“Fun huh? Fun is what got me hurt.” Korra stood quickly, “I’m going to bed.”

It was probably a good idea that she get some sleep too. Before going into her room Kuvira called out, “Be careful tomorrow.”

Korra stopped at her bedroom’s doorway and turned to the voice, with a smile and tilt of her head she replied with, “You too.”

“You were the one that got hit by a vehicle last time.” Kuvira smirked then headed for bed, wishing she was going as Team Avatar instead.

Texting Asami while settling into bed, her reply was telling Korra to be careful as well. Reassuring Asami that they were going to be more prepared this time and that this case was finally coming to an end. Whatever the outcome some people were going to be upset or angry. Asami was going to be at the hospital tomorrow and after hearing that her brother was doing well and that she might be able to hold him had her excited.

 

As predicted there was a crowd of protestors outside the supreme court as well as the media. Three tactical teams stood outside the front entrance, corralling the crowd. While there were many officers inside and patrol cars around the perimeter.

Kuvira and Xander could see the entrance, while directing the traffic around the scene. Korra and the boys were in the courtroom as Hiroshi and Koda argued back and forth, although Hiroshi seemed relaxed and very sure of himself and while Koda tried to push his buttons, he didn’t give in. It seemed like this hearing was going to be over sooner rather than later.

Knowing her Captain was more than capable of handling the court situation, Lin was at the station instead and unexpectedly Tenzin showed up, not even knocking.

“What have you done Lin?” Tenzin didn’t even bother with pleasantries as he stood in front of his Chief’s desk.

“What in the spirits are you talking about ?” Lin frowned, she actually was in a good mood, sure she had missed the first part of date night, but Kya did come home for the end.

“Internal affairs are coming to talk to you.” Tenzin said which interrupted the Chief’s thoughts.

 “What?” Lin’s eyes widened her mind reeling with what she had done to deserve a visit from them.

Suddenly there was a knock and Tenzin turned to the closed door as Lin stood up, pulling her uniform down to straighten it out. “Come in.” Lin’s voice nearly cracked.

In walked two middle-aged men in suits. “Miss Lin Beif--.” The dark haired man started.

“It’s Mrs.… Or Chief, I’m married now.” Lin corrected him showing them her ring.

“Oh,” the two men looked at each other, confused. “I didn’t think same-sex couples changed their names.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” The Chief asked hands on her hips. Tenzin quickly put his hand on Lin’s shoulder before clearing his throat.

“Let’s get back on track, shall we?” wishing he had been more prepared for this, however, he also didn’t need Lin getting upset.

“Right… Mrs. Beifong, for the past 11 years you have been protecting your daughter, haven’t you?” The blonde hair man asked, one eyebrow raised.

“What? Daughter?” Tenzin was shocked, “Who?”

The two men grinned, “So you didn’t know?” Tenzin shook his head ‘no’, looking between them and Lin.

Lin’s jaw tensed and she swallowed before speaking. “Kuvira.”

“What? Does Kya know?” Tenzin was still in disbelief.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. “What do you think, Tenzin?” and with a sigh she directed her attention to the men.

“Yes, Staff Sergeant Kuvira. Favoritism is frowned upon and being the Chief you should know this. We are still investigating but we think you should step down until we are done.” The dark-haired man explained while the other passed her a folder.

“It took you 11 years to figure it out huh?” Lin said indifferently as she took the folder, flipping through it.

“We do have other things to investigate.”

“How long will this investigation last?” Tenzin asked, wondering who would take Lin’s place.

Before they could answer, Lin spoke up, “I’ll get Izumi to take my place and Captain Harper can take Izumi’s spot.”

The two men looked at each other and with a brief nod, they agreed. Lin leaned back in her chair, somewhat of a smug look playing across her lips. Internal Affairs wasn’t going to find anything that would make her step down permanently, she was sure of it.

A few seconds of silence was broken by a knock. Running her hand through her hair, wondering what else could ruin her day more? The thoughts of her romantic evening with her wife just a distant memory now. A young officer came in, stunned by the amount of people and forgot what he was going to say.

“Corporal? What is it?” Lin urged him, slightly irritated.

“Uh um.… There was a sniper outside the court house. An officer was shot twice.… and the sniper was killed.”

The Chief’s heart raced as she stood quickly, thinking Kuvira could have been hurt. “Who? How is the officer?”  

Wringing his hands together, eyes darting around the room as he hesitated to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat late on this post.... but this fic is definitely harder for me to write, although I won't be giving up on it.  
> Thanks ya'll for reading!

“Kuvira! No!” Xander grabbed his partner around her waist.

“Get off! I gotta help!” Kuvira struggled against the arms holding her tight.

A gunshot was heard and Kuvira watched as Harper dropped her assault rifle, she had been shot in the shoulder. Just has suddenly two more shots were heard, practically on top of each other. Kuvira’s eyes widened, the Captain went down, her team’s medic coming to her aid.

Xander’s quick reflexes had him holding her back, they had a job to do, and the medic was at the Captain’s side. Some people fled, while others stayed ducking and taking cover. Grey Fox’s sniper announced that she had taken care of the other sniper, as the rest of Harper’s team gathered around her, with the other teams continuing to control the crowd. The shooter could have been creating a diversion that could potentially let unwanted individuals into the courtroom.

Blood poured from Harper’s right thigh. Hissing through her teeth the medic ripped her pants to get a better look.

“Oh no…” the medic gasped.

“What?” Harper groaned, looking at her wide eyed teammate.

“The bullet hit your femoral artery.” [Livia](https://www.babycenter.in/babyname/1007407/livia) explained trying to stop the bleeding.

Sweating and breathing heavily, Harper kept pressure on her shoulder wound as Livia worked quickly. Harper had given Lieutenant Madko command, knowing she would be leaving soon as the sound of sirens could just be heard.

“Okay…I’m good.” Kuvira said trying to calm down.

Xander slowly removed his arms, but a faint tensing of Kuvira’s body made him grab her belt before she took off.

“Damnit!” Kuvira cursed, certain she would have gotten away.

“She’ll be fine.” Xander grunted, his hands starting to slip from her belt.

Luckily for him the ambulance showed up and Harper was quickly loaded along with Livia, still trying to stem the bleeding, the Captain was becoming paler and cooler.

“I won’t let you bleed out or lose your leg.” Livia reassured her as her free hand brushed against the woman’s pale cheek. Harper managed a weak nod as she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

With the ambulance gone, Mako came out of the courthouse informing the officers the hearing was over and the decision was going to be publicized.

 

Lin was only somewhat relieved her daughter wasn’t injured, but was still concerned for the Captain. With the Corporal gone the two men stood ready to leave.

“You better get a hold of your Commander.” The blonde man said with a bit of a smirk.

“Just do your investigation.” Lin was unfazed and then looked at the commissioner, who was still getting over the fact the Kuvira was Lin’s daughter.

“Kuvira… is your kid?” Tenzin all but blurted out with the men gone.

Lin rolled her head to the ceiling. “Yes, I had a child and no I don’t know her father.”

“It was just a fling?!” he was yet again surprised.

Thankfully the Chief’s phone chimed with a text. Looking at it, she smiled as her eyes softened.

“What’s going on?” the commissioner asked.

“It’s Kuvira, she’s asking if mom is at the hospital.” Knowing if she was there Harper would get the absolute best care.

“Aren’t you her mom?” Tenzin was puzzled and Lin sighed heavily before answering.

“Your sister is her mom. I’m her mother. Kya has no problem with being called that, she likes Kuvira.”

Rubbing his bald head trying to wrap his mind around everything. “We could have had kids, but you said you didn’t want any.”

“Tenzin, you’re married and have four children. Kuvira was an accident, I gave her up. Honestly, I didn’t want kids.” Lin’s shoulders hung in shame and being reminded of her relationship with Tenzin wasn’t helping.

 

Kuvira smiled at her mother’s text, Kya was indeed working, one less thing to worry about. Mako wanted the patrollers to move their perimeter in closer, as the two lawyers were coming out. While the crowd had somewhat dispersed, there were still enough people to cause problems.

Korra and Bolin stuck close to Mr. Sato as the media gathered around him and Koda as they made their way down the steps. Neither one of the lawyers wanted to comment, the verdict would be announced later in the day at a news conference. As the two officers made their way pass the media and to Hiroshi's vehicle, Korra was having to physically move people out of the way. She had heard about the shots fired, so she and Bolin were on alert for anything suspicious. Once in his car, Korra radio for a cruiser to follow Hiroshi to make sure he got where he was going safely.

"Hey wait!" Mako called, which got Korra's and his brother's attention as well.

A Grey Fox member was holding the rifle the sniper used. The female officer stopped and gave the rifle over, saying their team was going to the hospital. Mako nodded as Korra and Bolin came to look at the weapon.

“That looks like one of the weapons from the warehouse raid.” Korra commented.

“Where’s the body?” Bolin asked.

“Just up ahead. Let’s go.” Mako said, pointing to some other officers.

The shooter was male, probably in his 30’s, he had no ID or identifying marks. He had been shot in the head, the Grey Fox sniper took no chances, considering her teammate had been shot twice.

“Why target the Captain?” Bolin pondered out loud.

“He was probably targeting the officer in charge, hoping to send the police into chaos.” Mako suggested as he turned the rifle over in his hands. “What was he doing with this though?”

As Korra knelt down to look over the body, checking for tattoos, maybe he was a gang member. An eager young female officer wanting to help, started to open the man’s jacket.

“Whoa… don’t touch!” Korra blurted out, but it was too late. Korra noticed a wire that lifted and then snapped and as the officer removed her hand quickly it exposed a trigger mechanism that was now active.

“Explosive!” Korra yelled and darted for the young woman pushing her away.

Without question the other officers moved away at the Sergeant’s warning. The sound of a small yet powerful explosion went off. Korra had shielded the young officer with her body.

“Sergeant Korra!” The young woman, Tia, cried out. As Korra’s eyes met brown ones there was blood on the woman’s face, slowly Korra felt an ache in her shoulder, there was a piece of shrapnel sticking straight through her. Bolin, Mako and three other officers had been hit too, all minor compared to Korra. Her left arm and shoulder was feeling weak and her entire arm begun to shake. Perhaps she had some nerve damage too. She could no-longer hold herself up over the woman. Slumping forward and closing her eyes against the pain, she could barely concentrate on the voices.

“Help is on the way!” Tia told her, while putting pressure on the wound.

 

Kya had finished Harper’s surgery. As the doctor cleaned herself up alongside Livia, who had assisted in the surgery, the younger woman spoke up, sounding sad.

“How many more times are you gonna have to sew our Captain up?”

“It’s heartbreaking, I know she is in a lot of pain, probably most days, because of the fire, then her hand, now her shoulder and right leg again. I’m gonna make sure she is lightly sedated and gets some proper rest.” Kya explained drying her hands off.

“Good idea. I worry about her. She won’t be bouncing back from this so easily.” Livia sighed as the pair headed out of the OR.

Harper’s teammates were waiting, the medic said she would talk with her teammates and as they were about to part ways, when a stretcher with another officer was coming towards them. Kya’s eyes widened, a piece of metal was piercing through the officer’s shoulder.

“Korra…” her breath got caught in her throat at the sight.

“Kya! OR 2. Possible nerve damage!” A doctor called out as they passed by, behind them was the boys and four other officers all injured, one of them had blood on their face, hands, and front of their shirt. What happened out there? Not able to dwell on it, Kya headed back to the OR.

 

Kuvira arrived at the hospital with the intent to see her girlfriend. Upon coming into the ER she saw the boys and other officers, with one of them covered in dried blood. Something else happened after she and her partner left.

“What in the spirit’s happened?” Kuvira asked Mako, he and Bolin told her what happened and that Korra was injured, she was in surgery now. Korra had protected Tia and was very lucky she only got hit with one piece of shrapnel.

“Did either of you tell Asami?” Kuvira wondered, both replied with a ‘no.’

The Staff Sergeant wasn’t sure she should deliver the news, bringing out her phone, fingers hovering over Asami’s number, that Korra had given her with the lawyer’s permission of course.

Pressing the call button and bringing the phone to her ear, Kuvira saw as her mother and Izumi were heading towards them. With a nod and small smile Kuvira went to a quieter spot.

“Hello…?” it was Asami’s somewhat surprised voice.

 

Her mother had just finished feeding her brother, as Asami took him into her arms. Her father had arrived 20 minutes ago, saying everything went well and that Korra and Bolin were at his side until he got to his car, in which an undercover police car followed him. She couldn’t believe how tiny he was, but he was awake, somewhat.

“Hey you.” Asami started softly. “I’m your sister and you gave us quite the scare.” She continued, stroking his soft head.

“Tomorrow will be your last check-up and then, I’m sure you’ll be free to go home.” Tori said looking to Yasuko, who nodded in turn. Anytime they had Naoki out of the nursery a doctor needed to be with him, however, he was doing better. Going longer and longer without the help of machines. He was a quiet baby for the most part, fussing when he needed to be changed or fed and able to sleep on a dime.

“He’s so cute, mom, dad.” Asami looked up to her parents, all smiles. Images of Korra holding him flashed through her mind, she looked so natural holding him and just as suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by her phone ringing. Excusing herself she went out into the hallway for some privacy, it was Kuvira’s number.

 

Asami’s surprised voice was not unexpected to Kuvira.

“Hello, Asami.” The officer started, her voice even and steady.

This was it. Kuvira was going to tell her that Korra had died. Asami’s heart raced, she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes.

“Deep Breath. Korra is fine.” Kuvira continued, “She is at the RC general, in surgery, so don’t rush over. Take your time.”

The lawyer blinked rapidly, had she heard right, Korra was fine, but still had gotten hurt.

“What happened? She was in the court room when the shot went off.” Asami questioned having heard a little bit of what happened from her dad.

 Kuvira hesitated in answering, but she would find out sooner or later. Korra hadn’t been shot, rather impaled by some shrapnel.

“A bomb?” Asami gasped, she needed to get to the hospital. “I’ll be there soon.”

They said their goodbyes. Kuvira was hoping to see Harper, since the team’s medic had taken the rest of them to her room.

“Kuvira!” It was Lin as she came over and stopped just short of hugging her.

“Chief?” the officer smirked. As of right now, the boys, Korra, and Harper were the only officers that knew of Lin’s daughter, and they both would like to keep it that way.

“Glad you’re okay.” Lin schooled in her emotions.

“The Captain was shot twice.” Kuvira said anxiously.

“I heard. Kya was with her in surgery and she’s with Korra now.” Lin placed a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

Kuvira was reluctant to move away. She actually wanted to hug her mom, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, not yet anyways. As Lin’s hand fell away from her shoulder, the officer turned around and headed down the hall.

As she got closer to Harper’s room, she heard laughing. Slowing down next to the door, she eavesdrop on the team.

“So Captain no commitment is in a committed relationship.” Livia announced with a chuckle.

“I was never opposed to a committed relationship.” Harper rolled her eyes. “I just never found the right person.”

The others looked at one another, somewhat in disbelief, this wasn’t like their  Captain, she just didn’t do committed relationships.

“Kuvira must be quite the woman. You’re going soft.” The team’s sniper commented.

“Well… I’m not getting any younger, you know.” Harper explained with a shrug.

A chorus Oo’s and aww’s immediately followed. Kuvira smiled to herself. Just maybe the Captain had a soft side after all. She decided she would rescue her girlfriend from her teammates. With the roll of her shoulders and straightening of her uniform, she knocked with confidence on the door frame. Catching the entire team off guard, they all looked at each other, but weren’t exactly surprised.

Livia took the Captain’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They would talk to her later. With a slow nod, Harper’s attention was all but directed at Kuvira as she simply squeezed back. 

With waves and byes, the team headed out allowing the Captain and her Staff Sergeant some privacy.

Harper was propped up in the bed, with her left leg slightly elevated, a bandage wrapped around her thigh. She looked okay, if a little pale and probably in some pain as well. The medication could only do so much. 

“How you feeling?” Kuvira asked as she came to the right side of the bed.   

“I’ve been better.” Harper said, letting out a small breath.  

“You had me worried, you know that?” Kuvira said after a few moments of silence. 

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll be fine, not the first time I got shot, won’t be my last either.” Harper said then took Kuvira’s hand and gently stroked her knuckles with her thumb.

Taking a seat while still holding the Captain’s hand, Kuvira explained about the explosion. How Korra had been hit in the shoulder by some shrapnel, while protecting another officer and adding about the rifle being from the warehouse that they raided.   

“You were lucky that you weren’t hurt. I’m sorry for your friend though.” Harper gave her sympathies.

“Thanks and don’t worry about me I can handle myself.” Kuvira replied with a smile, bringing a smile to Harper’s face as well. “The Commander and Chief are here as well, I think Izumi is going to wanna talk to you.”

Running her hand through her short hair, Harper let out a deep breath. Her leg throbbed, her shoulder ached and she really wished she wasn’t here.

“What could the Commander possibly want?” Harper mused.

“Are you asking me? Or was that rhetorical?” Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow.         

Harper laughed, it was short lived as she groaned with the exertion.

“No I wouldn’t expect you to know… Unless you do?” Now she was a bit curious.

Kuvira shook her head ‘no’, and suddenly there was a knock, looking to the doorway. Lin and Izumi stood there. The two younger officers looked at each other, somewhat worried.

 

Kya stood in the OR aiding the male neurosurgeon with Korra’s shoulder surgery. Besides the obvious muscle, tissue and blood vessel damage, there was also nerve damage. Leaving Korra with 50% functionality of her left shoulder extending down to her arm and fingers. With careful precision and tremendous patience, the neurosurgeon repaired the nerves to the best of his ability, hoping to restore at least 90%. Korra would always have some numbness, pain and limited functionality. Physiotherapy would be needed for a while. 

“Do you wanna close her up, Kya?” The neurosurgeon asked as he removed his tools.

“Yeah, of course.” Kya said with a nod, switching places with the other doctor, Kya set to work on closing up the different layers.

With years of experience, her hands easily stitched up the layers, as her mind wandered to the Captain. She was going to have to deliver some news to her, and Kya was pretty sure Harper wasn’t going to like it.   

With Korra being moved to a recovery room, the doctor made her way to the waiting area. Bolin and Mako were there as well as other officers, and of course Asami. However, Lin And Izumi were not, they must be speaking to Harper and Kuvira. Asami was the first one to greet the doctor. She held her breath as Kya described Korra’s injuries.

“Will she be okay?” Asami asked her injury sounded severe.

“Oh, of course, she just needs time to heal.” Kya reassured the young woman. The brothers were relieved too. Since their injuries have been taken care of, they needed to get back to investigating ‘project purification.’

Asami was eager to see Korra, but the officer had just been moved into recovery and would probably be out for a little while longer. Asami didn’t mind, she would sit with Korra until she woke up. With a small smile Kya wouldn’t expect anything less from Asami and happily led her away.        

 

Asami had seen enough of hospitals to last her a lifetime. Now though she was sitting beside Korra’s bed. She was sleeping peacefully, her left shoulder bandaged up and in a sling. Her face twitched ever so slightly, as Asami let out a small sigh, the doctor had told her about Korra’s injuries and how she would always have reduced functionality in her left shoulder and arm. Yet, things could have gone very differently. Korra could have lost her life. Asami hated to think how many more times she would sit with Korra in the hospital. It was an inevitability. She heard about Kuvira’s girlfriend, how she had been shot twice and could have nearly bled out at the scene. She like Korra would recover, But at what cost?

The beeping of Asami’s phone brought her out of her musings. It was Opal texting her to see how Korra was, Bolin and his brother had stopped by the law firm to tell her how things went. The young lawyer replied with, she’ll be fine, she was still sleeping soundly at the moment.

No sooner was Asami done texting her friend, when Korra’s eyes fluttered open, as dull blue eyes stared at soft caring green ones, a very weak voice spoke up.

“Hey you.”

“Hey,” Asami’s tears blurred her vision and she felt embarrassed. “Sorry, I don’t mean to cry.” The lawyer finished with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s okay.” Korra tried clearing her throat, but it was too dry.

Asami reached for some ice chips. “Maybe you should try to rest so more?”

“Yeah… maybe.” Korra said shifting uncomfortably in the bed, that’s when she noticed her shoulder then an aching feeling, and was that numbness too?

“Asami...” the officer’s voice wavered in her questioning.

The lawyer hummed in response, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

“My shoulder… its worse than I thought, right?”

Her girlfriend hung her head to the side, her lips pursed in a line as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Korra let out a sigh, while blinking rapidly to stop her own tears. She was fairly certain she knew the answer, although just how bad it was remained a mystery.

Korra changed topics quickly, asking about the other officers. Asami was glad to give her some good news. The boys went back to their investigation, the other wounded officers had been taken care off and Kuvira was with Harper. She also mentioned the that Chief and Commander were here, but didn’t know why.

Not wanting to talk about her injuries just yet, Korra asked about Asami’s mom and brother. Her mother was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and Naoki’s prognosis was still good, perhaps another week or more and he’d be out too. It wasn’t long before Korra drifted off to sleep again. Asami went in search of some coffee, she knew the next time Korra woke up, Kya would probably want to talk to her.

 

Harper had absently pulled her hand away from Kuvira’s as Lin and Izumi stood at the end of the bed, getting right to business. First, was about Lin having to step down and Izumi and Harper gaining temporary promotion. The Captain would be at a desk job for a while anyways, there was no way she was going to see any action any time soon. By Harper’s piss off expression she wasn’t too happy, her promotion could only offset her feelings towards having a desk job so much.

“Lin… you worked so hard to get where you’re at, how can they do this?” Kuvira was in disbelief.

Lin shrugged. “I knew protecting you, showing you favoritism wasn’t right. But I had too.”

Izumi adjusted in her stands to put her hand on Lin’s back. The Commander had found out by accident years ago, and remained non-judgmental when Lin made decisions involving her daughter.

“Which brings us… to your relationship with my Captain.” Izumi directed her attention to the young officer, who she had been watching and noticed a flicker of disappointment cross Kuvira’s features when Harper let their hands go. 

There was no point in arguing or protesting, so Kuvira just listened. Their superiors wanted them both to keep their relationship low key, if Internal Affairs were investigating Lin over Kuvira, it could be only a matter of time before they scrutinize Harper’s life. If they ever found out they were together, it may not end well for the Captain.

“And you.” Izumi abruptly turned on Harper, who was caught off guard, but the Commander started to smile while speaking again.

“You are not as young as you used to be. You need to slow down and heal properly this time.”

Kuvira immediately look to Harper, who’s blue eyes darted around the room avoiding contact with everyone.

“How old are you?” Kuvira asked, honestly she didn’t know.

Harper slowly met her girlfriend’s gaze, as Lin and Izumi waited patiently, this should be good.

“38.”

Kuvira was surprised, but didn’t show it, but her age made sense. “Not surprising, I’m only—“

“33, yes, I know.” Harper interjected, giving her a smug smile.

“Jackass.” Kuvira mumbled.

“And there’s the name calling.” Izumi rolled her eyes.

“With all due respect she is an ass.” Harper stated, but took Kuvira’s hand again and with a gentle tug pulled her in for a kiss.

“Maybe… we should get going.” Lin suggested with a sideways glance. With a nod Izumi started to move, when Kya walked in.

“Oh… am I interrupting?” Kya asked, seeing her wife and the Commander standing at the end of the bed, while Kuvira and Harper were just pulling away from their kiss. She noticed Lin was in casual clothing, while Izumi was in uniform. The work day was certainly coming to a close, but Kya sensed something was wrong.

“No, if you need to talk to the Captain we can leave.” Lin said forcing a small smile, since she didn’t get a chance to tell Kya that she was stepping down, for who knows how long.

“You may want to stick around.” Kya said, while coming further into the room, holding a clipboard. “If Harper doesn’t mind?”

“It’s fine. I think I know what you’re going to say.” Harper sounded unhappy, as she tried to take her hand away again. Kuvira held tight, they were in this together. Sensing this she didn’t try to pull away.

 

Kya described about Harper’s injuries, her leg in particular. Even with proper healing time, movement and feeling would still be restricted. While Kya didn't want to prescribe pain meds, as a long term solution for the pain, but needed to give her something at least for a few days. Luckily though, Izumi had a desk job for Harper.

"You’re stepping down?! When did this happen?!" Kya was shocked, which had Lin quickly explaining the situation and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Please take the time to heal, if you don't you’ll cause more damage." Kya got back on topic. Harper only nodded as her eyes drifted to her right leg. It was really messed up this time.

Everyone had left the Captain’s room, to let her rest and feeling that she needed some alone time to process everything. Knowing Korra was probably awake, Kya had to deliver more sad news. As they made their way down the corridor, Lin’s thoughts were on two of her best officers and how neither one would ever be the same again. Harper could retire, she wasn’t in it for the money. Sadly though, Korra could only claim disability which wouldn’t be a lot, but policing was something she loved doing. On or off duty, Korra was always ready to help.

 

The lights of the city shone brightly as he looked over it from the large window in his office. He took the last drink from his tumbler then looked into the empty glass, pondering. His so called sniper had failed, even the explosion had failed to kill any of the police officers. All was not lost though, he did receive word that at least two officers had serious wounds and that the Chief of police was stepping down. His carefully laid out plans had been somewhat derailed, when the police raided his warehouse but another shipment was coming in soon and he hoped the Triad would get to the illegal shipment first. Coming to his desk, his blue eyes scanned over the calendar, he had a meeting with Mr. Sato tomorrow, if anyone could help him legally it was him. A tanned hand picked up his detailed plans to take away the rights of homosexual people, in a completely legal way. However, he wasn’t above the use of force to get his message across. He would let nothing stand in his way, he would purify the city then purge the rest of the world of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your proposal is completely ludicrous, I'm sorry Mr. Amon." Hiroshi said after reviewing the information while resisting the urge to call this man out on his stupidity.

"It's just Amon." He corrected before continuing. "Are you certain? There must be something that can be done." Amon sat back in his chair, a tanned hand running through his short brown hair.

"Same sex couples and individuals have the same rights as everyone else, in fact it’s never really been an issue, it’s just accepted." Hiroshi explained, "even in the other nations same sex couples are not any different than the rest of the populous."

Blowing out a long breath, Amon considered the lawyer’s words as Hiroshi looked around the large office overlooking the city. Amon was a business man, who worked in the oil industry, while not the biggest supplier of oil, he did fairly well for himself. Although his office lacked any personal touch, no photos of family, or friends, not even any certificates or degrees.

"I, for one think there should be a set of rights for homosexual people." Amon was fairly adamant about his choice.

"Honestly, I don't see what you have against them." Hiroshi folded his arms across his chest. His daughter was a lesbian and he had no problem with it. Perhaps there were more people out there like Amon, but they were a minority.

"It's not right." Amon said with disgust as a faraway look came over him.

"That's a weak argument." Hiroshi said, then shrugged. "I can bring this to a judge, but you don't really have a case."

Suddenly Amon stood. "Aren't you the lawyer that lobbied for the death penalty?"

Hiroshi was startled by the sudden movement but nodded slowly.

"A case that you actually won… well, partially. You can do this, you can win. We can win." The business man spoke as he walked around to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I'm sorry I don't support your views, therefore I couldn't represent you." Hiroshi said standing up and slightly puffing his chest out.

Amon stood as well, "what's the good of them? they can't have children on their own and they most certainly shouldn't be raising children either."

The lawyer wanted to punch some sense into this man, but instead asked.

"What about all the same sex couples who have children or the ones that are married? What will happen to them?"

Without hesitation and as if he practiced his answer many times said. "The children will be taken away and any marriages will no longer be recognized."

Hiroshi was stunned beyond belief and all he could think about was his daughter’s future and, Kya and Lin's marriage.

"I can't help you." Hiroshi said firmly, he was ready to leave.

Amon looked disappointed as the lawyer walked away.

"Your daughter is involved with a female police officer, right?"

Hiroshi stopped just as he touched the door handle. He looked over his shoulder and in a cold voice said. "You seem very well informed, so I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to continue that train of thought."

"Your wife is… Yasuko, right? Just had a baby." Amon continued not in the least bit intimidated.

"Back off!" Hiroshi rounded on him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched at his sides.

No more words were exchanged, Amon got the hint, hopefully, as Hiroshi left, he was headed to the hospital.

 

The trail was starting to go cold. Mako was grasping at any leads about the weapons they had found. They knew the Triad was partially behind it, but who was the buyer?

"Bolin! Get back to work." Mako shook his head, while looking past his computer screen at his brother, who was texting most likely his fiancé.

"Yeah, yeah... you know the guys at the crime lab said the crates likely came by ship."

Mako's brows shot up high on his forehead. "I didn't hear that."

"Let's go to the dock." Bolin said pushing away from his desk.

Mako nodded grabbing his jacket as they both made sure to have their weapons and badges.

 

The shipping docks were busy, however there was one small container ship that was under investigation by the port authority. As they made their way to the ship someone stopped them.

"Off limits." The gruff looking man said, holding his hand up.

The brothers flashed their badges.

"Police business." Mako said with authority.

"The police were already here."

"We're they detectives?" Bolin asked hands on his hips with a smug smile.

The man snorted with disgust as he waved his hand at the ship, he had no choice but to let the officers through. Heading into the lower deck, the few dim lights lit up the empty cargo hold as they walked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Dead end, bro." Bolin sighed as he leaned his shoulder up against the wall.

Mako whipped his head around to look at the wall, something wasn't quite right, although before he had time to dwell on it, Bolin was waving his hand at him.

"What's wrong?"

"The wall, its new…. Look at the rivets they are new as well." Mako explained bringing out his flashlight.

One large panel of the ship was replaced and recently, the rivets were shiny, while the others on the older panels were rusty.

Mako tapped on the panel, it sounded different than the others.

"A secret compartment?" Bolin realized, his brother nodded with a grin. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" A man's voice announced.

Startled the boys stepped back, looking to the man. With his hands in his pockets, he started to walk towards the staircase. Dressed in a black business suit, the older man was of water tribe origin.

"We're detectives." Bolin smartly replied showing his badge.

Mako flashed his as well, while sighing at his brother's boldness.

"This is my ship, so you boys better have a warrant." The man spoke as he walked down the staircase.

"We have reason to believe illegal weapons were or are stored on this ship." Mako remained calm and professional.

Blue eyes looked the officers up and down, both stood with hands on their hips, close to their weapons.

“Where’s your proof?” He quirked an eyebrow.

The brothers looked at each other, they needed to think fast.

“People who don’t have anything to hide, hide nothing.” Mako replied, then felt an elbow to his side.

“Good one.” Bolin whispered, although the businessman laughed.

“This is private property. The only reason it’s here is because there was a small oil leak. Soon enough the ship will be released and I do not need the police sniffing around, it’s bad for business.” He explained, knowing he gained the upper hand.

“Oil? Are you…?” Mako paused, trying to think, there was something familiar about him.

“Amon.” He smugly said and if these detectives knew any better they had better leave.

“Huh? Are you supposed to be someone special?” Bolin angled his head to the side.

“Come on.” Mako said grabbing his arm and leading them away. Bolin tried to protest, but his brother was having none of it.

Amon watched them leave, that was too close. He needed his ship to be released and soon or his plans would really be screwed.

On the way back to the station Mako explained that Amon was an oil tycoon and it would be hard to prove that he was maybe carrying weapons. In fact, it was just a hunch, any one of those ships at the docks could be carrying illegal weapons.

Leaving Bolin outside of the Chief’s office, Mako gave a detail report to Lin and Izumi.

“We won’t be able to get a warrant in time.” Izumi sighed, leaning back into her chair. Lin and Mako were on the other side of the desk.

“And the ship will be released soon, I bet.” Lin’s mind raced with ideas. They needed to track the ship, find out where it was headed.

"Do you think it's possible to delay the ship's release?" Izumi asked Lin.

"I don't know. We need a warrant." Lin was frustrated as she paced in front of her desk. Izumi had officially taken position of Chief.

"Or… put a tracker on it." Mako suggested with a shrug.

Both women looked at the young man, blinking. Mako was by the book kind of guy and to suggest such a thing was very unexpected.

"Kuvira… she could do it." Lin spoke up.

"What? Isn't she a little too reckless for a stealth operation." Izumi pointed out.

"Not when she is working alone." The Chief said with a slight grin.

"Whatever you guys are going to do, I recommend you do it soon." Mako insisted.

Taking her phone out, Lin dialed her daughter's number, very confident that she could get the job done.

 

"I'm fine." Korra tried to control the tone of her voice, but it came out more frustrated then she wanted it too.

Asami withdrew at the tone of Korra’s voice. She was clearly making the officer upset.

Korra had gotten off the bed with some difficulty, her shoulder was bandaged up and in a tight sling against her chest. Looking to her clothes piled on the chair, she knew she was going to need help.

"I'm sorry…." Korra trailed off with a groan.

"I understand, but it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help." Asami said gently.

Korra hung her head. Kya had told her it would take a while to heal. Once she was healed enough the doctor could test out her functionality and determined how to proceed from there.

"Kuvira… she….was the only one that's ever taken care of me since I moved here." Korra admitted bringing her head up.

"I'm here for you now." Asami reached out and cupped the officer's cheek.

"Let's get this over with." Korra said with a firm nod.

Helping her girlfriend dress, Asami was careful, letting Korra do most of the work.

"My place or yours?" Asami asked once they were ready to go.

"Mine. I would just feel comfortable there." Korra felt the need to explain herself.

Asami smiled and took the officer’s good hand as they left the room. They made a detour to Harper's room, she couldn't even walk yet, although that didn't stop her from trying though.

"Hey you two." Korra said with a wide grin. As Kuvira was cuddled against the Captain's good side.

"You're getting released?!" Kuvira was surprised.

"Yeah… I guess, there isn't much more they can do for my shoulder until it heals."

Kuvira got out of the bed to embrace her friend.

"Going to princesses’ place?" Green eyes shifted to the lawyer.

Asami just shook her head slowly.

"No, my place." Korra gently squeezed Asami's hand. "Just stopped by to see how you guys are doing."

 

Since Korra was here Kuvira told them about the job her mother wanted her to do.

"What?!" Korra and Harper blurted out, startling Kuvira and Asami in the process.

"Oil tycoon?" Asami was intrigued. "You mean Amon?"

"You know of him?" Kuvira asked with interest.

"Well, not really, my dad had a meeting with him this morning." Asami explained.

"Just how in the spirits are you going to do a stealth mission?" Harper wasn't so sure her girl could pull it off.

"Are you doubting me?" Kuvira turned on her heels, hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah."

"I agree with Harper." Korra piped up.

"I can do this." Kuvira said with confidence.

Silence fell over the room.

"You can be very impulsive." Harper broke the silence with her concerns.

Korra chimed in agreeing. "Are you going to have back-up?"

"Yes! Grey Fox--"

"What?! My team?" The Captain was stunned. "Are they out of their minds?! I’m giving Izumi a call." She started reaching for her phone. Kuvira grabbed it first.

"Chill out." Kuvira said, "besides its Chief Izumi now and your Commander Harper." As she held the phone just out of reach.

"Well, I should get going and prepare." The Staff Sergeant said while waving the phone around before placing it on the table out of Harper's reach. The Captain was pissed, but Kuvira was heading for the exit.

"See you in the morning." She said with a wink.

"Asshole." Harper mumbled folding her arms.

Korra took pity and gave her the phone.

"Get better Captain, I'm sure Kuvira will be just fine." Korra said, but was still worried.

Asami closed the door over as they left, she looked like she could use some rest.

Rubbing her face and blowing out a long breath, Harper couldn't believe how hard she was falling for the younger woman and she was certain Kuvira felt the same way. Instead of calling her superior, Harper texted Kuvira saying ‘be careful, don't do anything heroic.’

 

Asami offered to make some supper, however there wasn't much to work with, so they ordered out, despite wanting to help clean up, it was actually nice to have things taken care of.

"What next? Get some rest? Hang out for a bit?" Asami rattled off suggestions.

"A shower would be great." Korra said as she started to stand, suddenly she was losing her balance and falling forward.

Arms caught and steadied her as Korra found her ear pressed against Asami's chest, listening to a strong, all be it fast heartbeat.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help?" The lawyer asked.

Korra was enjoying the feeling of being in Asami's embrace and didn't reply. A kiss to the top of her head, brought her out of her musings.

"Right… let's go."

Asami smiled as the officer’s cheeks turned red.

The shower was long, the water turned cold, her meds were wearing off and she was getting annoyed at the fact she couldn't use her other arm, she could barely use her hand and fingers, because they were somewhat numb. Asami was patient throughout the entire ordeal. Korra was so tense, and upset as they climbed into bed, forgoing clothing.

"I'll never be the same." Korra said into the dark room.

"Not true, you'll always be Korra. Your injury won't change that." Asami had no hesitation in her answer.

The lawyer was laying on her side facing Korra's right side, while she was on her back.

"Policing is all I know." Korra sighed as she turned her head to meet green eyes.

"Doesn't mean you have to leave it. The court house is fairly tame." Asami said with a chuckle and was glad to see her girlfriend smile a little.

Moving in close, Asami initiated the kiss. She wanted to go further but knew she couldn’t, however, Korra’s subtly moaning was making it difficult to resist.

Breaking away breathless and with goofy smiles, Asami whispered. "You should rest."

Korra hummed in response before letting out a yawn. "Night."

 

Kuvira was set to go with a lightweight vest underneath her black long sleeved shirt and cargos to match. Lin was fussing with her, making sure she had everything. Kuvira checked her gear and weapons, holstering her knife, a silenced weapon, placing an ear piece in, as Lin handed her a tracking device. With instructions on where to place it.

"I got this." Kuvira said absently taking her phone out. Harper had texted her and while her girlfriend wasn't too keen on sentimental talk, Kuvira still appreciated the gesture.

Folding her arms, the Chief looked on frowning. "You’re not taking that with you."

"Yeah I know. Just gotta text her back." Kuvira typed out her message.

"You’re in love." Lin stated with a smirk as her daughter's head lifted quickly.

She wanted to object, but it was to some degree true, she was in fact, falling in love, as the heat rose on her cheeks, she couldn't help but think of the woman who had come to mean so much.

Out of nowhere, Lin felt Kuvira's arms around her and tucked her head under her mother's chin. Lin's arms came around Kuvira's back, slowly but surely. This moment was even better in real life then in the Chief’s dreams. They stood embracing each other in the middle of the locker room at the station. Kuvira reflected on her relationship with the Chief and the looks she would give her, Kuvira had always thought Lin treated her differently because of her reckless behavior, although why she was never fired always made her wonder. Yet now, it all made sense, her mother was making up for lost time and putting her career in jeopardy because of it. Kuvira felt guilty about that and now there was potential that Harper could also be in internal affairs sights, maybe she should turn in her badge and save everyone the trouble.

"Well well, isn't this beautiful."

Mother and daughter didn't even pull apart, they knew it was Kya.

"Come here, mom." Kuvira said extending her arm.

The doctor came into the embrace.

"You be careful." Kya murmured into the officer's ear, knowing all about her mission and while Lin didn’t show it, she was definitely worried, despite it being her suggestion in the first place.

"I will…. I should get going." Kuvira said pulling away.

"We mean it." Kya insisted, then leaned in kissing Kuvira's forehead.

Without further delay the young woman headed out. Lin finally let out a long satisfied breath, as she wiped at her eyes.

"You've been waiting for a long time to do that, huh?" Kya said stroking Lin's back.

"You have no idea."

Kya pulled her wife into her embrace. "I'm proud of you, Lin. See? things are working out."

"Without you…. I'm not so sure. I love you." The Chief had pulled slightly away and loved watching Kya blush.

"Love you too.… Let’s go home."

 

The ship was preparing to leave as the crew was untying the ropes. Now was her chance. Tapping her ear piece, she told Grey Fox she was on the move. The crew was small and Kuvira was confident she could sneak by. Keeping low, she boarded the ship by the gangplank. Keeping next to the railing she made her way to the large cabin at the far end. She could hear voices saying they were almost ready to leave as the engines were starting up. Getting to the side of the large cabin, she found a perfect spot and set up the device. The engines were getting louder, she needed to hurry. If she had to jump ship at least she'd be close to shore.

"Is it working?" Kuvira whispered to her support.

A few minutes passed and she was going to ask again when a voice chimed through her ear piece.

"It’s working. The ship is pushing away from the dock. Get out of there now!" It was Livia's worried voice.

Heading towards the railing she was ready to jump when she was suddenly knocked to her hands and knees on the steel deck, her ear piece falling out and breaking in the process.

"What in the spirits are you doing?!" The tall, broad chested man yelled.

Dazed and shaking her head to clear it, she looked up, while reaching for her weapon nearly saying she was a cop, but stopped herself just in time.

The ship violently lurched forward, making Kuvira scramble to grab the railing as the man stumbled backward. She needed off now. To her right was the shore, below was the inky darkness of the ocean. She was from the Earth Kingdom and preferred land over water any day, plus the water was bound to be cold. With a quick glance overboard, Kuvira was starting to regret doing this.

Someone swearing under their breath brought her attention back to the man, he was coming around, rubbing the back of his head. It was now or never. Jumping the railing and falling feet first in to the cold water, all the breath left her lungs at the shock, as her clothing weight her down, making it hard to keep her head above the water and it wasn't helping that the ship was making the waves even larger. She was on the verge of panicking.

Cursing in her head, she struggled to swim against the current and waves. The shore seemed miles away as the oil tanker blew its horn on its way out of the bay.

"Dammit! Kuvira, come in!" Livia was pacing back and forth, “what in the world happened?”

"She fell, then jumped ship." The sniper reported as she looked through her scope.

"She's in the water?!" Livia's eyes fixated on the ocean.

"Let's go." The heavy support officer said as she took off for the shore line.

The rest followed, with Livia taking up the rear. She had mixed feelings about the Staff Sergeant. Rumor had it, she was the Chiefs daughter, and on the other hand she was dating their Captain. Livia and Harper tried to make it work but didn't last more than six months. But she couldn't just leave Kuvira out there and not even try to look for her. She was a good kid, not well disciplined, but she tried. Livia watched her teammate take off some of her equipment and handing her weapons to someone else, before sprinting into the water, without much light and only her last known location to go on, the team hoped she didn't go under.

 

The waves crashed into her face making her cough and struggle to spit out the water. Her head went under again as she continued to panic as she thrashed around. She was just treading water, thinking this was the end for her. Running out of air, not that she was able to take a large breath to begin with, unexpectedly a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Gotcha!"

Coughing and gasping, while trying to take in a large breath, she could only nod while hanging on to the woman. The shore was in fact not that far away, when they were able to touch the ground the rest of the team came to help. Livia took care of Kuvira, removing some of her wet clothes and wrapping a rescue blanket around her, she was freezing as her body shook violently.

"We'll get you back to the station for a warm shower and dry clothes." Livia explained leading the way back to the truck.

With her teeth chattering Kuvira nodded before coughing up more salt water. Back at the station, the two officers took showers to help warm up. Luckily for Kuvira hypothermia didn't set in and other than swallowing a bunch of water, she would be just fine. The medic reported to her superiors, leaving Harper till the end.

She was calm, but Livia knew better, there was a lot more concern in her voice, then she was willing to let on. As they ended their conversation Harper said thank you, she could rest easier now knowing her girlfriend was alright.

 

Making it home shortly after midnight, Kuvira could still feel the chill in her bones, climbing into bed she hugged the other pillow close, it smelled like Harper, it was the simple scent of vanilla. Texting her before falling asleep, she promised to visit tomorrow.

Morning came too quickly, as Kuvira threw on her robe and headed out to the kitchen. Asami and Korra were already up. The lawyer was dressed in a business suit, while Korra was in sweat pants and a tank top.

“Kuvira! You made it home!” Korra said excitedly.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Kuvira gave a weak smile, she was still weary and a bit shaken up from last night.

Her roommate just smiled as they embraced carefully. “So did you do it?”

Kuvira nodded, “piece of cake.” She fibbed.

“What did you do?” Asami inquired, although it really wasn’t any of her business and Korra hadn’t told her anything.

Kuvira explain what she did, much to Asami’s and Korra’s surprise.

“You risked your life for a hunch?” Asami blurted out.

Kuvira’s brows knitted together, “Why do you care?”

“Take it easy.” Korra stepped in front of her friend, holding her good hand up.

“Look, I’m heading to the hospital soon, so we’ll talk later, okay?” Kuvira directed her attention to Korra instead, then headed to her room to get ready.

Asami cringed as her girlfriend turned to her. “Sorry… All I could think about, is that could’ve been you.”

As her facial features soften, giving Asami an understanding smile, she moved to cup a pale cheek bringing their lips together.

“I’m not so great with stealth.” Korra admitted as she pulled back.

“I should probably get going.” Asami said with a sigh, she wanted to take care of her lover, seeing that it was hard for her to do things at the moment.

Korra frowned, but her girlfriend had to work, she had taken as much time as she could off.

“I know, I know, I'm going to miss you.” Korra replied somewhat sadly.

“You behave and rest, you'll be healed in no time.” Asami said with one last hug.

Korra watched forlornly, as the lawyer grabbed her things on the way out.

“Why does she even care about me?” Kuvira asked as she stood in her doorway dressed and arms folded.

“She was just thinking it could have been me.” Korra said rubbing the back of her head.

“Anyway, I'm heading to the hospital now.” Kuvira let that particular topic drop.

“Yeah, okay, I guess I'll see you later?” Korra asked as she watched her roommate grab her jacket and keys.

“Of course, I'll text you and bring home some lunch. I'm assuming you're not going to be doing too much.” Kuvira said with a smile.

Korra tried to smile back but it wasn't very convincing as her roommate left, she sunk down onto the couch, of course, she would be home. What else was there for her to do? Her shoulder ached, she was tired, she hadn't slept well, not because Asami was there but because she could only really sleep on her back. Getting to her feet and going into the kitchen, she grabbed some water to take her pills. As Korra looked through the kitchen window the image of the other officer and the blood on her face came rushing back to her. The glass slipped from her hand into the sink, it didn't break, although it did startle her and the flashback left her.

She hadn't talked to her parents in a few weeks, perhaps now would be a good time to talk. While her parents never really liked the fact that their only daughter was a police officer, they still supported her.

Dialing her parents number, it rang a few times before her mother picked up.

"Hello? Korra?"

“Hey, Mom is Dad there? I want to talk to you both.”

“Of course, I'll go get him, hang on.” Senna replied and could hear the seriousness in her daughter’s voice.

Korra gathered her thoughts and steeled her resolve. She knew her parents disliked hearing she was hurt, it was part of the job, and they knew it, but this was by far the worst injury.

 

Not even bothering to knock, Kuvira came into Harper’s room much to her delight.

“Mission accomplished, Commander.” The Staff Sergeant stated with a smirk, Harper rolled her eyes, her ‘new’ position was just temporary. They shared a brief kiss.

“I cannot believe your mother let you do that or even suggested it.” Harper said pulling away from the kiss.

Kuvira somewhat frowned, “I knew I could do it.” Although, internally she was terrified that she could have drowned, but tried to hide it.

“I got the report, I know what happened, you could have drowned.” Harper wasn't angry she was just upset.

“That is why I had support.” Kuvira added.

“I really hope that it was worth it. Since that ship might not have even been carrying anything illegal.” Harper let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry.” Kuvira’s shoulders sagged.

No sooner did those words leave her lips and Harper was pulling her in for another kiss.

“Don't you dare do something like that again, not until you learn to swim better.” The Captain whispered in between kisses.

Kuvira realized the older woman was becoming emotional but trying so hard to hide it.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Kuvira encouraged, voice full of emotion.

“Damnit! You know I care about you, really care about you.” Harper admitted and pulled her in for a hug, which was a bit awkward for the younger woman.

“And now you know how I felt when you were shot twice.” Kuvira said pulling away from the hug and looking into those blue eyes.

With hands and fingers entwined they just smiled at each other. They both wanted things to settle down for a bit, no more getting shot or stabbed or nearly drowning. Harper moved over a little in the bed so Kuvira could lay down next to her.

“I love you, Kuvira.” Harper confessed softly, placing a kiss to her forehead as their eyes locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't exactly been posting very consistently lately. So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that is still reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, ya'll...!  
> *Major Angst/Violence Warning* that will most certainly continue into the next chapter.  
> You have been warned.

It hardly seemed like two weeks had passed since Yasuko gave birth. She had been home for a few days and very grateful to have a nice long hot shower and sleep in her own bed with her husband. But they were missing their son, he was still in neonatal care. While he hadn't taken a turn for the worse, she had been told, he wasn't progressing as expected. His little lungs couldn't handle being out of the incubator for more than a few hours at a time. With Hiroshi and Asami working, there wasn't much she could do in her condition. Yasuko still needed rest, it would be at least a month before she would be somewhat healed.

It was a crisp Saturday morning and after a somewhat restless sleep, Yasuko was getting ready to go to the hospital as Hiroshi was going to meet her there. He and their daughter were putting in a lot of hours to get the firm back on track and Asami was really stepping up, taking charge and pushing cases through.

Nearly ready to go, she caught a glimpse of blue and red lights coming up the tree-lined driveway, without its sirens. Her heart raced, did something happen to her family? The number on the cruiser was 36, opening the front door in preparation to greet the officer, taking note that there was another car behind the cruiser, it was Asami's.

Kuvira got out of the car, dressed in her uniform but lacking her weapons. Asami's car had stopped but she hadn't gotten out just yet.

"Morning, Mrs. Sato." Kuvira said politely as she took her sunglasses off, propping them up on her head.

"Kuvira! Please tell me everything is fine." Yasuko said anxiously taking the officers hands.

Shifting in her stands to put her arm around the woman, so they could look at the cars the officer spoke up.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Sato." Kuvira continued the little charade.

Asami and Korra were just getting out of the vehicle.

"You don't have to call me that." Yasuko briefly looked at Kuvira, who was grinning and was trying to hide it. "What is going on?" She added as Hiroshi got out of the back then reached in pulling a baby basket out.

"Naoki…" tears welled up in Yasuko's eyes. Her son was home.

"My little man needed a proper escort." Kuvira said with a gentle squeeze to the older woman’s shoulder.

Father and daughter walked side by side with Korra to Asami's left. All three were smiling, evident that they were all in on this.

"But I was told he wasn't ready." Yasuko was confused, they wouldn't be bringing him home only to turn around and bring him back.

"Well… Kya may have had something to do with that. He’s alright and breathing just fine on his own." The officer explained with a nervous laugh, as she moved away allowing her family to greet her.

"Mom!" Asami enthusiastically said giving her a hug.

Hugging tightly to her daughter, Yasuko begun to cry as her husband put his arm around her, comfortingly stroking her back.

Korra fist bump Kuvira, "Great idea."

"I know." Kuvira said folding her arms, happy to be a part of this, even though she had Yasuko on edge.

Naoki was out of his basket and in his mother's arms. He was wide awake taking in the surroundings.

"He's probably getting hungry." Hiroshi commented, then pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple.

The Sato's headed for the house as Asami called to the officers.

"Come on, you two!"

Korra smiled and started to make her way to her girlfriend, but she sensed Kuvira wasn’t coming, she turned grabbing her friend’s hand. Allowing herself to be led towards the house, she actually had never been inside. Once in though, Kuvira thought it must be nice to come from money. All the wealth in the world couldn’t even come close to the loving looks the elder Satos’ were giving each other as they made for the ‘L’ shaped couch in the living room off to the left, while Asami headed for the kitchen.

Kuvira offered to help carry in some drinks and snack foods. Korra and Asami had taken the love seat, while Kuvira took a chair. Korra felt her girlfriend's hand on her thigh, although her attention was directed at Asami’s parents. Maybe it was time to visit her parents, like they had suggested. She had time off and there probably wasn't a better time to go.

Kuvira and Hiroshi were very animated in explaining how they pulled off surprising Yasuko with Naoki.

"So you are not working today?" Yasuko asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nope, all part of the show." Kuvira said smoothing out her shirt.

"How does Kya fit in?"

"She agreed to tell you that he wasn't doing as expected so we could pull it off." Asami chimed in.

"Well… the story of your birth and homecoming is going to be quite the tale." Yasuko said looking at the feeding infant. She could barely believe this moment was happening, it had taken so much to get to this point. As one chapter ended another one was just beginning: raising their son and all the challenges that came with it.

 

"What in the spirits is that ship doing?!" Lin asked no one in particular as she rubbed her forehead. She and Izumi sat in front of Harper at the tactical police station, just a few blocks away from the regular one. Harper was eager to take her new position although she had to use a crutch to get around.

“At least the device is working.” Izumi shrugged, “If it remains just outside of the bay, perhaps we have time to get a warrant.”

Lin seemed to think about that idea. Or they could wait until it moved again. The Captain was being rather quiet, although she could just be a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. In reality, Harper’s mind was a million miles away. She had told Kuvira that she loved her, but the younger woman told her she wasn’t ready to say those words back. It hurt, a little, but Harper could wait, fairly certain Kuvira felt the same way. Then there was her mother, she was coming to visit. She had told them about the fire, but not this recent injury, her family also knew about her girlfriend, but why her mother was coming to visit eluded her.

Briefly looking between her superiors they were still going on about the ship. Getting lost in her thoughts again, she thought about her family. Out of three siblings, Harper was the lowest ranking. Her mother was the second highest ranking officer, as she was the Lieutenant General of the Fire Nation’s army. Her father was the police Chief of Capital City, her older sister was a Commander in the Fire Nation’s air force and her younger brother was a Major in the police force.

“Harper!” Izumi forcefully said.

“Sorry.” Was the Captain’s automatic response.

“Do you have anything to add?” Izumi continued, she like Lin noticed their Captain daydreaming.

“Uh, no, commander, uh, Chief?” Harper cringed, she hadn’t been this distracted in ages.

“What’s gotten into you?” The Commander was actually concerned.

“She’s in love.” Lin piped up, while Lin was still very much in love, Izumi had been too, she had been married.

Harper turned red while quickly covering her face to regain her composure.

“Oh…. That’s right.” Izumi grinned at Lin, “How cute.”

“I am very much in love with your daughter.” The young woman admitted, no use in denying it.

“It seems like only yesterday that we suspended you and Kuvira for inappropriate behavior.” That particular memory brought a smile to Lin’s face and the acting Chief agreed with a nod.

“I love her, but she’s still an ass sometimes.” Harper pointed out.

“Be that as it may, we need to get back on topic.” Izumi pointed out as she took her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and index fingers.

The officers had a plan, they would get a warrant, while monitoring the ship, still sitting outside of the bay.

"And I know just the lawyer that can help. Perhaps I'll visit them tomorrow." Lin said confidently.

"Then it's settled, I'll get back to the station and you make sure there's at least two teams ready to go at a moment's notice." Izumi said standing with Lin. Harper would have stood and actually tried but a shooting pain down her leg made her reconsider.

"Take it easy. I need you healthy." The Commander saw the look of pain cross her face.

Harper nodded weakly, she wanted nothing more than to be better.

 

"Hey, Commander." Kuvira called coming into her girlfriend's house.

"Living room Sergeant." Harper called back.

Coming into the room, Harper was sitting with her leg up, eating. "Yours is in the oven."

"Cool." Kuvira said taking her belt off and unbuttoning her police shirt.

Grabbing her dinner and coming back to sit next to Harper.

"Thanks babe." Kuvira said digging in.

Affectionately caressing Kuvira's thigh as she was chewing, thinking it was the least she could do. Taking off earlier because of the consistent pain, she busied herself with cooking.

They talked about their day which led Harper into saying her mother was coming to visit. Kuvira nearly choked on her water, but was quickly reassured that her parents knew about their relationship and that Harper had to endure teasing from her siblings for dating the Chief’s daughter. Kuvira although nervous, she would be delighted to me her, having already heard about Harper’s military and policing family. With dinner finished it was time for a shower before bed. Having worked three 12 hour shifts, Kuvira was looking forward to sleeping in some, then probably going to see how Korra was doing.

"Water is getting cold." Harper said with her arms around Kuvira's neck, indulging in the feeling of closeness.

"Hadn't noticed." She purred in her Captain’s ear. "So, I guess we should go to bed?" She continued in between gentle bites to her neck.

"Yeah…" Harper murmured back, she was by no means ready to have sex, but it didn't stop her eager girlfriend from trying.

The pair had pretty much fell asleep once in bed, however, around midnight Kuvira was tossing and turning as she whimpered in her sleep.

"Kuvira." Harper said while placing her hand on the center of her bare chest.

With a gasp green eyes popped open and began darting around the darken room as if she didn't know where she was.

"Easy. I'm here, your safe." Harper whispered consolingly. Surprisingly, this was the first nightmare she had ever had while with Harper.

Gentle fingers caressed Kuvira's scar in between her breasts, feeling her girlfriend’s breathing calm.

"I was drowning." Came the simple reply. First the fire and now drowning, this year was really only off set by learning who her mother was and Harper.

"You survived, you did it."  Harper said, as she leaned in for a slow kiss, leaving those soft lips and kissing her girlfriend's neck, then down to her collarbone, then her scar. All the while Kuvira's hands caressed through the Captain's hair.

"Your scar.… what happened?” Harper asked lifting up her head, so blue eyes met green ones.

"Undercover operation gone wrong and the perp tried to carve his initial into my chest." Kuvira explained her own hand passing over it.

With a tilt of her head, Harper could see it did resemble an 'S' shape.

"I was with the Zaofu police department when it happened." Kuvira finished with an exhale.

Coming to lay on her side facing Kuvira, Harper let her hand drag slowly down to lightly touch in between the younger woman's legs.

"You don't have too…." Kuvira’s protest died on her lips as the rhythm picked up.

"I want too." Came the breathy reply. Needless to say Kuvira had a restful sleep after Harper was done.

 

Lin knocked on the large wooden door as Kya stood next to her holding a bag. As the door opened, the woman's green eyes lit up.

"Kya, Lin!" Yasuko said excitedly and tossed her arms around them both.

"You are looking much better." Kya commented as they were let in.

"Thank you." Yasuko blushed, looking down at her plain clothing, as her hair was up in a messy bun.

"For Naoki." Kya handed the bag over once in the living room. Taking a quick peek there were diapers and a few receiving blankets. She thanked the couple with a smile.

Lin had walked over to the bassinet, he was sleeping soundly.

"He just went down." Yasuko said and glanced at Kya , whose expression held a hint of sadness.

Seeing the infant, brought a lot of memories of Lin’s daughter and the time she had missed with her.

"He won't sleep long." Yasuko added having a feeling that she would want to hold him.

"Actually there is another reason why we're here." Lin said coming to sit down by her wife.

"Oh?" Two dark eyebrows rose in question.

Lin explained about the warrant the police needed to search a ship.

Yasuko pondered the information, before standing and going to a bookcase.

"Warrants are tricky." Yasuko switched into lawyer mode. Flipping through several pages of a hard cover book. "Surprisingly…. Asami is good with warrants."

Lin and Kya exchanged glances, it seemed they picked the wrong Sato.

"Your evidence is very thin, but…" Yasuko trailed off, as her index finger followed the text.

"What do you mean Asami is better?" Kya asked.

"Well… most judges are male and…." Yasuko looked up with a coy smile. "Let's just say sometimes being female has its advantages."

Kya laughed while Lin wasn’t so set on the idea.

"Lighten up, love. I'm sure your daughter has used her good looks and charming personality to get things." Kya playfully slapped Lin's shoulder.

"That is certainly true." Yasuko laughed thinking about the young woman.

"I'm not hearing this… and please I don't want your daughter to have to use her…assets like that." Lin said incredulously.

Coming to sit down, eyebrows knitting together, Yasuko was fairly certain she found what she was looking for. "Hmmm… it may not be necessary to use any special assets." The lawyer looked up at the couple with an idea.

A sudden whimper caught all of their attentions, yet it was Lin who started to move first.

"Once a mother, always a mother." Yasuko commented as Lin held Naoki close.

"So about the warrant, is there any way to get one?" Lin asked while slowly rocking the baby.

"Since there is potential that the ship is or was carrying legal weapons it is possible to get an emergency one." Yasuko said as she stood, he was going to get hungry very shortly.

"So you can make it happen?" Kya asked watching Lin, as she was reluctant to hand Naoki over.

"Yes, just need to get to the courthouse, sign some papers and give it to the judge." The lawyer explained getting ready to nurse.

Patting her wife's back and giving her a loving smile, the Chief was doing a good job of maintaining her calm.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out." She said after several minutes of nursing.

In agreement, Yasuko finished up and headed to dress, while Kya happily burped him.

"If we would have met while you were pregnant I would have loved to raise Kuvira with you." Kya said, she was not opposed to having children, it was never really something she thought about, until she met Lin and learned about her daughter.

"I think I still would have given her up." Lin sighed.

Kya frowned, "we could have done it together."

"While working on our careers?" The Chief countered, on the edge of getting upset.

"Alright, we are done with this conversation." Kya just knew she was upsetting her lover.

"Ready guys." Yasuko announced, Kya and Lin just stared in awe. She had gone from mother and housewife to a confident and professional lawyer, dressed in a business skirt with a low neckline blouse, her long black hair partially tied back with a bit of makeup to round off her look.

"I guess we know where Asami gets it." Kya mused, while absently rubbing the baby’s back.

"I never said I didn't use my assets." Yasuko winked as she took her son.

Lin had remained speechless. Once she had stopped denying her sexuality, she begun to see women in a different light and it just so happened she had been crushing on Kya for so long and why she dated her brother instead was beyond her comprehension now. Tenzin was just one last ditch effort for her mind to deny she was romantically attracted to women.

 

"I'm going to see Asami." Korra said cheerfully. Kuvira had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"Isn't she working?" Kuvira asked. It seemed her friend was in good spirits although going to see her girlfriend probably had something to do with it.

"So? She invited me." Korra said grabbing her car keys, and just has quickly Kuvira grabbed them.

"Hey, I can drive." The younger woman objected.

"How about I drive and princess can drive you home or to her place." Kuvira offered instead.

Korra agreed and they headed out in Kuvira's car.

 

A soft knock made Asami's head raise up from her work. "Come in."

It was her mother's legal assistant and with a wide grin, she spoke up.

"Officer cutie is here. I gotta say her water tribe outfit makes her…. physique standout so much more."

Asami sighed and stood but before she went to speak, Opal burst into the room, green eyes dancing with barely contain excitement. "Korra is here!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Asami let out a groan. “I know… thank you guys."

Opal noticed the other assistant, "awe, damn, I wanted to tell you first."

The older woman just smirked.

"Get back to work you two, please?" Asami couldn't be mad, everyone at the office knew Korra and liked her.

Returning to work, Korra came in a few minutes later. As the officer closed the door, Asami was quickly crossing the room to kiss her. Korra's back hit into the door as Asami's lips covered hers. With her good hand Korra pulled the lawyer in as close as possible. Hands hastily cupped tanned cheeks, Asami couldn't get enough of her.

"I miss you." Asami whispered as she gently pulled away.

Korra laughed, "it's only been a day. Oh.…uh." she realized what her girlfriend was implying and immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Probably not the best time." Korra's eyes darted around the office. "My sling will be able to come off soon enough."

"That's not nearly soon enough." Asami purred into Korra's ear.

"Easy girl. I just came to visit." Korra said and suddenly a pleasurable moan escaped. The lawyer’s lips and teeth felt so good on her neck as expert fingers tugged at the waistband of her pants.

"You know, I love giving more than receiving." Asami teasingly said as her fingertips brushed along the hem of Korra's panties.

Korra widened her stands wanting nothing more than her to continue a little farther south. But her head was telling her no, while her heart was saying yes.

“Please…” Korra whimpered, closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

Not wasting another second, because honestly she wasn’t so sure how much time she had. Bringing down Korra’s pants and panties, getting on her knees, Korra was all hers.

Korra didn't know she needed the release until it came, making her weak in the knees and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor. Wiping her mouth as she stood, happy to see the relaxed look on Korra's face.

"Asami.…"

"Yeah…?" The lawyer smiled.

"I needed that." Korra replied with a satisfied sigh.

Asami hummed in response before they kissed.

Leaving Korra to regain her poise, Asami went out to the main office floor, she was in charge when both her parents were absent. Checking in with her co-workers, making sure that everyone was still on schedule.

"Hey Asami!" It was one of the male lawyers.

"What's up?" Asami asked with her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Sato just asked for emergency warrant papers to be faxed to the courthouse. Did you know anything about this?"

Asami looked puzzled. "I have no idea. What is she doing working anyways?"

The dark haired man just shrugged.

"Did you send them?" Asami inquired.

"Of course." The man seemed to look around as if he did something wrong.

"I wonder what the warrant is for?" Asami thought out loud and jumped slightly when Korra touched her back.

"Warrant? Probably for the oil container ship in the bay." Korra suggested, despite not working, Kuvira kept her in the loop.

"You mean Amon's ship?" The man blurted out. "I hope Mrs. Sato knows what she is doing, because this could make the police and firm look bad."

"My mother knows what she's doing." Asami said as confidently as she could, before moving off.

Walking away with Korra, back to her office. Asami muttered to herself, “I hope so.”

Once in her office, the lawyer wanted to know what Korra knew.

"Remember that ship Kuvira put a tracking device on? Well, it may be carrying weapons."

Asami rubbed her forehead, remembering the huge risk Kuvira took. "You’re kidding me?!"

The officer shook her head, "I wish I was."

Taking a seat behind her desk, Asami had an uneasy feeling, as Korra came around to rub her back.

"I'm sure things will work out." Korra said comfortingly, also somewhat on edge too.

 

Yasuko had done it, she got a one day warrant, while the police couldn't rip the ship apart, they could do a thorough inspection. Izumi couldn't wait to hand Amon the search warrant as the ship pulled up to the docks on a rainy Friday morning. Once the crew was off, people from the crime lab, Mako, Bolin and Izumi boarded the ship, they had a lot of work to do. While they couldn't remove the new panel, they could inspect every square inch of the cargo deck. Oil residue was everywhere, the ship carried barrels of oil for refinement. However, where the panel had been replaced, it was exceptionally clean, but that was not really unexpected, because he did mention an oil leak had occurred. The crime lab tested for any other residues, gun powder in particular was high on their list. The boys and Izumi took a walk around on top and went through the ship's cabin, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The crew did have a bit of time to hide things on their way back to the dock, whether or not they did actually hide anything remained to be seen.

"There's got to be something." Izumi was getting frustrated as they were back in the cargo hold.

“This is ridiculous!” Izumi suddenly banged her hands on the railing of the catwalk overlooking the lower deck.

The crime lab was diligently working away. But the hope of finding anything was getting slimmer.

“We have all day to find something…. Anything.” Mako said, trying to be optimistic.

“What’s under this deck?” Izumi wondered looking at the decking around the new panel wall.

“The hull.” Bolin answered.

“But there must be some space in between right?” The acting Chief questioned over her shoulder as she started down the stairs.

“Probably?” Bolin replied but was rather unsure, as he and his brother followed. Izumi was on to something.

The deck was littered with hooks for tying down cargo. Izumi and the boys pulled on the hooks, if even one of them lifted they could investigate underneath. Bolin pulled on the last hook, the deck plating moved to reveal a hidden space. With flashlights in hand, they had found the jackpot.

Izumi was on her radio immediately to her Commander, she needed a team here and two more to apprehend Amon at his house.

"Looks like we got all weekend to tear this ship apart." Izumi said with a self-satisfied smile.

 

The weekend was wonderful, Korra and Asami spent it at the Sato estate. While the news reported of the weapons found and that Amon was nowhere to be found as the police had a city wide search on going.

"I should go home." Korra said reluctantly, she had enjoyed her time with the Sato’s and her apartment just seemed so empty without Kuvira there.

"You don't have too." Asami smiled as she took the younger woman into her arms. "You've stayed here all weekend, and I don't need to be at the office until later on Monday."

"I guess…. One more night wouldn't hurt." Korra pulled away with a blush.

"Great!" Asami exclaimed giving her a kiss to her forehead. The lawyer had spent the weekend pampering her girlfriend, not wanting her to do too much, so her shoulder would heal.

They stood in Asami's bedroom as Korra was starting to pack some of her things up. Looking at her watch, she assumed supper would be almost ready.

"Let's go see if your mom needs help." Korra suggested.

 

This moment was perfect, despite being awake a few hours ago to feed their son and instead of bringing him back to his room, Hiroshi laid him down on his bare chest. Within a few minutes Naoki and dad were asleep. This moment only lasted so long before Hiroshi's alarm went off, the volume was low so it didn't startle him.

"Morning, love." Yasuko smiled while on her side facing her husband.

"Good morning." He replied back and looked down at the sleeping infant. "I really don't want to disturb him." Hiroshi whispered as he remembered the days when he’d do this with Asami.

"I’ll get him." Yasuko said getting out of bed.

Heading to grab her robe, Hiroshi could not keep his eyes off of his naked wife. She was still bandaged up, still had a bit of swelling and redness, but those breasts were a half a size bigger now and that curvy body. She would lose the baby weight in no time, once she was healed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband looking her up and down before she slip on her robe.

"What in the world are you looking at?" As if Yasuko had to even ask.

"You, of course." Hiroshi smiled fondly.

Yasuko just snorted and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she took their son, who had yet to wake up.

"You are so beautiful." Hiroshi said getting out of bed and giving her a quick kiss to her lips.

Dressing in his work attire before taking Naoki to his room, so Yasuko could dress as well. Meeting his family plus Korra in the kitchen, he grabbed his coffee and breakfast to go. Asami told her dad she'd be by shortly after she dropped Korra off at her place. Still tired, having almost forgotten how much work a newborn was, Yasuko was glad for this moment of peace while sitting at the kitchen table watching her daughter and girlfriend talk about their after work plans.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked, making sure she had everything.

Korra nodded then turned to Yasuko. "Thanks for everything."

The elder Sato gave her a hug in return, "you are welcome here anytime."

Asami frowned as she heard the front door open. "Dad must of forgot something."

Her mother looked at her a bit confused as she placed her cup in the sink, she didn’t hear anything, but called out anyways.

"Hiroshi? is that you?"

Nothing. Korra’s instincts kicked in and she felt uneasy as she moved to the kitchen door.

"Unfortunately for you it isn’t." A masked man in black sneered, coming into the kitchen.

Korra took a swing at him, but missed and she was hit in the leg with the man's foot, sending her to the floor, with a yelp of pain.

A second man came in holding a knife and headed for the two Sato women.

Asami stepped in front of her mom, determined to fight him off.

“Asami…” It was her mother’s terrified voice, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Go!" Yasuko didn't move, she was still in shock. Her mind suddenly screamed at her, she needed to get Naoki and started to move, when a third man appeared and headed for Yasuko as Asami and Korra fended off their attackers.

With a bladed weapon he swung cutting Yasuko's forearm as she tried to protect herself, reeling back in pain and clutching her arm, she was unable to move out of  away as she was kneed in the lower abdomen. Falling to her knees, feeling her stitches rip, as hot sticky fluid begun staining her shirt. Her thoughts never leaving her family, in spite of the excruciating pain.

"No no no, Mom!" Asami yelled and used her weight to push her attacker out of the way, as Korra ducked her attacker’s swing, needing to get to Yasuko’s side as well. Without warning Asami was hit over the head as the first man shouldered her weight and begun to carry her out. Korra was on the move, hoping to get to Asami, as the other two men were backing up.

Not watching where she was going, Korra slipped on Yasuko's blood and fell forward, using her good arm to brace herself, it wasn’t enough and she wacked her chin and bad shoulder off the floor. Struggling to her knees, blood soaking her clothes and face, Korra knew she stood no chance of getting to Asami, not with her busted arm.

“Asami! No!” but it fell on deaf ears as she had been rendered unconscious.

Her eyes flicked to Yasuko, writhing in pain, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands barely able to stem the flow of blood. Looking back to Asami, one of the men kicked Korra in the face, dislocating her nose, she grunted in pain, blood trickling out.

Grabbing her phone as the men left, dialing emergency services, she put it on speaker phone as she untied her sling and used it to put pressure on Yasuko’s wound. Police and an ambulance were on their way.

“Asami…?” The older woman groaned.

“I’m so sorry! I couldn’t protect you two.” Korra sobbed, as she increased the pressure, her left shoulder starting to ache. Tears and blood mixed on her face. She had failed them both.

“You did everything you could.” Yasuko winced as she spoke softly.

Korra could hear sirens. “Help is almost here.”

“Naoki.” Her weak voice said.

“I won’t forget him.” Korra promised.

 

Car 36 pulled up to the Sato estate as Kuvira jumped out. “Follow that SUV!” They had seen just moments ago speeding away, they would have stopped it for speeding but they were responding to a call.

Xander nodded and sped off as Kuvira ran inside, weapon out. Getting close to the kitchen the smell of blood was heavy in the air, as the young officer stopped in the doorway, shocked at the scene. There was so much blood, Korra’s clothes were soaked and Yasuko looked terrible. Kuvira wanted to rush in and help but was stopped by Korra’s voice.

“Get to Naoki, he’s in his room!”

Her feet didn’t want to move, she wanted to help her best friend, but Naoki needed her. Luckily for her the paramedics rushed in as Kuvira headed for the infant’s room.

Sprinting up stairs as Korra and Yasuko were being taken away, with more police on their way. She opened Naoki’s door slowly, despite the chaos that went on downstairs, his room was peaceful. The soft tones of his mobile played through the room. Peering into the crib he was sound asleep.

What in the world happened? Korra had told her that her weekend was awesome as she had spent it here. Yet, everything came crashing down within minutes. Yasuko was badly injured, Asami had been taken, and by the pained and helpless look on Korra's face she had failed the Satos.

"Oh Naoki…" she whispered.

A few seconds passed as Kuvira was trying to hold herself together. She could do this, she had to look out for him, but when the baby let out a small whimper, Kuvira panicked. Anytime she was with Naoki, his parents or sister were around but she was alone with him now. Realization donned on her, this was probably how her mother felt with her and Lin would have been 10 years younger. No wonder she gave her up, honestly, having this little life depending on her now was terrifying to Kuvira.

His whimpers got more persistent. Dialing her mother's number, Lin picked up on the second ring.

"Lin…. Mother." Kuvira paused to get her anxiety under control.

Lin could hear the anxiousness in her daughter's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

Having time off was nice, Lin didn't get into policing for the money or influence. She just wanted her mother's approval. Which she was fairly certain she had, it's just Toph had really never said it. Lin was cleaning the house, like the dutiful wife she was and while she would never admit it, Kya had her wrapped around her finger. Her phone abruptly rang, it was Kuvira and she sounded worried. Without hesitation Lin was heading to the Sato's, lights and sirens wailing.

Kuvira took her mother's advice and changed Naoki, which calmed him down. She didn't tell her mother what happened or at least what she knew of the situation. Lin arrived and got a quick explanation and upon seeing the kitchen, she was shocked. Her mind yelled Amon and his Triad thugs, the police had yet to find the business man.

"Kuvira!" Lin exclaimed, seeing her coming down the stairs. She quickly moved to carefully hug her.

"I…I don't know… Korra, Yasuko…they got hurt…" Kuvira said shaking on the verge of tears.

Lin took the baby, holding him with one arm and pulling her daughter into her embrace with the other. They stood in the foyer for several minutes, as Lin kissed the top of the young officer's head.

"We should get to the hospital." Lin murmured, Kuvira just nodded against her chest.

 

Korra was beyond devastated, she had failed her girlfriend and Yasuko, she should have been carrying her weapon, while wishing she hadn't been injured. Now though her face, around her nose and eyes was swollen and bruised. Her left arm in a sling again. As she stared at her reflection in the bathroom, it had been two days since the attack. Flashbacks of the attack and being wounded mixed together in her mind.

“Korra?” It was Kuvira knocking on their bathroom door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Korra responded, she was going to the police station with her roommate. They were working on leads to find Asami.

“You’ve been in there for 15 minutes, we need to get going.” Kuvira said, not mad but concerned. 

Korra let out a long exhale, rubbing her eyes with her right hand. Suddenly the door opened and Kuvira came in, dressed for work.

“Korra—“

“I’m fine!” Korra yelled, making a fist and hitting the mirror, cracking it as a few small shards cut her knuckles.

“Damnit!” Kuvira swore and grabbed a hand towel, wrapping up Korra’s hand. “You need to stop feeling guilty. We will find and rescue Asami. If they wanted her dead, she would already be.”

Korra pushed her friend aside, while maintaining the pressure to her hand. “Asami could be dead now, for all we know. What about Yasuko? She could die, in fact she just might.”

“Clean yourself up. We need to get to the station.” Kuvira folded her arms across her chest, she refused to believe that the Sato women would die. The least they could do was rescue Asami. Kya had done all she and her medical team could do for Yasuko.

 

Just hours after the attack and while at the hospital, Hiroshi received a text from an anonymous source, it was most likely Amon. The text demanded that Hiroshi help make a case against same-sex couples, or Asami would suffer the consequences. Lin had told him to stall as long as possible, the police needed time to find his daughter. Realizing he would only be able to stall for so long, he needed Lin and her police force to work quickly.

Hiroshi and Naoki had 24/7 police protection, Kuvira and her partner were among the protection detail. There were even officers at the hospital watching over Mrs. Sato, who was in intensive care. She had fallen into a coma, during her surgery. As long as her brain showed activity there was still a chance she would pull through. The silver-lining in all of this was the fact that the police had seized the weapons Amon would have most likely used. Korra and Yasuko could have been killed in the attack if they had the guns, the police figured that Asami was the main target, as a result, Korra’s pistol never left her side and if she got the chance she would put a bullet through Amon’s head, for orchestrating the attack.

 

Once the shock, sadness, and fear of losing his daughter and the possibility of losing his wife subsided a bit, he turned his anger on officer Korra. She was supposed to protect them, but upon seeing her bloodied and clearly devastated, he knew he couldn't be angry at her. In his heart, he knew that Yasuko and Asami would never blame her for what happened. In fact, Korra had saved Yasuko from bleeding out on their kitchen floor. Hiroshi didn't say anything to Korra while they were at the hospital, he barely spoke at all. Thanking Kuvira for looking out for Naoki, was all he could muster.

A team of professional cleaners had restored the kitchen and while Hiroshi didn't see the scene nor did anyone tell him about it, he still couldn't stand being in his house. Although, it probably had more to do with it being so quiet.

 

Pacing back and forth in his office at the firm. Naoki was fussing about and he was trying to settle him down. His mind kept going back to the case he had to do for Amon. There were very few firms and lawyers that wanted to go up against a Sato, but there was one person, despite their differences, Hiroshi knew his rival would do it for Yasuko.

A knock sounded and he said 'come in'.

"Hiroshi…" the older man said.

"I trust you know what is going on." Hiroshi said, stopping and turning to Koda.

He simply nodded, his eyes fixed on the tiny infant. "Your son, he's handsome."

Hiroshi didn't respond right away. "Yasuko could have die giving birth to him, all the while I was thinking he wasn't mine. You son of--"

He was cut off by Koda. "That's all in the past now. Yasuko would have never cheated on you. The baby was always yours."

Several minutes passed as Hiroshi tried to settle his son down, so he would nap.

"May I?" Koda asked reaching out, hesitating, but knowing Koda was a father too. Hiroshi passed Naoki over and he settled down fairly quickly.

"I have a request before we get to business." Koda said looking to his rival, who quirk his eyebrow.

"I want to see Yasuko."

A flicker of anger and sadness passed over Hiroshi's features.

"I'll tell the police to let you in." He conceded.

With Naoki in his basket the two lawyers got to work. Koda would agree to defend the rights of homosexual people, thereby further stalling for time, after all, Koda’s daughter was bisexual and even though both Asami and Ava didn't think their parents knew they were having sex, they knew. But there daughters were adults and it was their choice.

 

Korra couldn't help but fidget, as she and several officers were in the conference room at the police station. Lin, Izumi, and Harper led the discussion on all the leads they had about the Triad, Amon and Asami. The SUV had been found abandoned on a stretch of deserted highway, with obvious signs it was carrying a few people and someone tied up. A search of the surrounding area turned up nothing. A thorough inspection of Amon’s ship and house turned up nothing as well. Amon continued to evade the police and while several Triad thugs had been caught and questioned none of them were talking.  As suggestions were being tossed out by the officers, Korra was becoming more fidgety by the minute.

"Easy." Kuvira touched her friend's shoulder.

"I want to be out there looking!" Korra said through gritted teeth.

"Something to add Sergeant Korra?" Izumi asked upon hearing her frustrated comment.

"We need to be out there looking!" Korra repeated.

"And where would you like to look?" The acting Chief queried.

Lin placed her hand on Izumi's shoulder pulling her back slightly, so she could take over.

"I don't know…follow the apparent path the SUV took….I don't know." Korra's voice started off confident but turned unsure towards the end.

"What about Amon’s warehouse?" Mako chimed in before Lin could speak.

"Last we checked, Amon didn't have a warehouse." Xander cut in from the back.

"It’s not in his name… but an alias, I believe." Mako explained himself.

"It's a start." Izumi said looking at Lin, who agreed, even though she really didn’t have a say.

The briefing was coming to a close, everyone having duties to get back to. As Korra the boys, and Kuvira left the room, another officer was bringing in a young Triad gang member, Korra instantly recognized him, with his shaved head and tattoos. Taking off like a bullet and using her good arm, she pinned the man by his throat against the wall. His hands were cuffed behind his back so there was no way he could defend himself.

"Where is she!?" Korra demanded, her anger rising. She had warned this guy about touching Asami.

"Stand down Korra!" Lin ordered, as the station went absolutely silent. Korra was not known for being aggressive, so this was very shocking.

"What did you assholes do to her?!" Korra pressed harder, so much the young man's face was turning red.

Mako and Bolin grabbed a hold of Korra, each taking a side, as Kuvira held on to the suspect.

"Office! Now Sergeant!" Izumi commanded. "And take him to the interrogation room." She instructed Kuvira.

"Back to work everyone." Lin added and the officers got back to it.

Mako and Bolin escorted Korra to the Chief’s office, as Izumi followed close behind.

 

Kuvira roughly pushed the suspect into the interrogation chair.

"You can leave now, officer." Harper ordered as she and Lin came into the room. No longer using a crutch to get around, but still limping somewhat, the Captain adjusted her stands. As Kuvira turned to her girlfriend, despite the stern tone, it didn't reach her eyes. Heading for the exit, Kuvira let her fingers brush against Harper's as a small grin tugged at her lips.

"This stays between us and Izumi. Understand?" Lin whisper to Harper, so only she could hear.

The Captain nodded.

"Alright asshole…" Lin started as she moved to stand in front of the table, leaning slightly forward, hands firmly on the steel table.

"Tell us what you know and maybe you'll get to see the light of day."

He leaned back in his chair, he was still cuffed but they were now hooked to a spot on the table. "I don't know anything."

Lin stood up straight, her right hand on the grip of her pistol, although she wasn't in her police uniform, she still carried her weapon.

"You're the gang member that the Sato women put away. Not sure how you got  released but you better start talking."

Harper moved to stand next to Lin, arms folded, she was more here for Lin then the interrogation. She had seen her superiors in the past do whatever it took to get information. While Lin hadn't done anything too extreme to date, Harper wasn’t going to let her get carried away.

"Are we going to play good cop, bad cop?" He asked smugly.

Lin tighten her grip as she pulled the hammer back on her gun. Clearly the older woman was the bad cop, he thought.

“What are you gonna offer me?” He asked.

“Depends on what you know.” Lin said loosening her grip.

“No jail time.”

“Ha! Not a chance, you don’t get to choose.” The Chief laughed at this man’s brashness.

He just shrugged as if to say, ‘fine then.’

“All we can do is reduce the sentence, Farron.” Harper spoke up quickly.

That peaked Farron’s interest. “By how much?”

“Where is Sato?” Lin pulled out her pistol and slammed it down on the table, the metal on metal sound echoed throughout the room.

“Gonna shoot me?” Farron said leaning forward, challenging Lin.

Her green eyes narrowed but it was Harper, the voice of reason that spoke. “Give us some information first.”

“You asshole cops aren’t gonna find her.” He said with a sneer, thinking he had the upper hand.

Lin grabbed her gun then walked behind Farron, pressing the barrel to the back of the man’s head she pushed forward. His head hit the metal table with a thump.

“Then you are no use to us.” Lin said coldly, finger ready to pull the trigger.

The Captain could see the fear in his eyes right before he hit the table.

"Wait!" He wailed in panic.

"Too late." Lin said pushing slightly harder.

"She's alive!" Farron blurted out.

"Oh?" Harper's eyes flicked to Lin, as she smiled, fear was a good tactic for getting information.

The Chief let Farron lift his head before saying. "Talk." But remained behind him.

"I don't know, she's probably being moved around." While his answer seemed genuine, Lin just had enough of this guy, they needed answers, not the run-around.

"Liar!' Lin lost it and pressed her gun into his temple.

Startled, the Captain was on the move, pushing Lin's weapon away, while taking it from her.

"Calm down." Harper whispered moving Lin back towards the exit.

"He's hiding something." She was furious.

Not bothering to reply, she led the Chief out, she needed to get a hold of herself.

"For spirits sake! What is wrong with you?!" Harper demanded, holding Lin's biceps.

With her jaw firmly set, the anger still flowing through her. A few deep breaths later and she was a little calmer and ready to speak up. Lin explained how this was personal for her as well. The Captain could understand, but knew there was no point in talking to Farron anymore, he didn’t know much. Lin most certainly didn’t need to fly off the handle again, so Harper urged the older woman to go home and try to clear her head.

 

“I realize you are going through an extremely difficult time.” Izumi said sympathetically, as she sat across from the young officer. The brothers had left once Korra was seated.

“You have no idea.” Korra muttered, her right hand still in a tight fist, as her eyes were casted downward.

“But you can’t do that, you know that.”

“What’s the point anymore? We always seem to be taking one step forward and two steps back.” Korra said defeated as her head came up to face the Commander, tears in her blue eyes.

Korra wasn't wrong, policing could be thankless work, but Izumi was determined to remind her why she was a cop in the first place.

"I remember when a young eager officer came to the big city. How you were ready to take on the world and make it a better place. You've made an impact not only on the citizens here but your fellow officers." Izumi explained leaning back, remembering all the fond memories.

Korra only halfway listened, all of that was the past, right now what mattered was how she failed the Satos. Asami was probably terrified, wherever she was. Tomorrow would mark the third day, with still no real leads.

"Can I go now?" Korra wanted to be out there searching for clues, it distracted her from dwelling on how she messed up.

The Commander let out a breath, "yeah... go with the boys, to the warehouse. Kuvira and Xander will meet you guys there as well."

Wordlessly Korra got up and as she reached for the door handle, Izumi spoke in a somewhat pleading tone. "Please don't do anything….rash."

Korra nodded without even looking as she left. Izumi felt miserable for the young woman, to see her so heartbroken was so hard to watch.

The warehouse was small and easily searched in a few hours. Nothing. Mako noticed his friend’s expression and body language decline as he pulled Korra into his arms.

"We'll find her."

Korra was on the verge of tears, the longer this went on the less time Hiroshi had to stall.

"This is unbelievable." Kuvira commented, hands on her hips, looking around the building’s interior.

"Let's head back." Mako said releasing his hold on Korra.

"I want to see Yasuko." She said and Kuvira wanted to go with her, while the rest went back to the station.

 

Kya was finishing up her shift when the two officers came in. Yasuko had no change in her condition, although she had undergone a small surgery to stitch up her forearm. She looked so peaceful, despite the monitors and IVs hooked up to her.

"She has no idea what happened to Asami." Korra murmured softly as they approached the bed.

Kuvira nodded while rubbing her back.

"If you hadn't been there…" she trailed off.

Kya busied herself with taking notes and checking meds, but had one eye on Korra, her face was still a bit swollen, eyes puffy from crying, her left arm tucked tightly against her chest, to keep it as immobile as possible. She had set her healing time back somewhat. While Kya didn’t want Korra doing too much, she very much doubted that if the police found Asami, nothing would hold her back from rescuing her girlfriend, so nobody tried to stop her from participating in the ongoing search effort, in spite of her injury.

"Kya? will she wake up?" Korra asked but remained looking at Yasuko.

"I can't say for certain." Kya was reluctant to reply. "It's all up to her now, we have done all we can do." She continued as she came to Korra giving her a hug.

"You need some sleep." Kya urged pulling slightly away.

Korra nodded then turned, slowly heading for the exit.

Kuvira embraced the doctor, although no words needed to be exchanged. She would take care of her best friend, even if it meant sacrificing time with Harper.

 

Once at their apartment, Korra wasn't expecting Kuvira to stay.

"Go now.… go to Harper's. She needs you."

"It's fine. She more than understands, besides she’s way too independent and can handle herself. You on the other hand--"

"I don't need you!" Korra sharply cut off her friend then headed for the kitchen she needed some pain meds.

Kuvira was a bit shocked by Korra's reaction.

"Sorry, but I'm staying."

"It's your place too." Korra said after she swallowed. Filling her glass with more water, she gulped that down as well. With her hands on either side of the sink, head down, eyes closed, images of the attack and being hit with shrapnel invaded her mind again.

After calling out her name several times and getting no reply, Kuvira moved to touch Korra's good shoulder. She spun around so fast and embraced Kuvira, before she even knew what happened. The young woman cried into her chest.

"Hang in there. We are gonna find her." Kuvira whispered while holding her tight.

 

She wasn't expecting to wake up in a small but lavishly decorated bedroom, in which the bed took up most of the room and there were no windows. With a headache and blurred vision the room seemed to be moving back and forth. Still weary from the attack, the sudden opening of the door made her jump. A well-dressed water tribe man walked in.

Asami recognized him as Amon. Clenching her jaw tight, she was ready to lunge off the bed at him. Amon moved his hand to his hip, casually resting it on a pistol grip. Asami stopped short, as she was frozen in place, eyes going wide with fear.

"Come with me." He ordered turning and heading up a small flight of stairs. Asami went to follow, as she stood on shaky legs, and yet the floor still seemed to be moving.  As she climbed the stairs, she ended up on the deck of a yacht. The sun was shining, the water calm and in all directions there was no land to be found. Green eyes widened as her mouth fell slightly open. Where in the world were they? The nearest landmass could be hundreds of kilometers away for all she knew.

"No one will find us out here." Amon seemed confident in his answer.

"How long have I been out for?" Asami asked, if he was going to talk to her, she might as well ask some questions.

"Only a few hours."

 

That was at least three days ago as Asami looked at the ceiling of the bedroom she had first woken up in.  She was fed once a day and allowed out for a few hours, under Amon’s supervision, as they were the only two on the yacht. The rest of the time she was locked in the room with little to do but think about her family. She wondered how her mother was doing. Then there was Korra, already injured and unable to help them. Asami would never blame her girlfriend for what happened, she was thankful she was there to look after her mom and brother.

Suddenly the door unlocked, she was allowed out to get some fresh air. Amon was on the deck, sipping from a tumbler, as he leaned on the railing. Another sunny, yet somewhat chilly day. Amon and Asami spoke very few words to each other, although she did learn of his plans concerning gay rights. She reminded him that she was a lawyer and the chances of winning were slim to none, the man just laughed and Asami feared there was more to his plan then he was willing to tell.

“Hello?” Amon said, making Asami’s head turned to him, but he was talking into his cell phone.

_‘That's got to be dad!’_ Asami’s heart raced, she wanted to yell, let him know she was still alive.

“She is fine.” Amon spoke as he placed his hand on his gun, while lowering the phone, dark eyebrows lifting, waiting for her to speak.

“Dad? I’m fine.” Asami’s voice cracked with barely contained emotion.

And while she didn’t hear him reply, Amon had indicated her dad had, with a smug smile.

Stepping closer to hear more of the conversation, it sounded like the police were trying to trace the call, but the business man reassured them that they would never be able to trace it or find them. Raising the phone to Asami again she spoke hastily.

“How’s mom? How’s Korra?”

There was several seconds of silence. “They are fine. Mom will be fine. Korra is good. We all miss you.” It was indeed her dad’s voice on speaker phone.

As much as the young woman wanted to yell that she was on a boat in the middle of nowhere, she figured Amon wouldn’t hesitate in shooting and wounding her.

Amon then simply ended the call, as Asami closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Two fingers lifted her chin, as her eyes popped open to stare into blue ones.

“As long as your dad continues to cooperate nothing bad will happen to you.” And for some reason Asami believed him.

Jerking her head away and narrowing her eyes, she spoke with disgust. “You tried to kill my mother and girlfriend!”

He simply smiled. Asami was no helpless daddy’s girl. She was a fighter. While Amon could have gone to one of his safe houses and let the Triad handle Asami, but he didn’t want them to get carried away and hurt her. As attractive as the young lawyer was, he wasn’t interested in women.

“Your father is stalling, which isn’t good for you.” Amon said as he tucked his phone away.

Asami tried to hide her worry, as her mind thought about how she could escape or call for help.

 

It was the fourth day and Hiroshi decided he'd give Amon a call and the police would trace it.

"Wait! Stop it and play it back." Korra called out as she heard something on the recording.

Hiroshi, Kuvira, Lin, and Harper were all in the crime labs audio room. After hearing Asami’s voice, they were all relieved. While Hiroshi lied to her about Yasuko, it was just easier that way, but unfortunately the call could not be traced.

The recording was played back and there it was right in the middle of the conversation.

"I heard it too." Harper said, looking to Korra, who’s eyes lit up.

With one more play back, it was the undeniable sound of…

"Water!" Korra and Harper exclaimed in unison.

"He has a yacht!" Hiroshi excitedly said, remembering seeing it in the harbor a few weeks ago.

"Alright, I'll get the boys to go to the marina and inquire about his boat, and Izumi will have to get the go ahead on the chopper and the ship." Lin explained the plan.

"I'll get my team ready to go." Harper added.

"You can't go." Kuvira said immediately, she didn’t even want Korra going.

"You don't get to decide that." The Captain said and she wasn't going to argue about it, at least not at work.

But the end of the work day, with the chopper and boat awaiting orders, tomorrow’s forecast of bad weather grounded the teams for now. The police couldn't risk going out on the water to search for the yacht, which had left about three days ago, although no destination or return date was given. 

Kuvira was still upset that Harper was going, which led them to arguing about it in the locker room. There was name calling, which led to sex in the shower, which bordered on misguided hate for Kuvira. Harper let her girlfriend get it out of her system, however, when Kuvira unintentionally pressed her thumb into Harper's still healing bullet wound on her leg, she had to take control of the situation.

"Stop!" Harper let out a ragged pained breath.

Realizing what she did, Kuvira blurted out. "Oh spirits! Dammit! I'm so sorry… I didn't…."

While Kuvira tried to back away, she was suddenly pulled into Harper's arms and kissed soundly.

"I'm okay. We're good." Harper murmured.

Kuvira gave a weak smile while running her hand through her wet hair then hugging her Captain again, the warm water hitting her back.

"I'm sorry. I’ve just been so stressed." Kuvira confessed softly.

"I get it. We should finish up and you should be heading to your place." Harper said giving one last squeeze.

"Come to my place, please?" Kuvira asked as she turned the water off, as Harper grabbed their towels.

With a passionate kiss, Kuvira knew the answer was yes.

 

 

The ship was moving, but where? Asami thought, with no windows and the door locked she could only hope they were going towards land. Hours later she heard thunder and lightning, they probably moved to some shelter, perhaps they were close to land. Laying back on the bed, she thought of Korra and how much she missed her and how she couldn't believe she was being held hostage so her dad could represent Amon in a case against the rights of gay people. Wishing she could tell her dad not to give in, her life wasn't worth so many people's rights.

 

The first hearing started on rainy miserable day.  Koda was ready to defend, while Hiroshi had been given some good news, he just needed to stall for a bit longer. Koda had seen Yasuko the day before and was more determined than ever to help. He still loved her and regretted breaking up with her all those years ago. Then Hiroshi showed up and she had fallen in love with him. While her marriage was strong, his started falling apart when his only daughter was 13 years old. When Ava went to the Fire Nations law school, the Satos were there, as Asami was going to law school like her parents. Yasuko was still just as beautiful then as she was now.

The preliminary hearing was slow, Hiroshi had to seem interested and want to win, he couldn't give Amon a reason to hurt Asami. Koda knew it would be hard to go against his rival, but he just needed to think about his daughter's future. The hearing and subsequent trial needed to be kept as low key as possible, it had the potential to be more controversial then the death penalty.

 

Korra could barely sleep tomorrow she and the two teams were going to rescue Asami. Heading to the tactical station, everyone dressed while Korra's gear was modified to accommodate her arm. The teams would be in the police boat while the chopper would be searching from the sky and directing the boat. While they had no idea which way Amon would have gone, the police had gotten in touch with the coast guard and they had said they seen something that might have resembled a medium-sized yacht close to the coast, south of Republic City. With a direction to head in they remained optimistic.

 

"Oh no." Izumi groaned, she and Lin were still at the tactical station, getting ready to leave.

"What?" Lin frowned, following where she was looking.

A tall woman with dark brown hair, tied back and light brown eyes came into the station. While she was dressed in casual clothing, she walked with confidence of someone that was use to being in charge.

"What is she doing here?" Lin recognized the woman now hastily moving towards them.

"Chief Beifong and Commander Izumi." The woman spoke with authority.

"Lieutenant General Hana." Lin and Izumi both said respectfully.

"How could you let my daughter go on a mission like this?! She has a serious injury.” Hana was not overly upset, more worried then anything.

"Your daughter knows what she is doing." Izumi explained, if the Commander didn't already know Harper's mom, she wouldn't believe the two were related, Harper clearly took after her dad.

"I thought your flight was later?" Lin steered the conversation to another topic.

"Took an earlier one." Hana said dismissively. "She could get killed you know?"

"Believe me, I understand." Lin said thinking about her daughter and Korra. They had no idea how many people were on the yacht, or what kind of weapons they had. The ship itself could have countermeasures. There were so many unknowns.

"You two have some explaining to do." Hana demanded, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"You have no jurisdiction he--" Izumi cut Lin off, with a hand to her shoulder.

"Come to the office we will explain." The woman deserved that much, especially since her kid was involved.

On their way back to the Commander’s office. Izumi's radio that was connected directly to Harper, crackled to life.

"We found the yacht. No immediate threats in sight."

"Proceed with caution." Izumi acknowledged.

"Be careful!" Hana grabbed the receiver quickly and expressed her concern.

"Mom!?" Harper exclaimed on the other end.

Lin just shook her head, hand covering her eyes.

The Commander grabbed the receiver back. "Stay focused, Captain."

With Harper's acknowledgment, Izumi looked to Hana disapprovingly.

"Do you really think that helped?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Just brief me on what's going on." And with that she stepped into the office.

"Has she always been like this?" Lin asked, she didn't know the Lieutenant General as well as Izumi did.

"Uh huh." The Commander replied.

As her friend went into the room. Lin checked her phone, Kuvira had texted her.

_'Don’t' worry about me, I’ll be fine.'_

Lin texted back and as she hit the send button, she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. The Chief prayed to whatever spirits were listening to keep them all safe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your mom is in the city now?!" Kuvira was shocked and now nervous about actually meeting her.

"She always did have great timing." Harper groaned.

"ETA five minutes." The driver of the police boat called out.

Harper nodded, "check your weapons and gear. Orders are to take Amon alive if possible. Main target is Asami though."

The two teams responded to the affirmative.

All but Kuvira, who stared at her phone, she seemed like she was lost.

"Staff Sergeant!" Harper called sharply but moved to the woman.

Kuvira snapped out of her daze, showing the Captain her phone and the text her mother had given her.

It said _'Good luck, I love you.'_

"Just as I love you." Harper whispered into Kuvira's ear, making her smile and blush.

That was now two women in her life that loved her and yet she had a hard time saying it back.

"Now get your head in the game." Harper tapped their helmets together.

Pocketing her phone and grabbing her rifle, they were only minutes away from the yacht.

Amon knew he couldn't run just yet, but his yacht had a countermeasure, a rear mounted machine gun. Once deployed he could remotely fire it from the cabin on the top deck. The hull of his yacht was reinforced and all the windows were bullet proof.

"Get down." Harper shouted over the sound of gunfire, then radio the chopper to stay back. While the police boat was lightly reinforced it wouldn’t be able to withstand the constant beating of the bullets for long.

The driver wasn't quick enough and was killed instantly, luckily Mako was able to steer the boat and keep them on track. The Captain ordered her team to blindly fire towards the yacht, while team Avatar stayed down.

They couldn't see Asami with Amon, so they assumed she was below deck. Getting closer to the yacht the gunfire died down. Below deck Asami heard the noise, they had found her, she was going to be rescued.

Grey Fox's heavy support grabbed the riot shield as Bolin followed behind her, shotgun at the ready. The machine gun was getting ready to fire back, Bolin needed to be quick. Unloading his entire clip of shells, the machine turret was down. The rest of the team boarded the ship.

"Split up! Avatar downstairs." Harper instructed.

Kuvira took point, while Korra was in the rear.

Amon had disappeared from the top side cabin, before the police boarded. There were only two rooms below deck a bedroom and the galley/dining area. The second was empty the bedroom however was not.

Amon had his arm around Asami’s neck and a gun pressed to her temple.

Kuvira was the first in, as Korra pushed pass the boys, weapon drawn and pointing at the business man.

"Let her go!" Korra demanded aiming for his head.

"I know his plans! My life isn't worth it. Just shoot Korra!" Asami spoke up as Amon's grip tighten.

"You are surrounded, just give up!" Kuvira said stepping in, so the boys could enter as well.

"Do you think any of you will be fast enough? My finger could slip." Amon taunted moving so Asami covered more of his body.

Mako had radio the Captain about the situation and it seemed like the rest of the yacht was clear.

"I will put a bullet in your damn head, if you don't give up!" Korra was angry as she stepped closer.

Realizing they were at a stalemate, Asami was going to end this once and for all.

"Korra, I’m sorry I hurt you in the past.... I love you!" Asami cried tears in her eyes. That confession stunned Korra and she realized Asami was going to do something drastic. Using her heel she stomped on his foot, as his arm against her throat was released, she rammed both elbows backwards into his stomach. Asami was freed as she moved towards Korra, who grabbed her and spun her around to protect her. Kuvira moved at the same time, shoulder checking the man but not in time as a shot was heard. Landing on the bed with him, Mako and Bolin surrounded them.

"It's over." Mako replied his pistol pointed to Amon’s head.

"Korra?!" Asami gripped her girlfriend's face. Seeing tears in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm okay. Bullet proof vest." Korra smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Did you mean it?" She continued, internally she hoped the answer was ‘yes’.

"Of course!" Asami sealed her decision with a kiss.

A bitter laugh came from Amon. "Hope you all can swim." Kuvira's heart raced at the thought of swimming in her gear again.

Before Mako could speak aloud, a muffled explosion was heard. The yacht rocked violently from side to side, tossing the officers around and allowing Amon to head for the exit.

Bolin and Mako were on the move. "Get off the boat, we got him!" The Lieutenant exclaimed. As the boys headed up top, Grey Fox was waiting.

"Where'd he go?" Mako panted looking around the deck.

"You don't have him?" Harper asked confused, they hadn’t seen him come up.

The yacht rocked back and forth again. Reminding them about the explosion that must of come from the engine room.

"Damn! He got away!" Mako growled in frustration. The girls were topside now.

"We need to go now!" Korra exclaimed and looked towards the police boat, it was sinking now, having been riddled with bullets.

Harper had received word that the chopper would send for the coast guard to come and pick them up.

"We need to jump ship and swim to shore." The Captain said as her eyes landed on Korra and Kuvira.

"Let's go!" Korra was eager to get off this boat and took Asami’s hand. She was a strong swimmer, her bad arm wasn’t going to slow her down.

Stowing their gear as best as they could everyone headed to the railing.

"Stick close." Harper reassured her lover. Kuvira nodded while biting her lower lip.

Korra and Asami jump first, followed by the boys and Grey Fox. Wanting to jump together Kuvira got ready, but chickened out as Harper leaped over the rail. On the verge of panicking again, the yacht was sinking faster now as the front end started pointing upwards.

"Jump!" Harper yelled, if she stayed on the boat as it sank she would be dragged under.

"Get to shore!" Livia called over the waves, knowing her friend was in pain. "We got Kuvira."

With one last look at the sinking boat, Harper started for shore, her leg was so painful, she didn’t need to become a liability. Livia and the team’s sniper stayed back waiting for Kuvira to jump. Everyone else was nearly at the beach within the cove.

It was now or never, with a running start she jumped the railing falling feet first into the water, struggling she broke the surface. The medic and sniper steadied her.

"We won't let you drown. Now swim. We got you." Livia reassured her, Kuvira was scared but nodded and started swimming.

 

Asami dragged herself on to the sandy beach, coughing and gasping for breath, even though she was in every day clothing it was still hard to swim. Looking to her right, Korra was struggling, although she was a strong swimmer, even with one arm. Bolin and Mako were the next out and grabbed ahold of Korra helping her to her feet. The Captain’s team helped her, with Kuvira not far behind.

The two teams had made it, and lucky for them the sun was shining but there was still a chill in the air, but as they all took a moment to calm down, thinking as they had lost one of their own, even Amon got away.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked kneeling by Korra, she smiled as Asami’s fingers stroke through her wet hair.

“And you?”

“Fine.” Kuvira said then looked over her shoulder at Harper, Livia was tending to her leg.

“Go on.” Korra motioned with her head to the Captain.

“I’ll get to her later.” Kuvira said, as Mako and Bolin came to rest by them.

“I knew you’d come.” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear, making her blush.

“I had too.” Korra said softly while thinking about Yasuko, Korra was there when Hiroshi lied to Asami about her mother. Truth was, they didn’t know if she would ever wake up.

Asami rested her forehead against her girlfriends as Bolin exclaimed, “Group hug!”

Pulling away, Kuvira noticed Harper and her team embracing before heading towards them. Harper leaned on Livia for support. Team Avatar stood as it looked like Harper had something to say.

“The coast guard won’t be here for a few hours. But we need to get warmed-up and somewhat dry.”

They all were in agreement and helped to gather some wood and stones. They had a fire going within the hour, and while it was daytime, there was a cool breeze and would only get colder.

“That’s gotta be hard for you.” The team’s sniper commented, as she and Livia were coming back with some firewood.

“She’s happy, that’s all that matters.” Livia answered as Kuvira had her head resting against the Captain’s shoulder.

“Not gonna last. The Captain is a player, commitment isn’t something she does, no matter what she told us before.” As the sniper continued to walk, Livia stopped.

“People can change.”

The taller woman turned around and grinned. “Once a player, always a player.” And continued on to the rest of the team.

Livia watched her ex and Kuvira kiss before catching up with her teammate. Harper was more than happy, she was in love, Livia only hoped that Kuvira returned the feeling.

The sun was starting to set and on the horizon was the coast guard's ship. They would be home soon.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked as Harper let out a sigh.

"I just have to tell the coast guard to pick up our driver’s body. Hate losing people."

Kuvira put one arm around Harper’s shoulder and pulled her close, gently squeezing her, as she hung her head.

 

Republic City harbor was finally in view, the lights of the dock shone brightly in the darkness. Asami and Korra watched from the top deck as the dock was coming into view. Everyone had changed into dry, warm clothes, as Korra and Harper were checked out by medical personnel on the ship.

"I can't wait to be home." Asami sighed with relief. After nearly spending a week at sea, she didn’t care if she ever saw it again.

"Yeah. Unfortunately Amon may still be out there." Korra pointed out, wondering how he got away or if he drowned.

The view of the dock became clearer and as Asami was speaking Korra wasn't really paying attention, she was more interested in all the people waiting for them.

Asami's voice trailed off, seeing her dad and brother, but where was her mom?

"Korra, where's my mom?" Asami asked nervously while gripping the officer's forearm.

"I can't… your dad needs to tell you... I just can't." Korra said sadly and as she directed her attention to the shore, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were there waiting.

The rest of the officers were now on deck. Kuvira could see her moms, while Harper's mom was next to them, she even recognized Korra's parents. By the crowd of people, it seemed everyone had someone waiting for them.

"Please tell me she's not dead! Please!" Tears welled up in Asami’s eyes.

"She's not dead." Kuvira answered and patted the lawyer’s back.

Asami looked back and forth between them, Korra simply nodded in conformation.

The ship docked and all the officers went to their loved ones.

 

Bolin was off first and rushed into Opal’s arms, lifting her up and spinning her around. Once back on her feet, Opal waved Mako over, soon enough he would be her brother-in-law.

Harper's mom pulled her daughter into a hug, whispering. "You're crazy and getting soft, you know that?"

"I learned from the best." Harper smiled against her mother's shoulder.

Hana squeezed back, she really never had to worry about her middle child, Harper was good at taking care of herself.

Kya didn't hesitate in pulling Kuvira in, then grabbed Lin's hand and pulled her closer for a three-way hug.

"We were so worried." Kya said, hugging her tighter.

"He got away." Kuvira said, pulling away and looking at her mother. The Chief was probably going to be upset about that.

"That doesn't matter right now." Lin said dismissively and embraced Kuvira, which surprised her and all the while Lin was just thinking about her family, something she never really thought she wanted until now that she had it.

Korra's eyes were filled with tears. She was happy to see her parents, but sad that they had to see her injured and in pain.

"Korra…" Senna wiped her own tears away as she embraced her only child. Tonraq hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry." Korra whimpered. "I shouldn't have gone, but I had to save Asami. She was kidnapped because of me. I couldn't protect them."

Senna stroked Korra's hair while hushing her. She didn't need to explain.

"We understand." Tonraq said with a smile. "You did what you had too."

"Dad... Where's mom?" Asami asked as she took her brother, thinking that she might never see him again.

"Sorry… but… she." He paused to rub at his face. "She's in a coma."

Asami just blinked in disbelief. She knew her mom had been injured but wasn't sure how badly and yet her dad looked terrible, he was tired, and looked like he lost weight.

"Oh dad…." Asami started to cry as she held Naoki close and kissed his soft forehead, and with a quick glance at Korra, she knew she had to reassure her girlfriend and passed her brother back.

Going to the officer, she gripped Korra's shoulders, looking into sad blue eyes.

"I guess you know how I failed you and your mother."

"What!? You did not fail. You rescued me and gave my mom a fighting chance." Asami said with conviction.

Korra tried to smile but it fell short, although she wasn't expecting Asami to kiss her.

"I've got to go. We'll talk later?" Asami said with a quick glance to her dad, he was definitely itching to get back to the hospital.

Korra nodded, she had some catching up to do with her parents.

 

Kuvira was somewhat torn between her girlfriend and moms. Harper probably wanted to spend time with her mom, so she was so not expecting the Captain to ask her back to her place.

"Are you sure?" Kuvira whispered.

"You did want to meet her, right?" Harper replied with a smile.

"Sure." Kuvira quickly said then cleared her throat as Hana was coming towards them.

"Lieutenant General." The officer said respectfully with her hand extended.

"Staff Sergeant Beifong." Hana took the offered hand.

"Just Kuvira. Formality makes me feel like my mother." She said and saw Lin roll her eyes.

"Fair enough. Just Hana then." The older woman said with a smile.

The awkwardness was getting thicker. Kuvira was usually fairly cool and collected around women and could nearly flirt with any woman, but unfortunately Hana was not one of them.

"Let's go, shall we?" Harper chimed in quickly. Kuvira couldn’t agree more and helped to support her girlfriend’s weight as they moved off.

As The crowd of people began to disperse, Korra watched Asami leave with her family, she had been forgiven, and now her thoughts could drift to Asami’s declaration of love and if she would still mean it once things settled down.

"Come on, let's get you home." Tonraq said with his arm around her.

 

"I know what Amon wanted. Please tell me you didn't give in." Asami made conversation as they were sitting by Yasuko’s side.

Hiroshi just looked at his wife. "I had too, I needed to stall. He would have hurt you."

"Dad… you shouldn't have." Asami said sadly.

Lifting his head to meet green eyes, he spoke. "I couldn't lose you both."

Wiping at her tears, surprised she still had tears left to cry.

"The trial only started, it can be dropped easily." Hiroshi reassured her.

"Amon got away…. Or he could have drown." Asami said as she reached out and took her mother’s hand.

"He could still be out there?!" Hiroshi was surprised.

His daughter only shook her head. Letting out a frustrated breath as he ran his hands through his hair, Asami noticed more greys. Naoki's soft whimpers made them both look, perhaps he'd fall back to sleep. He didn't. Asami got up a heartbeat before her dad.

"I got him."

"He's hungry. I'll go and heat up his bottle." Hiroshi said wearily.

Asami rocked her brother back and forth which seemed to quiet him down, but a familiar voice outside of the room caught her attention. Peaking her head out, it was Ava arguing with the officer stationed outside.

"It's okay." Asami interjected. "She can come in."

With a 'told you so’ look Ava came into the room.

"You’re a natural." Seeing Asami with the baby and how comfortable she looked.

"It's not hard." Asami smiled down at Naoki. "What brings you here?"

"Is your dad still here?" Ava questioned.

"He'll be back, why?" As she took a seat next to her mom again.

"There's something you both should know, about the gay rights trial." Ava took a seat as well, her news wasn't good and Asami could see it in her bluish grey eyes.

Asami groaned with disappointment, this would only add to her dad’s frustration.

 

As Hiroshi returned he was surprised to see Ava as he handed Asami the bottle.

"What brings you here?" Hiroshi asked taking a seat, figuring it probably wasn’t a social visit.

"Well…"Ava paused and glanced to Asami, as Naoki was trying his best to refuse the bottle.

"I know, I know… it’s not as good as the real stuff." Asami said understandingly.

"It's about the trial." Ava directed her attention back to Mr. Sato.

"I'm stepping down." Hiroshi said immediately, he didn’t want any part of it.

"I know, but someone else is taking over, unfortunately, my dad doesn't know who." Ava explained with a sigh.

Hiroshi snorted then laughed dejectedly. "He planned everything. Kidnapping you so I would have no choice but to start the trial."

Asami hung her head, her brother was nearly finished. "This will divide the city even more than the death penalty."

"It will take a team of lawyers to defend their rights." Ava said standing after a quick glance at her watch.

"Just great." Hiroshi huffed. "I'll be in touch with Koda."

The young woman nodded. "We will most certainly be in touch."

With that she turned on her heels and headed out, she had work to do.

"Take him, please." Asami stood quickly, as her dad didn't get a chance to ask why before she was out the door.

"Ava! Wait!"

Hearing her name, she spun to see Asami dodging people to catch up.

"What's up?"

"It's good to see you." Asami said hastily, while Ava tilted her head to the side.

"Rumor is, that you and officer Korra are official." She said with a smile.

Asami blushed, "we are, but it's still good to see you."

"Well… I have a feeling that we will be working together."

Silence stretched out and that's when something shiny caught the lawyer’s green eyes.

"You're engaged?!"

Ava lifted her hand giving them both a better view. "Yeah, just recently actually."

She was impressed by the diamond set into the gold band, whoever Ava’s fiancé was had very good taste.

"Is there something else you needed or wanted?" Ava asked just as Asami was opening her mouth.

"Uh no…." Asami said unsure, actually she could really use a friend, but they clearly had both moved on.

"See you then." She turned on her heels, but didn’t get very far before turning to the side. “I’ll be in the city for a while. You have my number.” And with that she left leaving Asami in the hallway.

She leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around herself. She could talk to Opal, but her opinions and advice would be bias, besides, her fiancé probably needed her. So much had happened in the past couple of hours and that wasn't even factoring in that she had been held hostage for at least four days.

"Asami…." the lawyer jumped not at the sound of her name, but of the hand that touched her shoulder.

Whirling around, she was face to face with Kya, who was wearing a white coat, stethoscope around her neck, and her blue scrubs underneath.

"Are you alright? If you need someone to talk too….” Kya trailed off seeing Asami getting upset.

"Don't remind me."

"Fair enough." Kya said holding up her hands.

The young woman felt terrible for snapping at her. "Sorry…. Anyway, working, huh?"

With a sigh she spoke, "yeah, doing a night shift. Really wish I was with Lin though."

Asami nodded, knowing the feeling of missing a loved one. As her eyes caught a glimpse of the TV in the waiting area.

"The news…" Asami said looking pass the doctor. Somehow they caught wind of the gay rights hearing.

 

**_"…Prosecutor Mr. Sato stepped down, while another unknown firm will be taking the case. Cabbage corps’ lawyers are stepping in to defend. It is unclear if the Sato firm will become involved again as they have been struggling in recent weeks…."_ **

 

"I should get back to my dad, my family." Asami said somewhat defeated.

"You’re not alone." Kya reached out and rubbed at Asami's arm.

 

"Looks like internal affairs are done their investigation." Izumi said smiling as Lin sat across from her, in the Chief’s office the next morning.

"Thank the spirits for that. When are they coming?" Lin said gratefully.

"Right…. About…" Izumi didn't get to finish as there was a knock.

They both stood, however the two men that entered were different then before and they did not look pleased.

"Where is Captain or rather the acting Commander, Harper?" The taller one asked.

Both officers were confused, why were they asking about her?

"Home, most likely." Izumi answered.

Lin held her jaw tight, thinking if they had found out about her daughter's relationship with the Captain.

"She needs to be here now." The same man replied with no room for argument.

"Why?" The acting Chief asked trying to remain respectful.

The smaller, heavier set man brought out a piece of paper. Izumi took it and a brief scan had her worried so much that she needed to sit down.

"Izumi….? What is it?" Lin needed to know if Kuvira was involved.

"Harper is being investigated for the rescue on the Sato woman. Neither she or Korra should have been there. And…oh, this is good…" Izumi stopped to maintain some of her self-control. "She is also totally responsible for the driver's death because she failed to provide adequate information."

"This is total crap!" Lin blurted out, her anger flaring up, how dare they do this to such an exceptional officer.

"Lin… it's signed by the commissioner." The Commander showed her friend the signature.

"Tenzin.…" Lin whispered to herself in shock.

"Heard you two were an item, Mrs. Beifong." The taller man emphasize the 'Mrs.' part.

"That was the spirits-dammed past!" Lin angrily said, ready to grab the taller man and shake some sense into him.

“And yet you still seem to be getting upset.” He said smugly as his partner tapped his arm before speaking.

"You better get a hold of your Captain, Izumi." The shorter man said. "We'll be waiting." They both stood to leave and head to the interrogation room to wait.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Lin was pissed as she reached for her jacket on the back of the chair.

Izumi's hand shot out and grabbed Lin's forearm. "You promised Kya you wouldn't fight with Tenzin."

"He is doing this on purpose because of my daughter." Lin pulled her arm away. "I won't let him get away with it."

The Commander sighed, she wasn't getting through to her friend using the easy way.

"You have no authority, not since you stepped down, Lin! He can do whatever the spirits he wants too!"

The room went silent, the Chief was left blinking at Izumi, she was right, there was nothing she could really do. Tenzin would hurt Kuvira and by extension herself by potentially taking Harper's career away.

"Kya and Tenzin are family, and you know family is very important to your wife." Izumi reminded Lin, as she sank back into her chair, the Commander doing the same.

"Kya and Kuvira…there my family. They’re my girls. I wasn't there for Kuvira but I'm going to be there for her now." Lin explained trying not to give in to her emotions.

"Then stay here, we'll get to the bottom of this." Izumi said lifting the phone receiver and dialing.

 

 

Kuvira, Lin and Hana paced in front of the interrogation room. Izumi and Harper were both inside with internal affairs. It had been an hour since they went in.

"Why are they doing this?" Kuvira asked her mother.

"I don't know." Lin said a little too quickly, her daughter didn’t need to know that the commissioner was involved.

The sound of the door opening made them turn, all holding their breaths. Harper was the first out, her head down.

"Harper...?" Kuvira said reaching out and touching her shoulder.

She simply shrugged it off and continued to head for the locker room, Kuvira went to chase, but Hana held her back.

"Give her a bit of space."

The younger woman looked at Hana with disbelief and before Kuvira could asked why. Izumi came out, a sad expression across her face as she held up Harper's badge. Hana took the badge, her thumb going over the raised letters of her rank.

"She’s just suspended, right?" Kuvira half asked half stated, but she knew the answer, she just wanted someone to tell her she was wrong.

"Terminated, she’s been terminated." Hana murmured, this wasn’t like her daughter, she would have gotten proper authority to go.

"No no no." Kuvira repeated over and over before making a beeline for the locker room.

 

"Hey…" Kuvira spoke softly as she came into the room.

Harper only briefly looked in the direction of the voice.

"I… I… is there something I--" Kuvira was cut off by Harper slamming her locker door.

"There's nothing you can do. I guess, I'm retiring before I'm 40." Harper struggled to keep her emotions in check.

Kuvira knew that's not what her girlfriend wanted to do. Picking up her backpack the Captain was ready to head out. Most of her things were kept at the tactical station.

"Talk to me." Kuvira pleaded stepping in front of her girlfriend.

"About what?"

"Really? Are you kidding me?" the young woman just shook her head.

Harper continued to the exit.

With her heart racing it was now or never. "I'm falling in love with you and it scares me and I wish I had better timin--"

While Kuvira was speaking Harper had dropped her bag, turned and headed for her cutting her off with a kiss.

"We'll talk soon. I promise. I gotta go see my mom. " Harper whispered, her blue eyes shining with tears.

Kuvira just nodded and let her go.

 

Korra showed her parents the sights of Republic city and had spoken little to Asami since she had been rescued, which was only two days ago, the lawyer busied herself with work, her brother, and seeing her mom.

"I don't thin--" Korra stopped mid-sentence as she and her parents entered the apartment.

"Kuvira… what's going on?"

Her roommate turned her head at the sound, evident she had been crying.

"Harper's been…uh….she's been terminated."

Korra was at her friend's side on the couch in a heartbeat. While Senna directed her husband to the kitchen, the least they could do is make some supper for them.

Kuvira explained what happened and how internal affairs got involved and she had no idea what was said or how they could even do that to the Captain.

"What about you and Asami? I mean she did tell you that she loved you." Kuvira switched topics.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, "we haven’t talked about it."

"Do you feel the same?"

With a blush and a shrug Korra didn’t answer.

"Dinner girls!" Senna announced, saving her daughter from any more questions.

 

"You promised, the day before our wedding you promised!" Kya was getting upset after Lin told her what happened at the station.

"I know… but I just want to talk to him." Lin said holding her hands out.

Kya paced in their kitchen, one hand to her forehead. "Just talk?! You two don’t just talk. Eventually it turns into arguing."

Lin wanted to protest, but it was true, she and Tenzin tended to get on each other’s nerves and argue about petty things.

Kya diverted her attention to the clock, the evening news would be on soon.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Kya asked.

"Huh? Uh no…I haven't." Lin was confused at the abrupt change in topic.

"Come." Kya took her wife's hand and led her to the living room.

The top story was the same-sex rights trial, which was sparking debate, some people couldn't believe it was happening, however, there seemed to be a group of people that supported different rights for gay people. The movement was being called purification.

"Oh no. Amon is involved with that." Lin commented very surprised, but with everything else going on she hadn't paid much attention to the news.

"If this goes through our marriage won’t be recognized." Kya said worried.

"We don’t need a piece of paper saying were married." Lin said reassuringly.

"The law does. Think about Korra and our daughter, if it becomes illegal, then what?"

Lin grinned at the use of ‘our daughter’ before saying. "It'll never happen, it’s never been an issue before."

They both took a seat on the couch, as the news continued. Cabbage corps was the defense, with rumors that the Sato firm would be helping. There were no solid reports of which firm would be the prosecution, only speculation that the Red Lotus firm may become involved.

"Red lotus?" Kya looked at Lin confused, having never heard of them.

"I think it’s the firm Amon uses to defend his oil business." the Chief recalled. "I’m going to talk to Tenzin tomorrow." She continued as the news changed stories.

Kya snorted then stood. "Looks like you want to sleep on the couch tonight, huh?"

"If that's what it takes to talk to Tenzin." Lin countered.

The doctor laughed while starting to unbutton her blouse. "You two better not start arguing. Anyway, I’m going to bed." Kya winked as she made her way to their bedroom.

Lin sank back into the cushions, as she tossed her head back thinking, what a night to sleep on the couch.

 

Before falling asleep Harper had texted her, wanting to see and talk to her, after her shift. Not caring that she was still in her uniform and driving her squad car. Coming into Harper's driveway, she saw Hana packing bags into the car. Why would she be leaving? She had only just gotten here.

"Hey…leaving so soon?" Kuvira asked, with a lightness in her tone as she stepped out of the car.

Hana stood up straight after closing the trunk. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kuvira." her voice held no emotion or indication what was going on.

"You too." Kuvira said quickly as Harper was coming towards them, limping a little.

"Hey you." Harper said with a smile as her girlfriend moved to hug and kiss her.

As the Captain pulled away from the kiss slowly, Kuvira knew something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

Harper’s eyes were casted downward. “I’m going to the Fire Nation for a bit. Spend time with my family.”

Kuvira’s mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out, she was still trying to process what the older woman said.

“I will be back, besides you’re here and so is all my stuff.” Harper tried to lighten the mood, seeing tears starting to form in those brilliant green eyes.

“Promise?” Kuvira’s voice cracked.

Pulling her girlfriend into a hug again, Harper begun to whisper. “I promise, this is just something I need to do. I still love you very much, Sergeant.”

Kuvira couldn’t help but smile, she would always be a Sergeant to Harper. Sadly though, she had to let go and not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded. It was heartbreaking to watch them leave, feeling like a piece of herself had left.

 

Kuvira came into her apartment, head down and as she lifted it, Korra was standing in the living room a few bags at her feet. She was dressed in her water tribe clothing and was somewhat surprised to see her roommate.

"Korra?" A dark eyebrow raised in question, but she already knew the answer.

The younger woman frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Again….I do live here." Kuvira tried to make light of the situation.

Korra smiled, "I’m just--" the door open again, Senna and Tonraq came in, they too were not expecting their daughter’s roommate to be here.

"We'll just take these and wait for you in the car." her father said, moving to collect the bags.

Senna placed her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. "It was nice to see you."

She smiled, Korra’s parents were such caring and understanding people.

As they left, Kuvira went to sit on the couch, mentally exhausted. "Leaving huh?"

"For a bit. I don’t have much to do around here." Korra said as she gestured to her left arm.

"What about princess?"

Korra just shrugged and sat down beside her roommate. "She’s really busy…the firm, her brother, her mom. She knows and agrees, it’s probably the best time.… so what about you?"

Kuvira stared off into space, thinking for several moments, maybe Harper had an ulterior motive for leaving. With a deep breath, she told Korra that Harper was leaving too, but wasn’t sure when she would be back. Kuvira did express her fear that maybe she wasn’t going to come back.

"Don't think like that!" Korra exclaimed. "She loves you. You should see her eyes light up when you enter the room."

Kuvira laughed a little, that was certainly true. "You should get going." Not wanting to hold Korra up any longer.

They stood together as Korra embraced her friend. As they pulled away Kuvira kissed a tan cheek. "Thanks… and be good, don’t go injuring yourself again."

“I will…. see you.” Korra promised as she headed out.

Kuvira sat down again, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms, wondering what in the spirits just happened. First Harper then Korra, all she needed now was to have something happen to her moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this whole fanfic writing is harder then I thought.... lol.  
> Anyhoo.... Thank you guys for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure?” Korra asked as she sat in front of Asami in her office at the firm.

Asami nodded, despite not wanting Korra to leave, she was going to be busy and probably wouldn’t have a whole lot of time to spend with her girlfriend.

“Asami….” Korra reached across the desk to take her hand. “You’ve been through a traumatic situation, you should seek help.”

“I will.” The lawyer said as she squeezed the tanned hand. Truth was, she just wanted to keep busy and not think about being kidnapped.

Korra sighed and released her hand standing in the process, Asami stood seconds later. Giving the taller woman a hug and slow kiss, pulling away as a knock sounded.

“Come in.” Asami said straightening out her blouse.

“Hey, you two.” Opal smiled as she came in, holding Naoki.

“Hey.” They both said in unison as Asami went to take her brother. Her dad was at the hospital, although there was no change in her mother’s condition.

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Korra said, moving towards the exit.

Asami only half acknowledged as her brother stole her attention by being fussy.

“Can you get his bottle—“

“Got it.” Opal interrupted, holding it up.

With a quick look at the door, Korra had already gone. Wishing they could have talked more about their relationship, as neither one had brought up the fact that Asami had said she loved Korra.

“Korra would have stayed.… She would have stayed if you asked.” Opal said, seeing the disappointed look across her friend’s face.

“It wouldn’t be fair to her. I just don’t have the time.” Asami sighed as her brother was fighting his bottle. “Damnit, I wish mom was here.” she was frustrated but she was doing this for her dad and mom, since her dad took care of him at night.

“Do you love her? Or did you say it because you might have died?” Opal inquired.

 

“Asami?” Ava repeated, once again her rival was daydreaming.

“Sorry.” Asami said with a shake of her head. It was after hours at the firm as the two lawyers prepared their case.

Her mind kept going back to yesterday when she agreed that Korra should spend time with her parents in the south. Opal had asked her a question, but she never gave an answer as somehow Naoki knew she was getting upset and overwhelmed and he started crying, so her attention was all but focused on him as Opal had excused herself to get back to work, Asami and her dad were in for a tough trial.

“Let’s call it a night.” Ava suggested as she stood.

Asami nodded gathering the files up and that’s when the light bounced off of the diamond ring, making her pause.

“Who’s the lucky guy or girl?”

Ava stopped packing up, blue eyes lifting to meet Asami’s.

“He was my high school sweetheart, we just recently re-connected and sort of picked up where we left off.”

Asami tilted her head to the side, “You don’t seem too enthusiastic.”

Ava let out a long breath. “My dad doesn’t exactly approve of him.”

“But?” Asami encouraged, knowing there was more than that.

“But nothing!” she said a little too forcefully.

Asami flinched and wanted to apologize but Ava had packed all of her things up hastily.

“See you in court tomorrow.” And with that her rival turned co-worker left.

The lawyer slammed one hand on the desk, the other hand holding on to her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut. Korra was gone, her mom wasn’t awake yet, and her dad was dealing with an infant and the firm. Asami hadn’t really realized that she started crying until droplets soaked threw some of her papers. It was time to go home herself, to her apartment that is. It felt different at the estate without her mother.

 

Following his partner into the station after their day shift, as Kuvira headed for the locker room, Xander grabbed her arm.

“What?” Kuvira was startled by the contact.

“Chief Izumi needs to see you.” Xander simply said as he let go.

Kuvira changed direction as her partner followed. Once in the office, Kuvira took a seat, while Xander stood beside her.

“Your partner is worried about you. So I’m giving you some time off.” Izumi cut to the chase.

“What?!” she looked between Xander and Izumi. “Where did this come from? I’m fine!” Kuvira continued.

“Please…. Just take some time off.” Xander said putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I out rank you Sergeant, don’t tell me what to do!” Kuvira shrugged the hand off and pushed back from her chair.

“Staff Sergeant sit down!” Izumi pulled rank and Kuvira did as she was told, while giving Xander the cold shoulder. “This is why you need time off. Not only did Korra leave for a bit, but Har—“

“Stop reminding me that my girlfriend just got up and left, spirits!” Kuvira huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Take some time off, please. You need it.” Izumi said in a gentle tone.

“Fine.” The Staff Sergeant was up and headed for the door, clipping Xander’s shoulder on the way out.

The door closed with a loud thud, as Xander hung his head.

“You did the right thing. I am so swamped with work by the time I would have seen it, she or others could have gotten hurt.” The acting Chief was sincerely thankful he was looking out for her.

The young man nodded, Kuvira wasn’t going to forgive him anytime soon.

 

Stepping into the locker room, Kuvira was suddenly pushed into the locker with a hard shove, as someone was holding her tight by her shoulders.

“What did you do?” the angry female voice demanded.

“What in the spirits are you talking about?!” Kuvira said through gritted teeth while looking into Livia’s hardened brown eyes.

“Harper…. What did you do?! She just doesn’t runaway like that!” Livia yelled, while digging her finger nails into Kuvira’s shoulders.

“Get off!” with a hard shove back, Kuvira freed herself. “What is wrong with you? Didn’t you even talk to her? She’s been terminated and needed to spend time with her family.” Kuvira angrily spat back, rubbing her shoulders.

“I heard all that. She just keeps telling me things will be fine.” Livia panted as she pulled out her phone, looking at the last text from Harper.

“Wait until she hears about this.” Kuvira laughed but it turned into a groan. Her back had hit the lockers harder then she first thought.

“The Captain is a player, she doesn’t do committed relationships!” Livia knew that would hurt Kuvira the most.

“Do you think that’s gonna stop me from trying to be with her? So you can go back to sleeping with her? Not gonna happen!” Kuvira was pissed and on the move, as Livia stepped back, she stumbled over the bench, reaching out she grabbed the front of Kuvira’s shirt dragging her down with her.

The medic was smaller in stature then Kuvira, but not necessarily weaker. The Staff Sergeant arched her fist back, while straddling the woman, her weight pinning the medic down as her other hand was squarely on Livia’s chest.

A strong hand gripped her wrist and hauled her back. It was Grey Fox’s support. While the sniper was at Livia’s side.

“I don’t even want to know what this is about.” The support said, she was taller, and stronger then Kuvira and easily held her back.

“If she doesn’t come back that’s on you.” Livia said accusatorily.

“Do you really think Harper would want either of you fighting like this?” the sniper asked, she was tall and lean compared to the medic.

Kuvira and Livia just stared at each other panting.

“Is it true, are you really Chief Beifong’s daughter?” Livia asked out of the blue.

Kuvira’s eyes narrowed but she kept her mouth shut.

“Oh for spirit’s sake! It’s true!” the medic let out a frustrated breath as she turned and hit a locker door with her fist. It released some of her pent-up energy. The team’s sniper jumped at the sudden outburst, Livia wasn’t known for being aggressive, but when it came to Harper all bets were off.

“This is over. We all have work to do.” The support said firmly, although they were tactical officers first, they still performed regular police work, Livia had patrol, while the sniper and support were off to help secure a crime scene.

“Our superiors don’t need to know, we’ll all just drop it.”  The sniper eyed her teammate and the Staff Sergeant.

“I swear…. if I find out that you hurt Harper now or even in the future, I will see to it that you’ll never be on the tactical team.” Livia let her threat hang in the air.

Kuvira just snorted, time to crush any thoughts the medic might have about being with Harper again. “She loves me, and I can guarantee that I have seen a side of the Captain you will never see.”

Livia lunged forward but the support stepped in front, easily stopping her. “Just drop it.”

Kuvira grabbed her things, storing her weapons and utility belt. Flipping the medic off, Kuvira got in one last jab. “She is so good in bed, and that body.” She gave a low whistle before continuing. “No wonder you want her back.”

Growling in anger she pushed her teammates away, it was too bad she had to work.

 

Tenzin's office was in a government building in the downtown area. Dressed in casual clothing, Lin didn’t need an appointment to see him. Tenzin was expecting her anyways.

With her hand on the doorknob, she took a deep breath to calm herself, swinging the door open, Tenzin was waiting, hands clasped on his desk.

"What have you done?" Lin said as calmly as she could.

"Neither the Captain or Sergeant should have been there." Tenzin responded evenly as well.

"Nothing was going to stop Korra from rescuing Asami. And Kuvira…. She followed her friend…." Lin trailed off as she took a seat.

"And Captain Harper followed her girlfriend. Knowing she could lose her job." Tenzin paused, Lin looked shocked wondering how the commissioner knew Kuvira and Harper were together.

"Your daughter seems to be very taken by the Captain." he smugly added.

"You’re doing this to hurt me. Because you can’t stand the fact that I had a child." Lin laid everything out, this of course was not a topic they had ever discussed, because he had only just learned of Kuvira.

"She needs to be held accountable for her actions. I wouldn't be doing my job if I did nothing." Tenzin had the upper hand and he knew it, so there was no reason to indulge Lin by answering her question.

"I have a feeling that you had something to do with me being investigated as well." Lin said arms folded.

"And on that note.… your investigation is nearly done. I’m sure you'll have your job back and, amidst what will be a very controversial trial yet again." Tenzin said happily.

"I never planned for Kuvira." Lin confessed. "I never planned to tell her either."

"And yet somehow she ends up in this city and on your police force. Despite repeated infractions, she somehow is still a police officer." Tenzin said while looking through some of his notes internal affairs had given him.

Lin was visibly getting upset as she started to clench and unclench her hands.

"I promised Kya I wouldn't argue with you, but there must be some way to reinstate the Captain?” Lin really didn’t want to sound like she was pleading, but there had to be some way.

Leaning forward on his desk with a slight grin he spoke. “It was either Harper or Kuvira, and I figured it would hurt you the most to terminate Harper.”

The Chief’s eyes widened at Tenzin’s admission. “What are you playing at? Why take away her career just to hurt me? Are you still not over the fact that we broke up.” Lin could feel the anger rising rapidly and had to pause.

Tenzin sat back. “I broke up with you for Kya, just ask her. But I was really never over you, we could have had a family but—“ Lin stood quickly, palms hitting the desk as she interrupted him.

“I’m gay Tenzin! I’ve always been, I’ve always loved your sister. Having a family with you would have been a lie. Kuvira and Kya they are the family I’ve always wanted.” Lin had enough, although it didn’t seem like Kya would have asked her brother to break off their relationship, perhaps he was bluffing just to add to her pain.

All was quiet in the room, the ticking of the clock sounded so loud and Lin was on the verge of losing it. Getting a form from his desk, he simply signed the bottom of it. Sliding it across to Lin so she could read it, the Chief relaxed as she ran one of her hands threw her hair.

“As soon as you are reinstated as Chief, you’ll be able to help get Harper’s career back.” Tenzin said solemnly.

“Why the change of heart?” Lin dared to ask.

“I thought by hurting you, you would know how much I was hurting. Instead I just feel…. Terrible.” The commissioner said, his eyes never leaving Lin’s, so she would know that he was being honest.

Lin smiled, the same smile, she really only used on Kya, on the people she loved. Folding the paper up she was ready to leave with good news. However, Tenzin’s voice halted her. “There is no guarantee that will work.”

“But it’s something.” Lin said looking at the folded paper. It was a form that would give Harper the chance to speak with internal affairs, so she could explained her actions, something she knew the Captain didn’t get the chance to do in the first place.

 

Korra was smiling, actually smiling, since arriving in the south a day ago. She and her parents were sitting down to their evening meal with Katara, who despite being retired, still made house calls to some of her favorite patients and Korra happened to be one of them. Katara would recognize her daughter’s handiwork anywhere. Her sutures were always neat and small, reducing the amount of scarring.

Sadly though, Korra would never have 100% functionality in that shoulder or arm, but 95% was still exceptional.

“I didn’t know Kya helped to deliver Asami, she just said her family had known Kya since she was little.” Korra said with a laugh. Asami probably didn’t know that Katara had assisted in Korra’s C-section, while her daughter assisted in Asami’s birth. It made Korra think that perhaps they were always destined to meet.  

“Perhaps in a few days, we can do some physiotherapy, so your muscles don’t get too weak.” Katara recommended, the young woman agreed, she was looking forward to making some progress on her healing.

 

Sitting cross legged, back straight, Katara had taken off her sling. She lifted her arm slowly as it was becoming more painful as she went higher.

"Don’t push yourself to much." Katara warned. Korra nodded and let her arm down again.

Korra had gone to the retired doctor’s house early in the morning for some physiotherapy and all seemed to be going well.

"Make a fist." Katara instructed.

Closing her fingers slowly until it became too painful and yet she was unable to make a fist.

"That’s as far as I can do it." Korra said somewhat sadly.

"It’s a start." Katara smiled as she took the young woman's left hand. "We'll try again tomorrow." The older woman said doing Korra’s sling up again.

Walking home she noticed her hometown hadn't changed much and she wished that Asami could be here with her. Without warning she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Owww…. What the?" Korra winced in pain while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry!" a group of kids called, then went back to playing in the snow.

Korra just grunted, they were lucky she didn’t pull out her weapon, and continued on while taking her phone out. Asami had been asking how she was doing and they really never talked about much else. They both had expressed how much they missed each other and while Korra didn't know when she was coming back, but promised she would. Pocketing her phone, she heard a trash can smash to the ground as she was walking past an alleyway. With her right hand she whipped out her pistol pointing it down the alleyway. It was daytime so it was lit up well.

"Hello?" Korra stepped cautiously towards the metal trash bins.

A dirty white ball rolled out of one of the cans, startling her, but as the ball started to unfurl itself, Korra realized it was a puppy, a dirty, and very matted puppy. It shivered as its blue eyes looked up. Korra holstered her gun and got to her knees holding her hand out.

"It’s okay." Korra coaxed as the puppy sniffed her hand. Sensing that this human wasn't dangerous, it limped closer and nestled against her thigh, shaking. 

With no ID tags, being skinny, and very dirty, it looked like this puppy had been out here for a while. Picking the little bundle up and holding it close to her chest, she noticed it was female.

“Let’s see if we can’t get you cleaned up, and get some real food in you.” Korra said as she unzipped her coat, placing the puppy inside for the walk home.

 

"Korra? What is that?" Senna asked as her daughter came in the front door.

Rather than tell her, she showed her the dirty ball of white fur.

"A dog?!" Senna was surprised, eyebrows shooting up into her forehead.

"I’m gonna give her a bath." Korra said and hurried down the hall.

"Wait! Korra?! Clean up when you’re done!" Senna called, with a shake of her head.

"I will!" she yelled back.

The puppy was pure white with radiant blue eyes and luckily she wasn't injured, just weak from hunger.

"Now for a name." Korra thought out loud as the puppy wagged its tail, tongue hanging out, patiently waiting.

"Naga." and she seemed to agree as her tail wagged faster.

Coming out of the bathroom, Naga on her heels, Korra looked in the fridge for some leftovers, finding some steak, she chopped it up feeding the small cubes to the puppy.

"Korra…. Come here." it was her mom’s voice from the family room. Senna was on the couch with the noon time news on. Korra stared at the TV, earlier video footage showed Asami, her dad, and another older man and young woman all entering the courthouse, with the news anchor commenting that the trial for gay rights was officially beginning.

"That’s a lot of lawyers defending their rights." Senna remarked.

"Who's the prosecutor?" Korra asked sinking down on to the couch.

"Didn’t say who." Senna said as she watched the puppy try to jump on the couch. "Are you sure you can handle a dog?" After all, her daughter did live in an apartment, and she did have a full time job.

"Of course. Maybe I’ll join the K9 unit. She’s only a puppy I could train her." Korra said with a smile as she lifted Naga up with her good arm.

Diverting their attention back to the news there seemed to be peaceful protests going on outside of the courthouse, both for and against.

"This has never been a problem. Why are gay people any different from the straight people." Korra questioned.

“If Republic City passes any laws, then it’s only a matter of time before the other nations might as well.” Senna said rather worriedly.

“Asami is working the case, she won’t let it happen.” Korra said with pride in her voice, which had her mom smiling.

 

Kuvira was excited, she had to tell Harper that she could get her job back. The phone rang three times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey…. Oh uh no. Its night there…. Sorry." Kuvira apologized, forgetting about the time change.

"Its fine…what’s going on that you have to call me in the middle of the night." Harper said sleepily.

"You could get your job back, you got a chance to talk to internal affairs." Kuvira excitedly explained.

"Really?" Harper was more awake now as she sat up a little.

"Really! I can send you the papers and by the time you get back everything should be ready." even though her girlfriend couldn't see it, Kuvira was smiling brightly.

"Sounds…. Sounds good." Harper hesitated in her answer which didn't go unnoticed by Kuvira.

"What’s wrong? Is everything okay? You are coming back, right?" the younger woman started firing questions off.

"Kuvira! Calm down." Harper could barely keep up, her mind was still in sleep mode.

"Sorry." a small voice said on the other end.

"Send me the papers." and she heard Kuvira breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay… so I'll let you get back to sleep. I…. ah…. love you." Kuvira stuttered at the end.

“I love you too.” Harper said back, then hung up. Falling back on to the bed, she never expected her girlfriend to call with the chance to get her job back and yet she couldn’t tell Kuvira that she had two offers: one to join Capital City’s police force, and the second to join the Fire Nation’s Army. That particular topic was for another day or maybe not at all.

 

Kuvira had been following the news while she was off. After seeing Asami and the other lawyers going to court, Kuvira just knew she had to be there. Before leaving, Korra had asked her to look out for Asami. Heading into her room, she dressed in her uniform, grabbed her belt and gun from her lockbox and headed out, calling Izumi in the process.

A peaceful protest was in full swing as Kuvira made it into the building. There were a lot of people, including several news crews. Dodging people, she saw Opal in the crowd and with a slight smile to herself, she really couldn’t believe they were related, cousins that is. No wonder she always liked the woman.

"Opal!" Kuvira called out.

The smaller woman turned at the sound, surprised to see the officer.

"What are you doing here?" Opal asked, it had been a while since they had seen each other and Kuvira didn’t work in the courthouse usually.

"Where’s your boss?" Kuvira asked still looking around for her.

"Asami? She’s in room two. The trial has already started." Opal said still wondering why Kuvira was here. "It’s a closed trial, only essential people are allowed in." the assistant continued seeing as the officer was making a move for the room.

"Let me guess.… They are gonna be in there for a while." Kuvira said hands on her hips. Opal just nodded sympathetically.

 

The Red Lotus' lawyers gave her the creeps. The woman, P’Li was tall with piercing red eyes, long braided black hair with the sides shaven and her co-worker and probably lover, if how they were looking at each other was any indication. His name was Zaheer, he had a stocky build, brown eyes, a shaved head with hints that it was greying and a scar through his left eyebrow.

If these two were working for Amon then they were also connected to the Triad as well. The courtroom held only the lawyers, judge and a few others. Neither the public nor media were allowed in.

"This trial is unnecessary." Koda spoke up as Hiroshi stood next him. With their daughters sitting behind them.

"And yet here we are." P’Li said smugly.

The judge was female and was probably the most open-minded, she did what was right, not what was convenient.

"It’s never been an issue before, why is it now?" Hiroshi countered. "We live in a democratic society, the people should be voting on this matter."

"Just like the people got to vote on the death penalty." Zaheer remarked with a snort.

"This is people's rights we are talking about!" Hiroshi said raising his voice.

"Settle down, Mr. Sato." the judge warned.

"Committing a crime is very different than the rights of others." Koda continued his colleagues train of thought.

"Why does it matter who someone loves?" Ava asked as she stood, and the judge raised an eyebrow to the prosecution.

"This has nothing to do with love." Zaheer stated. "Same sex couples can’t have children, shouldn't be raising children and there are people who are uncomfortable around them."

The entire defense team scoffed at such absurd arguments.

"This is Amon’s doing." Asami stood and took the floor. "He had me kidnaped, nearly killed my girlfriend and put my mother into a coma. All because he has something against homosexuals." Asami didn’t let her emotions get the best of her, even though she wanted too.

"Miss Sato, there is no evidence that Amon has anything to do with this." the judge said.

"The Red Lotus is his firm…. The one he uses all the time. When the Sato firm didn't take his case, he resorted to kidnapping to force my dad to start this ridiculous trial." Asami explained as she looked between the judge and prosecution.

"All lies." Zaheer said calmly.

"What?!" both Satos blurted out.

The news of Asami’s kidnapping, the attack and subsequent rescue was fairly low key in the media, but surely the judge had heard about it.

Zaheer and P’Li knew they were pushing the Satos to a breaking point, they just had to push a bit harder.

"In any case, we are not talking about that series of unfortunate events. This is strictly on the rights of homosexuals." the judge said, a touch of sadness in her voice. What had happened to Yasuko Sato was very tragic and there were many people pulling for her recovery. Asami was done talking and went to take her seat. This was going to be one long and emotional trial. Silence followed for several seconds after such a heavy topic.

"We will reconvene tomorrow afternoon." the dark haired judge said banging her gravel and standing to leave.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Asami wasn’t so sure she would be able to keep her poise for the duration of this case.

"We will get the upper hand." Ava said as she patted Asami’s back.

She gave out a short laugh. "We have a long road ahead of us."

All the lawyers headed out to a sea of people, mostly the media wanting interviews.

Kuvira spotted Asami and made her way over. "Hey!"

Either she didn’t hear or was just ignoring her, thinking it was the press.

"Princess." Kuvira called when she was a little closer.

That name got Asami’s attention and she turned to face Kuvira, in her uniform with a smirk.

Asami groaned, really not in the mood. "What is it?"

"I think you know what." Kuvira said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm headed to the firm." Asami continued on her way, smiling to herself, of course Korra would be looking out for her.

Opal had left for the firm a few minutes ago, and her dad was going to the hospital. Taking the back exit Asami slipped passed the media and to her car, as Kuvira followed in her squad car.

 

Kuvira followed close behind Asami’s car as they came upon an intersection, Asami needed to turn, as she waited for the traffic to clear, Kuvira noticed another car which was clearly trying to rush the light, but something had the officer on edge, something wasn’t quite right. Realization donned on her the other car wasn’t going to stop. Flicking her lights and sirens on, she positioned her cruiser in between Asami’s and the one speeding towards them. Asami was confused, what was she doing? Green eyes widened, Asami saw what Kuvira was seeing. The speeding car barely had time to stomp on the brakes and turn, realizing they weren’t going to hit their intended target. The black mid-sized sedan hit the cruiser right in between the front and rear doors, pushing the cruiser slightly as her vehicle was reinforced. The black car’s air bags popped, but the male driver still got out stumbling around. Kuvira freed herself by kicking her own door open and charged for the man.

"Police! Down on the ground!" Kuvira ordered, grabbing her cuffs off her belt.

Clearly struggling with a concussion the man tried to escape. Kuvira, herself was somewhat shook but cuffed the man and called for backup.

Asami was stunned the officer had possibly saved her life. The shock of what just happened wore off and she got out going to Kuvira’s side.

"I…. I don’t know what to say." Asami stuttered as Kuvira was taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Protect and serve…. It’s what I do." the officer simply said.

"Maybe you should sit down." Asami said steadying Kuvira, she nodded and sat down on the pavement, knees slightly up with her forearms resting on her knees, in basically what was the middle of the road. The male suspect was cuffed, lying face first on the pavement, struggling every once and a while against his cuffs. Blood trickled from a gash in his forehead.

Two squad cars showed up and an ambulance. The police directed the traffic while the paramedics took the suspect.

Kuvira looked at her car then to Asami who was kneeling next to her, rubbing her back absently.

"Thank the spirits for that donation." Kuvira said with a smile.

The lawyer turned her head to the busted cop car. "Thank you." Asami directed her attention back.

"I bet that was no coincidence.” Helping Kuvira to her feet Asami couldn’t agree more.

"She asked you to look out for me, didn't she?"

Kuvira just nodded.

"So that’s why you were at the courthouse." Asami continued as two tow trucks showed up along with more officers.

"You have my phone number if you need.… Anything." before Asami could reply the officer had walked off to speak with her co-workers. Asami left the scene and noticed an undercover car following her. This was going to be her life now… constantly being watched by the police. Her parents were also being watched over too. As long as Amon and the Triad were still out there, the Satos needed protection. Once at the firm she just wanted to get to her office, but that was not going to happen as her co-workers needed her, the three interns that is, when all she wanted was to hear Korra’s voice and what she wouldn't give to hear her mother’s as well.

 

Korra was doing much better, both mentally and physically, largely due in part to Naga. Having spoken to Asami last night, she learned about the trial and car accident, she had made a point to thank her friend. Korra urged Asami to seek help, she needed to talk to someone, the lawyer's voice seemed like she would cry at any moment.

On the bright side, Korra was feeling more and more confident about going back to the city and possibly joining the K9 unit. Asami sounded upset at that bit of news, it meant she wouldn’t be at the courthouse anymore. Saying their goodbyes was tense, Korra desperately wanted to talk about the lawyer’s and her own feelings about their relationship and where it was headed. But with all the stress Asami was under, it didn't seem right to dump that on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got a lot of writing done this month.  
> I'm not so sure if there will be a third part depends on how this one ends, I guess?  
> Oh and a heads up... the next two chapters will have some angst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up---There's gonna be a bit of angst at the end of this chapter

"I think it’s time." Katara said as she removed Korra’s sling and did a final examination of her shoulder. Senna and Tonraq stood by hopeful, as Naga bounced around Korra’s feet. While her shoulder still pained her from time to time, and there was some numbness, but her muscles had gotten somewhat stronger. All things considered she had come a long way.

"I think I’m ready." Korra smiled, in addition to physiotherapy she had gotten help with her nightmares which improved her mental health. Through it all Naga was by her side, she was gaining weight and becoming stronger every day.

"We will miss you. Please visit again sooner…. perhaps?" Senna said as she wiped at her tears.

"I'll try." Korra moved to hug her mom and it felt good to use both her arms.

 

Lin’s reinstatement was kept fairly quiet and she fell easily back into her role as the Chief, internal affairs even gave her a formal apology. Lin knew they wouldn’t find anything, when it came to Kuvira, Lin did things by the book, so she wouldn’t be accused of favoritism. Although, the news of the Chief’s daughter was becoming common knowledge among her officers. Izumi resume her old position, as the tactical officers begun to wonder if Harper would come back. Izumi couldn’t comment because she really had no idea, she had heard about the Captain’s chance to talk to internal affairs but little else.

Kya was finishing up her day shift and was looking forward to her evening with Lin, who had never skipped a beat since taking her position back a day ago. As she went over Yasuko’s latest brain scans, nothing had changed and if nothing ever did, just maybe it was time…. Kya shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wanted her friend to wake up, but as a doctor she knew the longer she was in a coma the chances of her waking decreased.

Packing up to leave she made a point to stop by the intense of care unit. In the beginning there were two officers watching over Mrs. Sato, now though, there was only one, the officer was a middle aged man who had been here before.

"Doctor." he said with a smile.

Kya smiled back and pushed the door open.

The doctor always made a point to see Yasuko and knew Asami and Hiroshi appreciated it. A tanned hand took a pale one as her thumb went over the knuckles. With her attention diverted to the monitors, she felt a slight tug on her hand. It was probably just an involuntary muscle twitch. As she slowly withdrew her hand, there it was again.

"Yasuko?" Kya said with a gentle squeeze. Nothing. Kya was saddened, she was hoping something would happen. Kya let go all the way and was ready to head home. With her back turned, Kya heard a sharp intake of breath, turning quickly Yasuko’s eyes darted around the room.

"Officer!" Kya called, he appeared in the doorway, with a quick ‘yes’. "Call the Satos." she instructed not even looking at him.

"Easy there." Kya said in a gentle tone, while slowly removing the oxygen mask. "You're awake." tears formed in her blue eyes.

Yasuko managed a faint smile.

"You're awake." Kya didn’t know what else to say, she was so overcome with emotion.

Seeing that she was trying to speak the doctor got a straw and some water helping her friend to drink it.

"Asami?" Yasuko’s voice was weak.

"She’s fine. Your family is on the way." Kya explained, still in disbelief.

"How long?" Yasuko asked quietly. The doctor wasn’t sure if she was asking about when her family would be here or how long she’d been asleep.

"You have been in a coma for about 3 weeks and your family should be here shortly."

Yasuko nodded, she wanted to move, lift her arm or anything really but she couldn't and that frustrated her.

"You are still very weak, there was only so much we could do while you were asleep."

Letting out a long slow breath, Yasuko would have to be patient.

 

With her arm around Kuvira's back, they watched the Satos. Kuvira was using Korra’s undercover car and escorted the Satos. After learning that the man who tried to ram Asami wasn’t connected to the Triad or anything, the officer breathed a bit easier, it was just really bad timing.

In addition Korra was coming home soon, hearing that her recovery had gone very well. Harper had faxed the completed paperwork back so it would only be a matter of time before she would be back too.

"Heard Harper can get her job back. You must be excited about that?" Kya made small talk.

"Uh huh…. But she didn’t say when. Korra will be back in a couple of days and she found a dog…. well, a puppy." Kuvira replied.

"What?" the doctor looked confused.

"Yeah a puppy, she may join the K9 unit." Kuvira said nodding her head.

"What?" Kya repeated.

"I think you need to go home, mom." the officer suggested with a nudge.

"I think your right. Come for dinner some night, okay?" Kya said with a yawn. Kuvira nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

 

In the days that followed the judge had put the trial on hold after hearing that Mrs. Sato had awoken. Asami and Hiroshi spent those days helping Yasuko, she needed to get use to walking again, while the injuries she had sustained still caused her pain, her body had continued to heal while she had been sleeping. Kuvira was never far from the Satos, it was just a temporary assignment and kept her mind from thinking that her girlfriend might not come back.

"Korra comes home today." Asami said excitedly, it was a Friday and Yasuko had been home for two days and feeling much better.

Yasuko was happy for her daughter and she wanted to thank Korra in person for not only saving her life but the rescue on her daughter.

"Well then…. get going princess." Kuvira encouraged as she leaned against the kitchen counter at the Sato estate.

Asami just shot the officer a look, she really didn’t mind Kuvira being here though.

"Are you sure mom?" Asami asked making sure she didn’t need anything.

"I’m fine. Your dad is just upstairs with Naoki. Now go, peanut." Yasuko said standing and embracing her daughter.

"Peanut?!" Kuvira laughed, "what in the world?"

Asami just stared Kuvira down as Yasuko laughed.

"Go….you'll be late." her mom said making a shooing gesture.

Kuvira and Yasuko were left in the kitchen, Hiroshi would be down soon with their son and he'd probably be hungry.

"So what happened with Harper?" the older woman was curious having only heard bits and pieces.

Kuvira sighed thinking, Harper had only given her a tentative return date. Giving Yasuko the short version, the lawyer listened very interested.

"Terminated?" Yasuko was actually shocked. "That doesn't seem right."

Before Kuvira could respond Hiroshi announced his presence. "Someone is hungry."

Yasuko got ready to nurse and asked Hiroshi, if he knew about the Captain, he nodded, while not knowing all the details he also thought it was odd.

"She'll get her job back. She'll be back." Kuvira was confident.

The elder Satos exchanged glances, admiring the young woman’s confidence.

"Yasuko…. I’m headed to the office. Will you be okay?" Hiroshi asked, his wife nodded and looked to Kuvira.

"I'll have company." Yasuko winked at the officer, Kuvira blushed.

Leaning in for a kiss and saying ‘I love you’, Hiroshi was off.

"What if she doesn’t come back?" Kuvira said all of a sudden.

"Don’t think like that." Yasuko said as she stood.

"Let me." Kuvira moved swiftly to take Naoki.

"Sure you wanna burp him? He may spit up." the older woman asked, seeing that she was in uniform.

"I got this." the officer smirked, she wasn’t backing down from this challenge.

"Why would you think she wouldn’t come back? She clearly loves you.… she risked her career for you." Yasuko continued their discussion.

Kuvira had never said anything about Harper risking her career, she was just doing her job.

"Think about it. She must have known, right?" Yasuko knew she had lost the young woman.

"But we had authorization. It wasn’t her fault that the driver died." Kuvira was adamant as Naoki let out a burp.

"You said, Korra and Harper were already injured right? Not so sure either of them should have been there." Yasuko reminded her, she nodded slowly.

"While there could have been other forces at work as well. I think Harper knew she was risking her job." there was no other way to put it.

It would be just like the Captain to hide this, just to protect her.

"She would have to seriously love me to do that." Kuvira realized, as the baby burp loudly nearly spitting up.

"I think she seriously does." Yasuko said reassuringly and took her son, he probably needed a change now.

 

Asami paced at the airport as the passengers disembarked. It seemed like everyone was off. But were was Korra? Had she changed her mind? Did Asami get the dates wrong? She was getting anxious and brought out her phone to check the time and date Korra had given her, it was correct.

“Hey stranger.” A familiar voice said, as Asami lifted her head, blue and green eyes meeting, Korra was home.

Rushing into the lawyers arms, they hugged tightly.

"Your shoulder?" Asami asked suddenly while pulling slightly away.

"Still healing, but its good." Korra reassured her and not wanting to wait any longer she kissed her girlfriend soundly.

A single loud beep, signaling that the luggage was coming through pulled them apart completely. Korra was excited to show Asami Naga and as her crate came around with her bags, Asami’s eyes widened, Naga was a pure white husky, with vivid blue eyes.

As Korra approached the crate the puppy begun to whine and wag her tail. Korra was so happy and while it was evident that her shoulder still bothered her, she didn’t let it get her down. With a leash on, Korra let Naga out, hauling the crate behind her, as Asami grabbed the two bags and headed out.

Her girlfriend’s car was nowhere to be seen, Asami however, was headed for a SUV.

“Are you a soccer mom now?” Korra teased.

She snorted with a roll of her eyes. “I figured if you were bringing home a dog, my car wouldn’t have a whole lot of room." Asami explained popping the lift gate. "Mom and dad got it right before Naoki was born. It’s just a lot easier to get in and out with a newborn."

Made sense Korra considered, now a little embarrassed by her earlier comment. Getting into the passenger side, Naga sat patiently during the ride on Korra’s lap. They were headed to the Sato estate and while the officer was a bit nervous about seeing Asami’s mother, the lawyer had reassured her that her mom held absolutely nothing against her.

Kuvira hugged her friend saying that she looked great and the puppy was certainly something else, always sticking close to her master.

"Korra." Yasuko said taking both her hands. She had been worried for Korra as well, seeing the young woman fall and hit her chin and injured arm off the floor had to be painful.

"Yasuko.…" Korra put her head down, losing her nerve to look the older woman in the eyes. "I'm so--"

"You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to apologize." Yasuko interrupted lifting the young woman's chin.

Korra tried to smile. This was the final piece of her healing process, seeing Yasuko and returning to where it all happened however, just has Korra thought there was no evidence an attack had ever occurred.

"Without you I may not even be here." the elder Sato pulled Korra into a hug, it made them both cry which prompted Asami to join in.

Kuvira looked down at Naga. "Come here you, with your dopey tongue hanging out." she leaned over picking the white bundle of fur up.

"Stay for supper and the night…. if you want." Asami said to Korra, who nodded, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Why thanks peanut, don't mind if I do." Kuvira said jokingly.

"Oh no…. you don't get to call me that. You can stick with princess." Asami told her.

"Well you didn't say I couldn’t stay the night or for dinner." Kuvira just shrugged and saw Yasuko and Korra smiling. Kuvira couldn’t resist getting a dig in at the lawyer.

"How is it that your charming personality hasn’t gotten you into more trouble." Asami emphasized the charming part. Kuvira just smirked as she let Naga down.

The baby monitor went off with Naoki’s soft cries. "Got him. Come on Korra." and they were off, but the puppy didn’t follow, more interested with sniffing around.

"Feel free to stay…. we have more than enough room." Yasuko extended a formal invitation.

"Dinner sounds wonderful."

 

Korra pulled the curtain back a little to let in some natural light as Asami picked her brother up, his cries had subsided but he definitely needed a change.

"Do you still mean it?" Korra asked as Naoki was placed on the change table.

Asami paused briefly, she knew what Korra was asking.

"Yes I do."

Silence followed as Asami went about changing him.

"How do you feel about me?" Asami asked rather quietly.

"I deeply care for you." Korra said without hesitation.

"Grab the diaper over there." Asami said while holding her wiggling brother down on the change table.

"You risked your life for me…. Not to mention Kuvira’s, who would follow you anywhere." Asami explained as Naoki kicked and fussed about making it difficult to put the new diaper on.

Korra covered his eyes then lifted her hand away saying 'peak a boo', Naoki stopped all movement and just stared as his sister slipped the diaper on. Korra did it again and he smiled or rather it was more of a grin.

"And I heard the Captain lost her job, over my rescue." Not only did people she didn’t even know risk their lives for her, one of the officer’s had lost their career too.

Korra nodded, thinking about her roommate, who was handling not having her girlfriend around better than she expected.

"I can never thank you enough…. I would tell Kuvira that too, but…. you know how she gets." Asami said sincerely as she picked up her brother.

"I know…. It’s not only my job but you're very important to me. I see a future with you, Asami." Korra said. The lawyer blushed, she could also see a future with Korra.

They headed down stairs as they could smell food.

Hiroshi was home and upon seeing his son, he went to take him and motioned to Yasuko to follow him into the living room.

"It must of been something growing up here. Your parents are very much in love." Kuvira remarked.

"It wasn’t always great but…. Yeah for the most part it was." Asami remembered as she leaned her back against the counter her eyes affixed on the small kitchen table.

"You have two moms now." Korra chimed in. "And one of them is Kya."

Kuvira smiled at that, Kya was definitely a great mom.

"There was a time when I was in university and my parents were trying to get pregnant and it put a strain on their marriage." Asami reminisced about a time when things were less hectic. While her parents had never explicitly stated they were trying to get pregnant, Asami knew her mom was stressed, the pieces only fell together when she saw the pregnancy test in the trash.

"Really?" Korra and Kuvira said in unison. Then they all took a peak at Asami’s parents. Despite the hardships the elder Satos had faced in recent months, they were still very much in love.

 

She could go home, to her apartment, but without Korra it just seemed so lonely. While Harper had offered to give her keys, Kuvira decline, it wasn’t like the Captain was going to magically show-up. Knocking on the wooden door, a woman opened it, saying ‘hello’, with a hardened expression but quickly soften at the sight of the young woman.

"Oh.… ah…. sorry. Bad time?" Kuvira asked as Kya and Lin were both in their robes probably having just gotten out of the bath.

"Not at all." Kya said from behind her wife, as Lin moved aside letting Kuvira come in.

"Weapons still in the car?" Lin motioned to the officer’s squad car and seeing that she was still in her uniform.

"Locked in the trunk, Chief." Kuvira gave her an exaggerated salute, with her index and ring fingers.

Lin just shook her head, while closing the door.

"You alright?" Kya asked pulling her adopted daughter in for a hug.

"Yeah I'm good. Korra’s just with Asami tonight." Kuvira said as she went into the living room, Lin trailing behind and nothing more needed to be said on that topic.

Kya excused herself to ready the guest bedroom, since the other bedroom was converted into a home office, it was moments like this that having a three bedroom house came in handy.

 

Korra’s stitches had come out while she was in the south. All that remained was a few red marks, that Asami was lightly tracing now.

"It doesn't hurt…. at least not that much." Korra said softly. She stood before her girlfriend, dressed in a sports bra and shorts. The room was dimly lit and she was very much looking forward to sleeping next to Asami.

Leading Asami to the bed, Korra got under the covers. As her girlfriend undressed down to her underwear. As the lawyer went to slide in beside Korra, Naga came running and jumped on the bed snuggling against her master.

"Oh no no." Asami said with a bit of a frown.

"You know, we are a packaged deal now." Korra said stroking Naga’s fur.

"I get that, but I want to cuddle with you." Asami said with a smirk and wondered why she agreed to let the puppy into her room in the first place, Korra did have her crate with her.

"Go Naga, get down." Korra’s interest was peaked now, not that she wouldn’t mind the soft ball of fur cuddled up against her too, like when she had first brought Naga home.

With a grunt Naga was down while Asami turned the lamp off and slid in beside Korra, draping her arm over a tanned stomach, head resting on her good shoulder.

"It’s good to have you back." Asami whispered.

“It’s good to be back. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until you weren’t around anymore.” Korra said honestly and let out a satisfied sigh.

To Asami surprised she found herself pinned to her mattress, Korra hovering over her, as the officer put one leg in between pale thighs.

“Korra what? Are you—“ Asami’s stunned voice was cut off by a long and passionate kiss and no other words needed to be exchanged.

 

“Your concern was sweet, but believe me I can handle a lot.” Korra whispered as she lay on her back after about 45 minutes, with most of Asami’s weight on her.

Tilting her head upward and seeing the outline of Korra’s face in the moonlight, Asami noticed a slight bump to Korra’s nose, while the lawyer hadn’t seen Korra get kicked in the face, it still brought the memories back about that day and she shuttered.

“As a cop, I’ve gone through a lot of therapy and still do to this day.” Korra opened up, knowing her girlfriend’s sudden shutter wasn’t due to an unexpected chill.

“Some of my very first cases dealt with domestic abuse, against both men and women.” Asami started, Korra nodded for her to continue. “Then there were custody cases. I’ve had grown men sit in my office, pleading and hoping against all odds that I would be able to win them sole custody of their children. I’ve had women so afraid of their exes that they were pleading not to appear in court, despite needing to testify. I did all I could for my clients, all those stories…. They get to you after a while.” Asami paused taking a breath. “Even if I won the case, someone else had to lose.” She finished sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Korra kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “I forget sometimes that after I’ve responded to a call, like a domestic situation, it’s far from over. You spend much more time with the victims.”

Asami gave Korra an understanding smile and kiss. This was probably the last thing they wanted to be talking about after sex, but it was something they both wanted and needed to talk about.

“I never thought I’d be kidnapped.” Seeing Korra about to speak, she pressed two fingers to her lips. “I will get help, I’m just not ready.”

Korra nodded against the soft fingers. “I’m here for you.” Korra reminded her as the fingers fell away. As they shared a kiss, Naga had jumped on the bed again nestling herself against Korra’s left side, making them both laugh.

“She is very taken by you.” Asami commented. “Should I be worried?”

Korra laughed, “Of course not! I was taken by you from that first moment you walked in to the court house, long before you asked me out for dinner.”

Asami’s cheeks turned red and she buried her head into her girlfriend’s chest.

“So the K9 unit, huh?” The lawyer questioned after she regained her train of thought.

“It will take some time to train her…. But yeah, maybe the K9 unit is my calling.” Korra mused and could sense Asami’s disappointment. “Maybe I’ll still be part time at the courthouse, who knows? The future isn’t set in stone.”

With a kiss in acknowledgement, Asami then squeezed her lover gently. “Night love.”

“Goodnight, sleep tight.” Korra yawned.

 

It didn’t matter where Kuvira slept, she was so use to sleeping in different places it never bothered her, although in recent years, sleeping next to Korra was nice, being next to Harper was great or at least it used to be.

On that thought Kuvira opened her eyes and realized she was at her parents place. It felt odd to actually think she had parents. Kuvira knew she would probably never get use to the fact that the Chief of police was her mother. She had to admit Lin and Kya did well for themselves, while the house was modest looking from the outside, inside was very modern with all the convenient features and then some. It wasn’t surprising though since they had a combined income of over six figures and if they really want to they could easily retire.

"Kuvira? you awake?" the abrupt knock snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute." Kuvira called, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

Coming into the kitchen both her moms were dressed and ready for work, taking a seat across from Lin, she helped herself to breakfast.

"These are yours." Lin said sliding a pair of keys Kuvira's way.

"Really?" Kuvira’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Lin just nodded with a smile. "Maybe just call or text before you come over."

Kya laughed to herself as she moved to stand next to Lin, rubbing her wife's back. "You are part of this family…. If you want to be." Kya said hopefully.

"I do." Kuvira said and swallowed hard.

Just as Lin went to stand her daughter spoke up.

"Harper knew she was risking her job when we rescued Asami." A thought that had plagued her mind ever since Yasuko had brought it up.

Lin and Kya looked at each other, but the younger woman couldn’t read their expressions.

"What makes you say that?" Lin asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"She’s rather smart and a very experienced leader, I think she knew." Kuvira reasoned.

"I don't know what happened, it was all between Izumi and internal affairs." Lin lied right through her teeth and felt Kya squeeze her shoulder.

"You never said how you got those papers either." Kuvira said as she moved her food around her plate.

"The commissioner gave them to me." the Chief simply said with a finality in her voice hoping to end this conversation as she stood.

"I’ve got to get to work." as she turned and kissed Kya, pulling away she saw the disappointment in those blue eyes.

Once Lin had left Kuvira looked to Kya. "She's lying, isn’t she?"

Kya remained silent thinking, torn between her wife and Kuvira. On one hand the truth was being kept from Kuvira yet again, and on the other hand, Lin’s need to protect her daughter from causing her more heartache. Kya knew if she said anything Kuvira would be more suspicious.

"I gotta go too." the doctor said, motioning over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Stop protecting me!" Kuvira snapped, "I’m a grown woman for spirit’s sake!"

"I can’t be the one to tell you." Kya relented with a sigh.

Kuvira just huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Thanks Kya…. I didn’t mean to snap." And maybe she was just thinking way too much into this. Kuvira just knew nothing was going to stop her from helping her best friend.

"I know. I do have to go though." Kya patted Kuvira’s shoulder, she just nodded as her mom was off.

 

In her heart she trusted Asami, it was just hard to voice it, for fear she would be betrayed again. Her fingertips lightly caressed Asami's back. Her other hand patting Naga’s head.

Cries of a baby were heard even threw the closed door and Asami’s eyes flicked open, she was wide awake now.

"Relax…. I’m sure your parents got him." Korra chuckled lightly, although it was endearing to see how very devoted she was to her brother.

Asami blushed, with all that had been going on anytime her brother made a noise she was immediately at his side. She was still getting used to having her mom around.

Within the hour they were both up, as the elder Satos were debating on whether or not to go to the firm. Asami was going to bring Korra to her place then perhaps they would all meet at the firm.

 

"Nice of you to show up." Kuvira commented as the pair entered, Naga in toe.

"Hey you." Korra smiled as she pulled her roommate into a hug.

Pulling away the older woman nodded at Asami, the lawyer nodded back with a smirk. If someone told Asami, months ago, that she and Kuvira would actually be getting along, she would have never believed it.

"Working?" Korra asked as the pup started sniffing around the room.

"Tomorrow, I have patrol." Kuvira said as she looked Korra up and down, while she had seen her yesterday, her friend was really doing better and probably got laid last night too.

Korra hummed in response. "I should go to the station tomorrow."

Asami could sense something was bothering Kuvira, she probably had a lot on her mind, but for two people that have known each other for years, all this small talk was a bit strange.

"Lin's back in charge." Kuvira said nonchalantly as Naga sniff at her ankles. " And I guess we have a dog now."

"Yeah." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "We are going to the firm.… So I’m just gonna change.… and...."

"I'll look out for Naga." her roommate smiled, the pair headed for Korra’s room.

Picking the puppy up, those brilliant blue eyes stared back, reminding her of Harper, while they spoke it wasn't very often because of the time change, but that was just Harper’s excuse when things got emotional.

"She's coming back, right?" Kuvira asked Naga, she just wiggled and whined trying to lick Kuvira’s face. "I guess if she doesn’t, then Livia is right."

 

Everyone at the firm was very happy to see Mrs. Sato and she thanked everyone in turn.

Yasuko was glad to be back as she headed to her office. Opening her office door, it was like she never left. Her husband and daughter stood just inside the doorway, as Yasuko walked to the front of her desk then abruptly turned, smiling. It was good to be back, even if she wasn’t working.

"When I was asleep I could hear your voices, not all the time though." Yasuko started to explain. "You talked a lot about your trial." she said pointing to Hiroshi. "And you, talked about Korra." she finished smiling at Asami, as her cheeks turned red for a moment.

Just then Korra and Opal came in with a crying baby.

"Yasuko…. He needs you." Opal said bringing him over.

Once in his mother's arms he quieted right down. "I even heard Naoki crying sometimes."

"How do you do that?" Opal was stunned.

"Practice. Asami use to cry a lot when she was hungry." Yasuko said with a smile to her daughter, who started blushing all over again. "Mom! Really?"

Asami felt a hand take hers and give it a gentle squeeze, Korra was standing next to her with a crooked grin.

"When does the trial resume?" Yasuko asked, eyes flicking to her husband.

"Doesn’t matter, you won't be getting involved. You need to take things easy." Hiroshi immediately spoke up, there was no way he was going to let his wife worry about this trial after everything that had happened.

"I could help in--"

"No!" Asami and Hiroshi interrupted hurriedly.

"We’ll just be going." Opal said then signaled for Korra to follow.

 

Opal figured the Satos could use some privacy and with Korra in toe she went to her cubical.

"It’s great to see you Korra." the young woman said with a hug.

"Good to see you too. How's Bolin and Mako?" Korra asked, she hadn't seen them much, although she knew they were fairly busy with their detective work.

"Good, busy though. Hopefully, Bolin and I will be headed to the Earth Kingdom in a few weeks." Opal explained as she took her seat and Korra leaned against the half wall of the cubical.

"What?" Korra said surprised. "Are you guys getting married then?"

Opal laughed, "Of course not. We are just going to visit with my parents and tell them about the wedding."

Korra relaxed at that bit of news.

"I think we will get married here in the city." Opal continued. “Not sure when though.”

“You two will figure it out.” The officer reached out patting her friend’s shoulder.

The assistant smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her green eyes, luckily though, Korra didn’t seem to notice.

 

Harper had faxed the papers back as soon as she was done with them, although she knew it would take some time before she would appear in front of internal affairs. She had kept in touch with her teammates more than her girlfriend, probably because conversations with Kuvira got emotional. While her teammates wanted her to come back too, conversations with them were more about work.

Her relationship with Kuvira scared her some, her girlfriend’s confident and charming personality made it easy for her to fit in, even if she was being an ass. Harper was reserved and quiet, having always been a natural born leader, she tended to distance herself from everyone, which made her intimidating to others. Yet one single moment, a single action on Kuvira’s part, made her realize, that the young woman wasn’t intimidated by her.

Now Harper had a decision to make, whether or not to purchase a plane ticket back to Republic City. As she made her decision, she hoped it was the right one.

 

 “I’m leaving, okay?”

Amber eyes shot up to his office door. It was only Bolin. “Okay, See you later.”

Bolin watched his brother cast his eyes back down on to his desk and with a roll of his shoulders Bolin was headed home to his fiancé. Mako heard his office door close, he didn’t have anyone to go home too, he’d rather be investigating Amon and his whereabouts. Three days ago though, he had gotten his own office, after a vacancy became available. For the past three days he had buried himself, and to a certain extend his little brother in this investigation. However, he had been working this case for a lot longer than that.

How was it that Amon just disappeared? Sure he could have died, but the coast guard only found their driver’s body and a search of the area turned up nothing. For some reason, Mako knew the businessman was still out there. Perhaps he was able to swim away and had something or someone waiting for him. He was very organized and had many contacts. After the raid on his house, many files and computer hard drives were found, although the hard drives had layers of encryption that the police were still working on cracking.

A sudden knock startled him, didn’t Bolin does leave already? “Come in.”

“Hey, Lieutenant works a lot.” Kuvira announced as she entered with Xander in toe.

Mako looked confused, but with a quick look out his window it was dark now and Kuvira’s patrol shift was over. “Hey…. What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, just saw your light on and figured we’d pop in.” Kuvira said cheerfully as she took a seat.

Mako clearly didn’t believe her, the Staff Sergeant just didn’t ‘pop in’. “Don’t you have someon—“ He cleared his throat hastily remembering Harper wasn’t back yet.

“Here this is for you.” Xander stepped up to the desk, as a look of sadness passed over his partner’s features. “Crime lab boys decrypted some more of Amon’s information.”

Mako reached for the thumb drive as Xander gave him a small smile, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kuvira but she didn’t say anything.

“So what’s on it, detective?” Kuvira asked as Xander took the other seat.

Mako remained quiet looking at his computer screen, amber eyes pinching together in worry.

“Mako?” Xander asked with increasing worry as he look in between the detective and Kuvira.

“I think…. He’s still alive…. And….” Mako trailed off, scrolling down.

“What?!” The Staff Sergeant didn’t like the suspense.

Suddenly he pushed away from his desk grabbing his jacket, weapon, and badge.

“We need to leave now.”

Kuvira and Xander were on their feet, obviously confused but Mako meant business.

“I’ll explain on the way.” He promised heading for his office door, while pulling out his phone.

 

“So what’s your mission now? To protect your adult daughter for the rest of your life?” Kya asked again, this was not the first time they had talked about this.

Lin just rolled her eyes to the ceiling of their living room, with her hands on her hips. She had just gotten home an hour ago and her wife was again on her case about Kuvira, and hiding the information she knew about the Captain.

“Maybe I will, maybe I want to protect her now that she’s back in my life.” Lin said with a bit of sarcasm.

“You didn’t even want to tell her that she was your daughter in the first place.” Kya rolled her eyes, frustrated, as Lin came up to her and took her hands. Lin’s thumbs brushed over tanned knuckles.

The doctor refused to look at her wife, until she felt a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t try to make things up to me now.” Kya refused to given though.

“Perhaps…. Harper should be the one to tell her.” Lin pondered, thumbs still caressing Kya’s knuckles.

The ringing of Lin’s phone made Kya start to pull away so her wife could answer it, but she found herself being pulled into strong arms. “Leave it. I’m done working for the night.”

“I think that’s actually a good idea. Although, I don’t like the idea of putting a strain on their relationship.” Kya expressed her concern.

“I know.” Lin whispered, that was her concern too. Lifting Kya’s chin, their lips met as the Chief’s phone went off again. Easily ignoring the sound, they were both much more interested in the building intimacy.

 

The only other woman he loathed more than Yasuko Sato, was Chief Lin Beifong. The lawyer had made it possible for his tanker ship to be searched, resulting in losing his second shipment of weapons. But, it was the police force that continually got in the way, seizing weapons, Triad members, and raiding his house.

He had been kept well-informed since returning to Republic City. The Sato woman hadn’t died, and Chief Beifong was reinstated, things were not going as planned. The trial was about the only thing he had left, but his firm: the red lotus were up against two powerful firms. With Yasuko awake, she just maybe able to turn the course of the trial around. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was, if you wanted something done right, he’d have to do it himself.

Where the Chief of police lived wasn’t a secret. When she had become romantically involved with the well-known trauma doctor, Kya, Republic City took notice. It wasn’t always easy and the media didn’t make things any easier. They both had long working hours, overtime, and piles of paper work that needed doing, and making time to see each other was difficult. After three years of dating, they finally married, but it was kept on the down low and by the time the media found out they had been married for months. While the Chief and doctor remained in the media, in recent months the Satos and their firm were grabbing the headlines instead.

Amon needed to be careful though, the police had a warrant out for his arrest. Armed and wearing a long trench coat with a hood, the Chief’s home was in his sights. He hated that they were together, not because they were gay, but because they were accepted by their families and friends. Why couldn’t he be accepted? It didn’t really matter which one he killed, both women would be ideal though, but his deep seeded hatred for Lin made her the main target.

 

“She’s not picking up!” Mako said frustrated from the passenger side of car 36, Kuvira was driving with Xander in the back.

“Korra is on her way too.” Xander chimed in from the back.

The three officers drove with has much haste as possible but didn’t want to tip anyone off that they were coming so didn’t have lights or sirens.

“Mako, I hope your wrong about this.” Kuvira said nervously, they were either going to prevent what was to come or walk into something much more terrifying.

“So do I.” Mako agreed as he called his brother. While he would like to bring as many officers as possible, he didn’t have that kind of authority and if he was wrong and diverted police resources to a hunch, he might just have to look for another job, but at least the Chief and her wife would be safe.

 

Lin’s police shirt was tossed to the couch, as Kya’s fingers tugged at the straps of her vest, loosening it, while Lin’s hands started to undo her belt. The shattering of glass made Lin instinctually pull Kya into a tight embrace to protect her. Even through the shattering of glass, a gunshot could be heard and the Chief ignored the sudden pain in her lower back. All was quiet as Lin pulled her pistol, turning to the side and pointing it to see the glass of the sliding patio door shattered and the shards spread across the carpeted floor.

Letting go of Lin, Kya got down and used the couch for protection and noticed blood on the lower half of her shirt. Quickly checking for a wound, there was none and with a quick look to Lin, her white tank top under her vest was stained with blood.

“Lin—“ Kya started but her wife hushed her with a hand. She was listening for anything, wishing she had picked up her phone now.

Movement caught her eye and Lin moved slightly to get a better view, but never expected another gunshot. The bullet flew passed Lin’s face, scraping against her left cheek right below her eye. The Chief took a chance and fired into the darkness. All was quiet again.

“Lin.” Kya tried to keep her voice down. With a nod of her head, Kya continued. “You’ve been shot.”

With a quick look down, the bottom half of her top was bloody and then the burning pain hit her again. Placing her hand on her back, her vest had been punctured. Feeling blood drip from her face and on to the floor, Lin was ending this now as she moved towards the patio door, both hands gripping her pistol. The Chief didn’t scare easily, but this was their home and someone had crushed all the safety and security that came with it.

Kya wanted to get to the phone, but they had no idea who or how many or where the suspect was. “Don’t go.” Kya urged, she needed her.

Lin was about to respond when someone came through the broken glass door and rounded on Lin, kicking her hard in the chest sending her through the other unbroken sliding door and on to the patio deck.

“No!” Kya yelled, tears springing to her eyes, as she peaked out from her cover. It caught the suspect’s attention and he turned, he was getting just what he wanted. Kill the wife, then the Chief. The gun was pointed at her and right before she closed her eyes, a blurry black shape past in front of her.

A gunshot sounded. Lin managed to raise herself up on her elbows, but upon hearing the shot, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming out, feeling like her heart had stopped as well. Kya was shot and probably killed, all because Lin couldn’t protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra had gone to the station earlier in the day to speak with Lin about joining the K9 unit. Naga was a puppy and could be trained, police canines didn’t need to be German Shepherds and a husky could certainly be intimidating. Lin wasn’t sure if any more police dogs were needed but promised she would talk with the K9 unit to see if Korra could start to train her. Until then though, she was still on leave.

Kuvira would be home soon and while Korra had seen Asami, the lawyer had court tomorrow so she figured Asami could use some rest.

Her phone rang and she was surprised to see it was Xander’s number. Korra’s mind instantly thought something had happened to Kuvira. A brief explanation had Korra grabbing her vest, weapon, and badge. Heading out, she suddenly stopped looking at Naga, but she had food, been outside to use the bathroom and looked like she was ready to curl up on her mat for a sleep. Hastily saying she would be back soon, she was off.

Meeting Kuvira and the others at nearly the same time. Kuvira instructed the boys to go around the back, while she and Korra went in the front.

 

A hand touched her back. “Are you okay?” seeing blood on the doctor’s shirt.

Blue eyes popped open, it was Korra beside her and Kuvira in front of her. Her daughter had taken the bullet meant for her.

“Korra….” Kya threw her arms around the officer. “Lin, she’s…. I don’t know.”

Korra calmed Kya, telling her the boys were getting to her.

“Chief!” it was Xander’s voice, and Lin was confused as two more officers appeared on the patio. How did they even know? Mako and Bolin had their sights trained on the intruder, spreading out so he couldn’t make a break for it.

“Kya!” Lin yelled as Xander helped her up. She saw Kuvira on her knees, assault rifle up, protecting the doctor, with Korra right behind her.

The couple’s eyes met as relief washed over them both. Lin’s officers had great timing, even though they should all be off duty by now.

Kuvira rose up slowly, her aim never leaving the suspect’s head, as the weapon fell to the floor. How did the officers get here? He was certain neither woman could have called for help, let alone get here so fast.

“Who in the spirits are you?!” Kuvira demanded, despite taking a bullet to her vest, she didn’t fire back.

It was Lin that pulled the hood down. Everyone was shocked. Korra was on her feet, pistol out, pointing at Amon’s head as she moved forward.

“I don’t know how you survived when the yacht sank, but you won’t survive this!” Korra was beyond angry, as her trigger finger was just eager to fire.

“Stand down, Sergeant!” Lin abruptly called and she listened. “Arrest him.” Mako did so. Korra had backed down after the Chief spoke, holstering her weapon and casted her eyes away from the man that caused them all so much heartache and yet she worried it wasn’t over yet.

The couple embraced each other tightly, as Xander and Bolin took Amon away, another cruiser was on its way.

“I thought you were killed. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Lin whispered becoming emotional as her tears flowed.

Kya’s eyes shined with tears as she kissed her wife, arms wrapped around her neck, not even knowing what to say. She was just so thankful that they were both fine, while wondering how the officers even knew they were in trouble.

Kuvira put her arm around Korra’s shoulder, as Mako came to stand next to them.

“Great work, detective.” Kuvira said and fist bumped her co-worker, Korra agreed too. He blushed only slightly, honestly he couldn’t believe they had made it in time.

They were nearly too late, Lin had been injured and Kya was nearly killed. After Kuvira saved her mom, Korra and the others were shocked to see Amon, as Korra’s anger boiled over to hate and she was ready to kill him, but didn't. He would go to trial and Korra couldn’t wait to see the Satos, who would most certainly take the case and put his ass away.

 

”Lin, sit. You’re wounded.” Kya urged as she led them to the couch.

The Chief just huffed, she really didn’t feel the pain anymore, having been offset by knowing that Kya wasn’t hurt. Just has the doctor thought, the bullet had penetrated low on Lin’s back and would need to be extracted. The boys took Amon away, while Korra and Kuvira accompany the couple to the hospital.

Lin’s vest had only partially been hit, near the bottom and only somewhat stopped the bullet as it wasn’t too deep and with some local anesthesia, Kya could easily extract the bullet as Lin lay on her stomach in an exam room of the ER, Korra and Kuvira stood just inside the closed door. Lin reflected on how lucky she had been that his first shot was low. She winced a little as Kya removed the 9mm bullet. Not for the first time Lin noticed the bullet hole in her daughter's vest, any higher and she would have been caught in the throat.

While Kya worked on her wife, Kuvira explained how Mako figured out that they were in danger. The police had intercepted a phone call, although Mako wasn’t sure when the attack would happen but took a chance thinking it could be tonight. With Lin’s stitches done, she sat up on the bed pulling her tank top down.

"Thank you officers." Lin remained professional but very grateful at the same time, while Kya pulled them both into her arms and kissed each of their cheeks in turn.

"Thank you, if you hadn’t…." Kya said emotionally as she rested her forehead against her daughter's.

“But I did. And would do it again without hesitation.” Kuvira promised.

Korra stepped back saying, "I'll just go and get the squad car."

With a smile to her parents, Kuvira offered to join Korra.

Kya moved in between Lin’s legs, arms around her neck as Lin placed her ear against Kya’s chest, listening to the strong and steady rhythm of her heart.

"I don't want to go home…. At least not now." Kya murmured still shaken up, then kissed the top of her wife’s head. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too, I thought my heart stopped when I heard the shot.” Lin swallowed hard, blinking quickly to prevent more tears from falling, feeling as Kya hugged her tighter.

“And I know just the place we can stay." She continued. Not only would their place need to be cleaned but a security system needed to be put into place.

Pulling away Kya’s thumb stroked the cut across Lin’s cheek, it wouldn't really leave a scar. They kissed slowly, the intimacy that had been snuffed out a while ago was back and the doctor hoped wherever they were going to spend the night had better be close.

 

 

Kya had totally forgotten about the cottage she and Lin owned, a place only they knew about. Once arriving at their cottage, they showered, had sex and now they were relaxing in bed together. In total over two hours had passed since leaving the hospital, Korra and Kuvira wanted to make sure the couple got to their destination safely, but Lin only allowed them to follow half way. Maybe one day Lin would tell Kuvira, but until then, the couple wanted to keep this place a secret.

The very first time Lin was shot, while dating the doctor, was just about six months into their relationship. It wasn’t bad if Lin was to be asked, but Kya told a very different story. It was very rare for doctors to perform surgeries on loved ones, unless under special circumstances. The surgeon who was going to perform Lin’s, had been called away, leaving Kya in charge. She had been a resident doctor for a few years, but she had never perform surgery on someone she loved or a family member.

There was so much blood, the Chief had been shot in the hip and was still conscious when she was brought in. Kya got ready to perform the operation, while Lin was prepped. Nearly finished with the Chief’s surgery, the senior doctor had returned and while he wanted to pull Kya from the operating room, what he saw made him reconsider. Despite Kya’s romantic involvement with her patient, her professionalism never wavered and she became one of the very few doctors that could perform operations or surgeries on family members.

Years of looking after Lin’s injuries, Kya knew exactly what drugs, what concentrations to use, and most importantly, she knew what painkillers worked the best on her lover and knew if she was lying about her pain. Because of that knowledge Kya was able to cuddle against her wife now, just hours after extracting a bullet.

“You never miss a beat, do you Chief?” Kya exhaled contently and gave Lin’s shoulder a quick kiss.

“I do have this incredible surgeon, who knows my body inside and out.” Lin explained and in about a few minutes she would be ready to go again.

Kya laughed, “Oh?”  Lin nodded with a smile right before guiding their lips together while moving to straddle over Kya’s hips.

“Uh huh and I’m going to show her just how much I appreciate her skills and knowledge.”

The doctor’s cheerful laughter turned into more pleasurable sounds. She just loved it when Lin showed her appreciation.

 

Kuvira drove back to the city with Korra.

“So things with you and Asami are going well, right?” Kuvira asked.

“Yes and thank you for being there for her and her family.” Korra said genuinely thankful.

“It was nothing.” Kuvira waved the praise down. “I’m just happy for you. You and Asami have come a long way.”

The young woman nodded, thinking about their rocky start and because of recent situations they were a lot closer and Korra was trusting Asami more and more.

“What about you and Harper?” Korra asked hoping her friend would open up about it.

Kuvira blew out a frustrated breath. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just cut my losses.”

“No!” Korra blurted out immediately. “Don’t give up on her.”

Kuvira was a bit taken back by her friend’s outburst. “If she doesn’t come back, what’s the point? I’ll never see her again.”

Silence followed, she wasn’t wrong, if the Captain didn’t come back, Korra couldn’t see Kuvira leaving the city. The older woman’s life here was good, she had met her mother, gained Kya as a mom, had friends who cared about her, and a promising career. She wouldn’t leave it for a woman that might no longer have feelings for her.

Korra remembered a simpler time, when they fooled around for fun, no strings attached, and no messy emotions. Kuvira could just about charm any woman, straight or gay. Korra had certainly been taken by her charm and somehow Kuvira had been happier back then. Harper made Kuvira happy, in the beginning, then the Captain went and fell in love with her. Korra had listened to her friend talk about how it scared her to fall in love, but she knew it was happening.

A part of Kuvira wanted her life to go back to no strings attached relationships and Korra’s advice to her friend about falling in love? Just let it happen, because it would be worth it in the end. She hadn’t really ever given up on Asami, something told Korra that they were meant to be together and it was as simple as that.

“Damnit!” Kuvira hit the steering wheel with one of her hands, startling Korra somewhat. “Why did that jackass fall in love with me? Spirits! She should have just kept those feelings to herself!”

“Don’t give up. I know it’s been a month, but you both have worked so hard to get to this point.” Korra offered her advice and opinion, but Kuvira already had a plan in mind.

“I’m done waiting. Either she wants to be with me or not.” Kuvira said rather harshly.

The bright lights of the city were nearly in view, and what a night it had been. Kuvira could have been killed tonight and Korra considered it probably put her relationship with Harper into perspective, her roommate wasn’t going to wait around anymore, life was too short to wonder if the woman she loved was ever coming back.

“Just hold on. Just for a bit longer.” Korra said with such conviction, that Kuvira considered her friend just maybe on to something.

“I think she’s just scared, plus she did lose her career.” Korra continued on.

Kuvira hummed in response, she had contemplated that maybe the case, but the Captain was so confident, so in control of her life, for the most part, that it just didn’t seem like she would be afraid of her feelings. Harper certainly wasn’t afraid of risking her life. She took her injuries in stride and didn’t let them slow her down, until getting shot in the leg had her out of action for a while. Losing her job probably didn’t help either.

“I’ll give her a bit more time. But I won’t waste too much more of my time on waiting.” Kuvira was very adamant in her reply.

Korra was relieved that she had persuaded her friend to hold out just a bit longer. Their relationship was new and there was bound to be bumps but Kuvira didn’t need to go through the heartache she did when she and Asami first started their relationship.

 

"I find it hard to believe, you didn’t want your girlfriend to pick you up." Livia said as she drove her friend back to the city from the airport.

"I told you, I want to surprise her." Harper said for the second time, letting out a sigh.

"All right, fair enough. But there is something you should know." Livia said a little cautious.

Harper turned on her friend, actually a bit concerned but didn’t show it.

The medic explained what had happened in the locker room with Kuvira. She didn’t make herself out to be the victim or anything and told the truth, knowing if Kuvira told Harper what happened instead and their stories didn’t match, Livia knew who the Captain would believe.

"I told you why I left. For crying out loud, she’s the woman I love…. Why in the spirits would you go after her like that?" Harper had listened the entire time before immediately responding.

Livia didn’t answer, feeling ashamed now and Harper made it very clear she wasn’t happy.

"Kuvira’s fairly convinced that you aren’t coming back." Livia spoke as the city’s skyline was in sight.

"Yeah…. I know, hence why I’m surprising her." Harper said somewhat sadly, their last conversation hadn’t ended so well.

Kuvira was clearly giving her an ultimatum, even if she didn’t explicitly state it. The Captain never thought she would be unintentionally pushing the younger woman away.

"Maybe you shoulda stayed single." Livia suggested with a shrug.

Harper just rubbed at her face, hoping she wasn’t too late to make amends. Their last conversation was three days ago, Kuvira had told her about the attack on her parents and then the conversation turned into when, or if, Harper was coming back. If she didn’t make that decision soon, Kuvira would make it for her, real soon. Harper nearly gave in and told her she was coming back, but didn’t and really though, she should have.

Dropping the Captain off at her place, saying they would be in touch later.

Harper knew the code to Kuvira’s apartment and let herself into the building. Collecting her thoughts and with a deep breath, she knocked. Korra answered and was shocked to see the woman at their door.

Kuvira was on the couch and called out not even looking. "Who is it?"

Asami could see who it was and her eyes drifted to Kuvira and it compelled her to turn her head. Korra had since stepped aside, hand still on the door handle with her head down.

The first thing Kuvira noticed was Harper’s hair had gotten longer and now the longest layer was touching her shoulders, she was also wearing her glasses.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? You’re such a jackass!" Kuvira angrily said as she stood.

Harper went to reply, but her girlfriend’s green eyes flashed with annoyance and maybe even a bit of sadness.

"I nearly wanted to break up with you! I was so convinced you weren’t coming back!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Harper’s voice was low and regret full. Perhaps if she wasn’t scared of her feelings, and this whole committed relationship thing, then she would have been more open with Kuvira. But this was all new to her and she figured it was also new to her girlfriend, but she was handling it better.

"Come on Naga, let’s go for a walk." Korra broke the tense silence and motioned for Asami to follow. No way were they going to stick around any longer.

Harper had stepped into the apartment as the pair left, closing the door behind them.

“You know, it wasn’t easy for me. I had just lost my career, that I had built over the years. I was injured nearly to the point that I could have lost my leg. And there is no guarantee that I will get my job back.” Harper let it all out, having wanted to tell Kuvira all of this, but not over the phone. “I told you I was coming back even before I left, remember?”

Kuvira rubbed at the back of her neck, kind of a habit she had gradually picked up from her roommate. “That is true. I’m sorry for what you had to endure, but you could have changed your mind.”

“True…. I realized that. I did have a moment where I was considering not coming back. But,” The older woman moved to be closer to Kuvira while swallowing passed the lump in her throat. “My real reasoning for returning, was you.”

“You jackass.” Kuvira smirked, and she wasn’t so angry anymore, “you just went all soft on me.”

Tears formed in blue eyes and it surprised the younger woman, she had never seen the Captain start to cry.

“I didn’t know you could even cry.” Kuvira was teasing now.

“Shut up asshole and kiss me!” Harper rubbed at her eyes, before pulling Kuvira into her arms for a kiss.

“You look younger with longer hair, you know that?” Kuvira said a bit breathless. “And why are you wearing your glasses? I mean they do make you look sexier.”

Harper blushed a little. “I just started wearing them more.”

“Your blush is so—“

“Shut up, Sergeant asshole.” Harper interrupted as she pressed Kuvira’s backside against the back of the couch.

“I think we want the bedroom.” The Sergeant laughed, having missed being call by the wrong rank, as her arms went around Harper’s neck.

“Uh huh.” And no more needed to be said, well at least not for a few hours.

 

“Do you think they made up?” Asami asked as she walked hand-in-hand with Korra, as Naga tugged on her leash to sniff every tree, bush, or building corner.

“Yeah, I’m sure they did. So we may want to wait before going back, like an hour or three.” Korra chuckled and was happy the Captain came back, Kuvira had been so close to giving up.

Asami laughed as well, they could probably walk all the way to the Sato estate for a visit and maybe even then that wouldn’t be enough time.

 

 

They had actually decided to go to the Satos, it took over an hour and a half to get there, but it was a nice day. Coming up the driveway Asami noticed the garage door was open, motioning to Korra they headed in to find Hiroshi doing an oil change. He acknowledged their presence with a smile.

"I’m sure you and mom could have found a way to make a relationship work even if you took mechanical engineering." Asami commented off handily as she still wondered what her life could have been like.

Hiroshi thought about it before replying. "My family comes from wealth and influence and would only let me go to the finest engineering school, which happens to be in Republic city."

Asami mouthed ‘oh’ as she absently looked into the engine bay. As Korra filled Naga’s portable water dish.

"So, I guess she and Koda would have stayed together, huh?"

Her dad shook his head ‘no’ with a bit of a smirk, moving to lean against the front of the car.

"You don’t know this, but your mother and Koda have known each other since they were kids."

"What?!" Asami was shocked. "No way!"

"Yasuko’s and Koda’s parents owned rival law firms, but when her parents died it was Koda’s firm that bought it out, eventually becoming part of cabbage corps." Hiroshi paused letting that bit of information sink in.

Korra was intrigued by the story, as Naga had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I met your mother after they had broken up." Hiroshi added.

"Really? You dated mom after a break-up." Asami said with a grin, she couldn’t believe her dad would do something like that.

"It wasn’t like that…. But she did help me decide what I wanted to do with my life. Either law or mechanical engineering." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"And the rest is history, huh?" Korra concluded.

"Not exactly. The Sato Law Firm was my idea, but your mother was smart, she wouldn’t marry me without a prenup, and owning 50% of the firm." he reminisced fondly. Yasuko was intent on maintaining her independence, even if she got married.

"I guess you agreed to those terms." Asami said, thinking she had definitely inherited her mother’s strong independence.

“Your mother and I come from wealthy and influential families, so in a way so do you and there are certain privileges and expectations that come with it.” Her father reminded her.

“With great power, comes great responsibility.” The officer said thinking of a saying she had heard many times.

The young lawyer nodded her head slowly, that was very true, even before she could walk or talk she was already famous, because of her parents and of course the powerful firm they had built together. If Asami wanted to do anything else with her life, it would have been difficult to get out of her parents shadow without moving away, like to another nation. Law had sort of grown on Asami, it could be exciting, winning cases and making a difference, but the opposite was a tough pill to swallow. Losing was hard on the mind, especially when clients were relying on her to win, and often times there wasn’t much time to reflect before another case stole her attention.

“Asami…. The trial is resuming tomorrow, I’ll need your help, so meet me at the firm in an hour, okay?” Hiroshi said bringing his daughter out of her thoughts.

“Right.” She said with a quick nod, as her dad closed the hood of the car and headed out to clean up.

“I’ll need to head to my place, you can stay there if you want.” Asami offered and Korra nodded as her eyes drifted to her sleeping puppy.

“Did you ever want to do something else besides law?” Korra asked suddenly seeing that her girlfriend had a moment of reflection.

“Yeah, sure. I was always interested in building things, I would have become an engineer, but…. Well I didn’t.” Asami seemed a bit disappointed and had no desire to continue that train of thought.  

Korra let it drop, since they needed to get going, as she turned a notebook fell off the work table and on to the floor. Asami picked it up, inside there were drawings of vehicles and other gadgets, her dad’s handwriting clearly recognizable.

“Wow.” Korra breathed looking to her girlfriend.

“Looks like dad had some big ideas. I’ve always wondered if mom knew my dad wanted to be a mechanical engineer.” Asami thought out loud as she continued to thumb through the notebook.

Dark eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner, “Don’t you think he would have shared that with her? You know when they were dating and stuff.”

“Maybe he didn’t because mom would have encouraged him to do it, instead of law. Maybe dad loves mom so much that he was willing to give up his dream just to be with her.” Sad green eyes closed as she came to the end of the book. Carefully juggling Naga, a tanned hand reached out stroking her back.

“Now that’s true love.” Korra whispered, even if this was all speculation, it was still romantic to think of all Hiroshi would of given up to be with one person.

Placing the notebook back, they really needed to head out. Although, now Asami was curious and wanted to talk to her mom.

There was something very domestic about kissing Asami ‘bye’ before she left in the afternoon for the firm. They would only need a house with a white picket fence and a couple of kids to complete the picture of domesticity. At least they had the dog covered Korra thought as she looked to Naga.

 

Heading into the station to collect her partner, Kuvira saw Lin, Bolin and Korra, all standing together looking at something with rapped attention.

“Hey…. What are we all staring at?” Kuvira said cheerfully putting her arms around both Bolin and Korra.

Bolin just pointed to Mako’s office, his door was open as he was sitting on the edge of his desk, with Xander standing close by, the guys were both laughing about something.

“They are both attractive guys, right Chief?” Kuvira said with a quick wink to her mother.

The look Lin gave Kuvira would have made any other officer turn and flee, while Bolin and Korra wanted to do just that, but their friend still had them by their shoulders. Kuvira had never been intimidated by the Chief, being her mother didn’t change anything either. Despite the scowl she was giving her daughter, she knew the Captain was back and therefore Kuvira was getting laid again and would be more focused and happier.

“Chief?” A female’s voice made them all turn. “Amon is ready for interrogation.”

“Thanks.” Lin nodded as the young woman looked to Korra.

“You look a lot better Sergeant and thanks.” Tia said with a small smile as she tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear.

“Thanks, you look well too.” Korra replied, she hadn’t actually seen the officer since that day.

As they all turned back to Mako’s office with Tia’s departure. Kuvira started moving to get her partner, when Lin grabbed her belt, halting her movement. “You two can be a little late.”

It looked like the pair could use a few more minutes anyways.

“Mako could use a friend.” Bolin said with a wide grin, his big bro was honestly smiling.

Lin and Kuvira looked at the young man with raised eyebrows. “Do you even know what’s going on?” Kuvira asked in disbelief, he wasn’t that naïve, was he?

Bolin shrugged his broad shoulders, “He’s making a friend?”

“Where’s Korra?” Lin unexpectedly asked, just noticing she wasn’t by them anymore. The two officers just looked around the station, she had just disappeared.

“Why was she here anyways?” Kuvira asked slowly having a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“We were just discussing more about the K9 unit…. When she….” The Chief trailed off, her green eyes widening as she realized where the officer had gone.

 

Her timing was good, she had no idea Amon would be questioned today of all days. Tia’s interruption had given her an idea and as the others turned back to spy on Mako, she silently slipped away, while she was dressed in her water tribe attire, her pistol was holstered at the small of her back. Seeing Amon go to trial and be put away for life sounded appealing at the time, but Korra had other ideas and wanted to be judge, jury and executioner. The woman’s hatred for the man, clouded her thoughts and better judgment and the opportunity to end his life had just presented itself.

Opening the door and letting it shut behind her, Amon’s head came up and was surprised to see the water tribe woman, her gun pointing at him, the pure hatred clearly displayed on the young woman’s face. He was cuffed not only to the table but to the legs of the chair, there was no way he could move. Words didn’t need to be exchanged, Korra was going to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone else.

Lin only had one chance at this, hoping she wouldn’t break Korra’s wrist in the process. Grabbing the officer’s right wrist, the Chief twisted just enough so Korra would drop her gun, she knew shoving Korra may have resulted in her squeezing the trigger anyway.

“You are not a murderer!” Lin told her as she brought Korra’s arm around and up against her back as she stood behind her. Kuvira, and the three boys were in toe as well.

Korra winced in pain as the Chief restrained her. “Mako, Bolin get on with the interrogation.” Lin needed Amon put in jail as quickly as possible, so he could await trial and it would be the safest place for him.

Lin kicked the weapon towards Kuvira, “You and Xander get to patrol.” Her tone was firm as the Staff Sergeant picked up the weapon. Korra didn’t even try to struggle, Lin’s grip was strong and plus she had been restrained in such a manner that it hurt to move.

“Good to see you’re alright Chief.” Amon spoke with disdain, he was going to jail for the rest of his life, he might as well get some digs in at the Chief’s expense.

“Shut your damn mouth, or I might let this officer shoot you!” Lin spat back angrily.

Amon laughed, “Too bad that Sato woman didn’t die.”

Kuvira moved quickly forward and slammed her palms on the metal table. “That Sato woman is going to put you away for life, you know that right? I can’t wait to see that.” Kuvira narrowed her eyes at the man, who had shot her mother, and indirectly injured Harper, Korra, Yasuko and Asami. Truth be told, Kuvira had a soft spot for Yasuko and seeing her injured really got to her.

No replies were forth coming as Kuvira stood up straight, “You messed up big time, asshole.”

As the brothers stayed for the interrogation, Xander had followed the women out as Lin led Korra to her office and Kuvira got to patrol.

 

Korra took a seat in the Chief’s office, as Lin stood in front of her, arms folded. Korra couldn’t even look at the older woman, this was it. She would be let go, for trying to kill a bound and unarmed man.

Lin kneeled as she took both of Korra’s hands. “I can understand what you are going through.” The young woman’s blue eyes misted up.

“And I know this isn’t like you, you’re a good -no- great cop and you always will be.” Lin finished with a smile as her thumbs went to wipe at Korra’s falling tears.

The Chief hugged her officer as she cried into her shoulder. “Nothing more needs to be said about this.” Lin whispered into Korra’s ear and felt her nod against her shoulder. This wasn’t and wouldn’t be the first or last time she protected one of her officers like this, Kuvira sprang to mind, but Lin had done it for other officers.

Pulling apart, Korra’s eyes were puffy and red now. “Please don’t protect me like this. I don’t want you to lose your job.”

Lin laughed quietly. “That won’t happen and if it did, it would be worth it. Plus I know some fairly awesome lawyers that could help me out.”

That made a grin appear on Korra’s lips.

Standing and leaning back against her desk the Chief said, “How about you get Naga and I’ll meet you at the K9’s training facility.”

“Okay! Meet you there in 15?” Korra’s entire mood brightened, Lin nodded in affirmation and with that the young woman was off.

Lin steeple her fingers together around her nose, her heart rate was becoming normal now after such a tense and emotional situation. If Korra had pulled the trigger, if she didn’t stop her in time, the consequences for Korra, for herself would have been severe, but Lin had meant everything she had said. The Chief would rather lose her job, so Korra, a dedicated officer would still have hers. Even injured she rescued Asami, even off duty she came to the Chief’s and doctor’s aid. Letting her hands fall from her face and breathing a sigh of relief, despite her hatred of the man as well, she had to remain professional, if she hadn’t been tossed to the ground at her home, she would have shot Amon then.

 

“Did you get his number? If not, I can—“ Kuvira was stopped by a quick glare from her partner, as he was driving.

“I do have his number.” Xander confessed, cheeks turning a bit red.

“I didn’t know that you also like guys.” Kuvira said in all seriousness.

“Well, I’ve never actually dated a guy.” He admitted, “Just a few women.”

“I’ve known you for years and well…” Kuvira just shrugged not knowing what to make of all of this.

“Are you okay with this?” Xander asked, coming up to a stop light.

“Of course! Mako is a good guy, although I didn’t think he was interested in men.” Kuvira immediately replied as the light turned.

“Good…. Good, glad we got that out of the way. Heard Harper is back?” Xander changed topics seamlessly.

“Yeah…. She’s back.” Kuvira said almost in a daydreaming tone. Last night was great and since Korra didn’t come back, they had the apartment to themselves. “You guys going on a date or what?”

Xander nearly missed their turn at the question. “Maybe?” He was unsure, Mako was fairly busy, and Xander wasn’t quite sure if he was into men or just wanted a friend.

Before Kuvira could inquire anymore, a call came through, another squad car was requesting assistance in catching a speeding vehicle. Kuvira flipped the lights and sirens on as her partner responded that they were coming.

 

Bolin would be a little late again, that wasn’t anything new and Opal had accepted it in the beginning of their relationship. In the bathroom, Opal looked to her hands and the pregnancy test that had turned positive. They would need to go to the Earth Kingdom sooner rather than later, and their wedding would probably be put on hold. Opal knew the exact day it happened too, Bolin had surprised her at work and they had a quickie in the car, since in the evenings they were usually tired or working late and sex was the last thing on their minds.

“Hey Opal…. Where are you?” Bolin called.

With a deep breath she pocketed the test and went to see her fiancé.

They kissed and hug before Bolin had some exciting news to share as they went into the living room to sit. Bolin launched into his story about Mako and Xander.

“Mako is into guys?” Opal was just as surprised as Bolin.

“I guess so, well, I don’t know for sure, but Mako could use someone in his life.” Bolin said and while he hadn’t talked to his brother about Xander, he was still hopeful for Mako.

“Are you okay?” Bolin asked as he brushed some of Opal’s short hair back away from her face. She looked a little pale.

Opal took a moment before answering. “I think we need to go to the Earth Kingdom soon.”

Bolin nodded, he’d do anything for the love of his life. “Sure…. I’ll get time off. Any special reason for going sooner?”

Opal looked into his green eyes, which always held so much love for her. Her best option was just to show him. Taking the pregnancy test out, Bolin’s eyes widened and flicked between the test and his fiancé.

“When? I mean we haven’t had…. Oh, oh…. The car.” Bolin realized as his cheeks felt warm. “A baby…. You’ll make a fantastic mother, Opal.” As he pulled her into his arms.

“Thanks. You’ll make a great dad too.” Opal said with a smile. While they were doing the whole family thing a bit backwards, she was happy about this, nervous and frightened too, but having come from a large family herself, she wanted nothing more than to start her own.

When Korra had come to the firm with the Satos, she had wanted to tell someone, just to get it off her chest, but telling Bolin first, so he wouldn’t hear it from someone else, made her hold her tongue for just a bit longer.

“Maybe just hold off telling anyone for a bit, okay?” Opal suggested.

“I’ll try.” He said, still excited over the news. Bolin was a big kid at heart and this news had him thrilled, sure he was worried about asking Opal to marry him because the next step would be kids, and now that it was going to happen he found himself wanting a family, a big family like Opal’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the end is a few more chapters away, I'm not sure if there will be a third part. While I do want to continue, I may just make an epilogue instead of a full story. So any suggestions you readers may have is appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Naga would make a great addition to the K9’s unit, she would definitely be an intimidating police dog when she was full grown. But she needed to get the basic commands down first and grow some more to even start her training, she couldn't even jump the lowest barrier used in the obstacle course. In a few months they could come back to train. Lin had accompanied Korra and her puppy, however she left early to get back to the station for Harper's meeting.

 

Kuvira paced just outside the conference room. Lin and Izumi had gone in with the Captain. This was it, this was Harper’s moment. Kuvira had wished her luck but that was 25 minutes ago. Grey Fox had shown up, some of them were in uniform, others casually dressed like Kuvira. The medic only spared her a glance, Livia was here for her friend and teammate.

"Hey you." A very familiar voice said. Kuvira turned as Korra was coming up to her, in uniform.

"You working?" Kuvira wasn't aware that her roommate was even allowed yet.

"Only for an afternoon at the courthouse." Korra said, her eyes looking passed her friend and to the tactical team. Korra had learned what happened in the locker room from Kuvira.

"You look good with your hair in its wolf tails, you know?" Kuvira commented, overall Korra was looking much better.

Korra only smiled and blushed a bit at the compliment. The door to the room opened, Lin and Izumi came out first but gave no indication what had gone on. Four high ranking internal affairs members came out and of course they didn't stick around or give any indication what happen either.

Last out was Harper, with her head down and one arm behind her back. Kuvira was holding her breath, hoping everything had gone well. Bringing her arm around and opening her hand the Captain’s badge sat in her palm, with Harper grinning from ear to ear.

It was Harper's team that rushed over to her first. Kuvira didn't mind, they would properly celebrate later.

"What you did for her…. was something else." Izumi said as they watched the team congratulate Harper.

"She just may become my daughter in law. You have kids, you would do the same." Lin commented, she liked the Captain even before she started dating her daughter.

"Yes…. I would." the Commander agreed. "In two weeks tryouts will begin. I’m sure I'll be seeing you then, if not sooner." Izumi said as she pushed off the wall.

"Alright ladies, get back to work. Captain, I'll see you in my office in an hour." The Commander said interrupting their little celebration.

Moving to give Kuvira a quick hug, Harper whispered. "See you tonight…. my place." Pulling apart Kuvira kissed her cheek in approval. As the tactical officers headed out, Lin, Korra and Kuvira were left in the corridor.

“Chief…. Ah…. Thanks.” Kuvira said gratefully.

“You and Harper need to have a talk.” Lin said folding her arms as she stood in front of the officer. Kuvira just nodded, they hadn’t talked much about any serious topics, too busy making up for lost time.

“Take it easy Korra, okay?” Lin directed her attention to the younger woman. The officer replied to the affirmative, she was looking forward to getting to the courthouse, because Asami would be there too.

 

“Dad doesn’t want you working.” Asami said trying to look disapprovingly as she stood in front of her mother’s desk at the firm.

“He can’t really stop me.” Yasuko said with a smile, she wasn’t officially working, just helping.

Asami wasn’t really upset as she took a seat. She and her dad were leaving for the courthouse in about an hour, the trial was resuming today. Yasuko had picked Naoki up, who was fussing about. It didn’t take long for him to settle just by being in his mother’s arms.

“Did you break up with Koda, because his law firm bought out your parents firm?” Asami unexpectedly asked.

“We had trouble even before that happened.” Yasuko said, she and her daughter had started talking about this last night and only got to the point right before Yasuko’s parents had died within months of each other.

“But in the end…. He deceived me and sealed his own fate.” Yasuko said with a sad sigh.

Asami looked away from her mom, remembering how she had lied and deceived Korra several months ago.

“I was only 19 when we broke up and about six months later I met Hiroshi, and we both headed to law school within a year.” All sadness had left her mom’s voice.

“Did you know dad wanted to be a mechanical engineer?” Asami asked and was surprised to see her mom smiling. “You knew then? So he told you.”

Yasuko shook her head ‘no’, as she looked to Naoki, his maroon eyes staring up at her, but he was very clearly tired and trying so hard to fight it.

“So if he didn’t tell you, how’d you know?” Asami was very interested now.

“Nearly the entire Sato line is made up of engineers, from civil to industrial and everything in between. If Hiroshi’s parents wanted him to be an engineer they would have sent him to Republic City.” Yasuko started to explain as she got ready to nurse seeing that Naoki wouldn’t fall asleep without feeding first.

“So dad stood up to his parents?” Asami asked, knowing only some of the Sato family history.

Yasuko chuckled softly. “No, they wanted him to expand the families’ business and get into law, so he took law and if we hadn’t fell in love, he probably would have left without finishing.”

Seeing the stunned expression on her daughter’s face made her continue. “I knew what his family wanted and while I did want to marry your father, because I really did love him, but after being hurt by Koda, I thought Hiroshi would do the same.” She paused as her son was finished and sleeping peacefully. Asami stood and took him and instead of putting him in his basket she sat back down cradling him.

“So I asked for a prenup and 50% of the firm.” Yasuko finished, knowing her daughter knew the rest.

“And he agreed.” Asami said softly, she knew her parents had to have really loved each other. “I bet grandmom and granddad didn’t like that.”

Yasuko shook her head, while smirking. “They did not. Actually they were hoping I’d have a boy first and I was so happy to tell them we were having a girl.” Yasuko knew her in-laws didn’t exactly like her, but Hiroshi always stood up for her and they had moved to Republic city shortly after getting married and Asami would have been born two years later.

A subtle knock made them both jump a bit, and Naoki nearly woke up.

“Asami? Yasuko?” Hiroshi poked his head in.

Yasuko pressed her index finger to her lips, while motioning to Asami.

“Sorry.” Hiroshi spoke quietly, while coming into the room. His wife got up and greeted him with a kiss. Reminiscing about the past had made Yasuko realized just how much Hiroshi loved her. Standing up to his parents was hard on him, although as the Sato firm gained power, it made his parents happy, well for the most part. Yasuko did still own half, and her in-laws still pressured their son to gain full control.

“You’re working.” Hiroshi stated, but knew she wasn’t going to stop. “No cases though.” His voice was serious, yet compassionate too as he took her hands, squeezing them gently. She nodded, but couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Honey?” Hiroshi raised her chin with his fingers.

“I’m not!” She protested. “Asami and I were just…. talking. Now go both of you, you have a trial to win.”

Asami rose from the chair, with her sleeping brother, as her parents shared another kiss. Somehow, she felt more at ease about going to court.

 

It was like someone had turned back time. Korra was at the checkpoint in the courthouse as Asami and Hiroshi were coming up, minus Yasuko, and yet it was hard to believe that only several months ago, Korra couldn’t even get the courage up to ask the beautiful lawyer out, instead Asami had asked her out and that was when their relationship had started.

“Miss Sato, Mr. Sato.” Korra said respectfully as they came through the metal detector.

“Sergeant.” Asami replied with a smile, while Hiroshi just nodded at her.

As Hiroshi moved off, Asami stayed back for a moment.

“Good Luck Asami.” Korra pulled her girlfriend aside.

“Thanks. I’ll see you after work?” Asami asked hopefully. Korra gave her a big smile.

“I’ll be at your place…. With Naga, Kuvira can’t babysit her.” The officer added with a nervous chuckle, knowing the puppy was quite the handful.

Wanting to kiss Korra so badly, because of how adorable she was being, but figured it wasn’t the best time, and they would have plenty of time for that later tonight.

 

“Why is this still going on?” Ava whispered to Asami, it had been just over an hour since they started. “The police got Amon, right?”

Asami pressed her lips together while nodding. Amon was either incredibly stupid or brave to have gone and break-in to the Chief’s home. It was all over the news the next morning. Lin was sporting a cut across her cheek the next day as she went to the station, as the press desperately wanted an interview, but the Chief had work to do and gave no comment.

In light of Amon’s arrest the red lotus still continued this ridiculous trial that was most certainly going to drag out.

“Getting married isn’t a luxury!” Ava blurted out, standing up from her seat, interrupting Zaheer and his rant about gay marriage.

Koda and Hiroshi turned on the young woman, as Koda gave her a warning look, his daughter knew better.

“That is true.” The judge agreed and overlooked Ava’s sudden intrusion. “Marriage is a basic right, everyone has the right to get married.”

“And if I remember correctly and I do…. The laws regarding marriage states that two people regardless of sexual orientation can get married.” Ava continued, seeing that the judge wasn’t going to stop her.

“Yes, that is true, but the law can be…. Vague sometimes.” Zaheer countered.

“Vague?! What law school did you go to anyways?” Ava scoffed, they probably had fake degrees.

“Objection! That has nothing to do with this case.” P’Li stepped in, as she narrowed her eyes on the young lawyer, in fact, both Ava and Asami were becoming thorns in their side.

“Continue, Zaheer.” The judge favored P’Li, this time.

“The ambiguity regarding marriage laws needs to be changed, so it is clear and precise for both the gay and straight communities.”

Ava ran her hand through her dark hair, frustrated. “Nothing needs to be changed, it’s clear as day.” She responded after a few seconds.

“What law school did you go too?” P’Li smirked but never expected the other young woman to come to the rescue.

“Objection! You don’t get to ask that question either.” Asami intervened, her eyes shooting daggers at the tall woman.

“Alright, we are taking a recess. Hiroshi, Koda, please remind your daughters on how to act while in court.” As the judge stood she looked to the women. “This is not law school anymore ladies, there is so much more then grades on the line.” And with that she moved off to the exit on the left.

Zaheer and P’Li left, as the defense regrouped.

“Really Ava?” Koda was not impressed and Hiroshi didn’t look too happy about Asami’s performance either.

Ava went to protest but Mr. Sato held up his hand. “You both are getting way too emotional, Koda and I will finished this ourselves if you two can’t keep it together.”

The young lawyers just hung their heads, they both were usually so calm and collected, but this trial, it hit home for both of them. Even though their parents accepted their daughter’s sexuality, these new laws if put in place would affect them the most. While Ava was engaged to a man, it didn’t make it any less personal.

“Get a hold of yourselves, ladies.” Koda warned as both men then moved off.

Ava and Asami were the only ones left in the room. “Well that could have gone better.” Ava said leaning against the wooden half barrier, that separated the public seating and lawyers’ table.

Asami nodded as she paced a little. “This isn’t going to get any easier.”

“Nope.” Ava shook her head, while looking at the floor.

“Tell me about your fiancé.” Asami switched topics somewhat.

Ava’s head snapped up and she tilted it to the side. “Why are you so interested?”

Asami shrugged, “Why not? I know we haven’t exactly been on the greatest terms, but we did sleep together, I mean that counts for something, right?”

The other woman seemed confused. “What in the world are you going on about? Aren’t you in a relationship? Why would you bring up the fact that we had sex in the past.”

Asami really didn’t know where that came from, maybe because competing with Ava wasn’t always fun, because there had been some genuine dislike. Now though, for the first time they were on the same side, fighting for something they were both personally invested in. And just maybe having Ava as a friend instead of a rival was what Asami wanted.

“Forget I said anything.” Asami replied a little upset and started to leave.

“Wait!” Ava grabbed her friend’s wrist. “Remember the guy that used to come and visit me, while at law school. He’s my fiancé. When you and I weren’t having fun together, him and I were, and just recently we made it…. Well official.” She indicated to her ring, letting go of Asami’s wrist.

“That tall guy, that looked like a surfer, complete with the baby blue eyes?!” Asami’s eyes widened, she remembered him, he was handsome, maybe a bit of a jerk and used his pretty boy looks to get what he wanted.

The two women stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

“He’s the one.” Ava breathlessly said as their laughter subsided.

“Oh wow…. You used to tell me what an ass he could be.” Asami said wiping at her eyes.

“I know, right? But….” Ava trailed off and begun again in a serious tone. “He really grew up and I found myself falling in love with him again.”

Green eyes soften, she was happy for her friend. “I bet he’s good in bed.”

Ava blushed then rolled her eyes. “Of course he is, I only sleep with the best.”

Now it was Asami’s turned to flush with embarrassment, although Ava wasn’t wrong, Asami never had any complaints.

“Come on, I need coffee.” Ava announced and they headed out together.

 

The trial resumed and the girls remained quiet knowing if they got involved they'd only get themselves in trouble again. After an entire afternoon of deliberating they were no closer to a verdict.

"The only way this will be resolved is by a vote, by the people of Republic city." the judge concluded. "The laws will either remain the same or new ones will be put into place."

While that meant the trial was over to some extent, it could take months for voting to begin and even more months for things to be put into place. Simply winning wouldn't be the end either, laws protecting gay rights would need to be put in place as well.

As the judge and a few others left leaving the two teams of lawyers.

"We won, you know that." Zaheer smugly said.

"This is far from over." Hiroshi shot back, but in reality he was right, things would never go back to the way they were, and this was only the beginning.

Zaheer and his partner left feeling satisfied with the outcome.

"Well Hiroshi, this is where we part ways." Koda spoke as he held his hand out.

Hiroshi took it, shaking firmly. "Yes it is. We'll keep in touch."

Asami and Ava hugged each other. "I'm sure we will be seeing each other again, but probably as rivals." Ava said as they parted.

"I look forward to that day. Congratulations on your engagement." Asami smiled, it had been really something actually working with the woman and knew it was very unlikely they would again.

With her thanks and a final wave ‘bye’ they were gone too.

Asami let out a huff, hands on her hips. "What a trial, huh?" she said with a sideways glance.

"It certainly was." Hiroshi agreed as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"You head home. I need to get Amon’s case, I can't wait to send him to death row." Hiroshi said as they left the court room.

Things were quiet now, their trial had ran longer than expected and Asami was eager to head home, home to Korra.

 

Koda had one last stop before heading to the airport, as his daughter would be leaving a few days later.

The Sato firm was nearly closed by the time he got there, saying he was just stopping by to see how Yasuko was doing.

Yasuko had strapped Naoki into his basket/car seat combo, which was sitting on her desk. A knock on the door frame made her look, thinking it was her husband, she was surprised to see Koda leaning against the frame, arms folded grinning.

"Koda…." Yasuko started not really knowing what to say.

“He’s quite handsome. But that’s hardly surprising, given who his father and especially his mother are.” Koda said moving into the room.

Yasuko turned to look at her son, turning red. “The trial over? Did you guys….?” She asked trailing off as Koda’s expression had saddened.

“It will be a while before anything happens. There will be a vote, and most likely new laws will be formed.” Koda explained looking at the baby, he was awake and taking in his surroundings.

“You visited me in the hospital.” Yasuko said and Koda was taken aback by the statement.

“Did Hiroshi tell you?” He asked, that had to be it.

She gave him a beautiful smile. “No, I could hear your voice. Thought it was Hiroshi at first.”

Koda blushed while running one hand through his greying hair. “You did?”

“Nearly every word. You lied to me Koda, you told me that you loved me, then lied to me.” Yasuko recalled how he had apologized for what he had done so long ago.

“There was a chance that you might not have woken up. I needed to make amends.” Koda confessed as his eyes met those stunning green ones.

“I forgive you.” She reached out placing her hand on his. “Breaking up with you, led me to Hiroshi and my life now.”

Koda’s thumb caressed her knuckles. “I’m happy for you.” As he pulled his hand away. His eyes shifted to Naoki. “You be good for your mom, little man.”

Yasuko’s laughter was like music to his ears. “I’m sure you’ll be back.”’

“It’ll be a while though.” Koda said extending his hand. “Until we meet again.”

Yasuko shook his hand, as they smiled at each other. As Koda left, Yasuko rubbed at her face blowing out a slow breath. Hearing again how much he still loved her was hard and she was glad she was asleep when he told her. Yasuko stroked her son’s hair, in turn he gave her a goofy expression.

"Let’s hope things stay quiet for a while." Yasuko thought out loud as she took his basket and headed out. She did not expect a police car to be parked next to her SUV. As Kuvira and Xander leaned back against the side of the car.

"Shouldn’t you two be off now?" Yasuko asked curiously.

"After we see to it that you get home safely." Kuvira told her as she held the back door of the SUV open.

"Is police protection still necessary?" Yasuko asked, as she buckled the car seat up.

"Yes ma'am." Xander replied.

The older woman groaned, she hated thinking her family was still in danger.  "Thank you and if I would have known, I would have left an hour ago."

"Not a problem, we're getting overtime anyways." Kuvira said with a wink and Yasuko couldn’t think of anything smart to say back.

 

 As the patrol car followed behind, Kuvira had an idea. "You and Mako can double date with Harper and I."

"No!" Xander said a little too forcefully.

"Whoa…. okay calm down." His partner held her hands up in surrender.

Xander sighed with a huff. "Sorry. The Captain just scares the crap outta me."

Kuvira laughed so hard that tears sprang to her eyes, although the young man didn’t seem impressed.

"She’s not that bad." she explained regaining her composure.

“Coming from the woman who is sleeping with her.” Xander retorted.

Kuvira shrugged, that was true. “Well, have fun on your date.”

“It’s just drinks.” Xander rolled his eyes, although he was excited for tomorrow evening.

“Date.” Kuvira replied.

“Drinks.”

“Date.”

“Drinks.”

“Drinks.” Kuvira tried to catch him off guard.

“Date.” Xander said then squeezed the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white. “Damnit!”

Kuvira laughed as they stopped at the end of the Sato’s driveway, Yasuko was home safe and sound. “Looks like we’re done for the evening.” Kuvira said seeing her enter the house. Xander turned the cruiser around to head back to the station.

 

Bolin had to physically pull Mako from his work and make sure he got home, or he’d be late for his evening with Xander. Opal and Korra were waiting for the boys at Mako’s apartment. He was surprised to see the two women waiting for him.

“What is going on?” Mako asked suspiciously.

“We are going to help you.” Opal said with a smile. This was an important night for him.

“I don’t need help.” Mako huffed as he took off his jacket. “It’s just drinks with a friend.”

“And you only have a hour and a half to get ready, so shower, and put on something nice.” Korra said shooing him towards the bathroom.

Instead of fighting against them, he just went along with it. He was actually looking forward to tonight, it had been awhile since he had gone out with a friend.

Across the city Kuvira was at Xander’s place making sure he got ready and got to his date on time.

“You don’t need to be here.” Xander said as he looked through his closet.

“Yes I do.” Kuvira said leaning slightly back while sitting on his bed. Xander was picking out a shirt. “You don’t need to wear layers. You gotta make it easier for Mako to take off your clothes at the end of the night.”

Xander turned around, he was in jeans and a tank top. He was fit, strong, average height and could be a bit shy. “I’m not going to have sex with him tonight. I’m not you, I’d like to get to know him first not have angry sex in the locker room’s shower.”

Kuvira laughed. “Where’d you hear that?” Although that did kinda happen, but it wasn’t their first time.

“Talk around the station, before you guys went to save Korra’s girlfriend.” Xander told her.

His partner remembered that time, before responding. “That did happen, although it wasn’t my first time with her and it was more hate sex.”

His eyes widened a bit. “Hate? Really? I’m sorry?” Xander wasn’t sure if he should give his sympathies or not.

Kuvira waved it down. “Harper likes it…. Rough…. At times.”

“Okay…. Getting a little too personal.” Xander said returning to picking out a shirt and to hide a rising blush.

Kuvira had gotten up in the meantime and picked one out for him. Because if he didn’t make a decision soon, he would be late. Korra had just texted her that she, Opal and Bolin were making sure Mako got ready and would be on time.

“Green, huh?” the young man considered the shirt she was holding up.

“Uh huh. Now take off your tank top and put this on. Trust me, if it does end in sex, you can thank me later.” Kuvira was very sure of herself.

Xander blushed slightly and took his partner’s advice, although he did buttoned it up nearly all the way.

“Spirits! have you never been on a date before? Didn’t you say you dated women?” Kuvira was taken aback, as he looked like he was going to visit his mom or something, being all buttoned-up.

Xander groaned. “What now?”

She didn’t respond just undid a couple of buttons and folded his collar down, stepping back, She smiled approvingly. “You look very handsome.”

Xander’s face turned beet red. He was still attracted to his partner, despite having talked about their feelings a while ago. Having her say he was handsome had been a fantasy of his, although he was also thinking what rough sex would be like with her, since she had brought it up, damn the Captain was lucky and he hoped she knew that. Kuvira had been fairly down when Harper left and he never wanted to see her like that again.

“Alright…. I think you are ready. Have fun Xander, and just be yourself.” Kuvira gave him some last minute advice.

“Thanks mom.” Xander sarcastically said and received a punch to his arm.

 

After the boys got through the small talk and ordered drinks, they realized that they should talk about where this was going, their friends were convinced that this was a date. Xander was open, saying he was attracted to both men and women, while Mako wasn’t too sure, he had been on dates with women, but they never went anywhere. Mako always thought that it was because he was dull and worked too much. Or maybe he wasn’t really into women, their certainly was no harm in trying to date men, as long as he was open and honest with Xander then he wouldn’t get hurt if things didn’t work out.

They both had fun and as they walked to their cars, they made plans for another time. The Lieutenant took a chance moving closer and taking one of Xander’s hands and Mako felt his heart speed up, although he didn’t know how to proceed other than saying goodnight. Xander stepped closer and kissed him quickly, it was over so quickly Mako didn’t even close his eyes or get a chance to savor it.

“Sorry.” Xander said clearing his throat while looking away, Mako didn’t respond and as Xander went to look back warm lips were pressed against his.

As they pulled away, Mako was smiling, a red tinge to his cheeks. “I’m not sorry.” And just maybe the workaholic detective was attracted to men a lot more than he thought.

 

Kuvira headed to Harper’s place for a later supper, after seeing her partner off to his date, hoping things would go well. Coming into the house, it smelled wonderful and giving her Captain a kiss, they took their seats.  But they needed to talk and Harper knew full well what she was going to ask.

Kuvira told her girlfriend about the incident in the locker room with Livia. Harper wasn’t expecting that topic to come up, but she was going to wait until Kuvira brought it up anyways. She remained silent and with a neutral expression as Kuvira told her side of the story.

The Captain saw as Kuvira was getting worried as the seconds passed with no reply. Finally saying that she knew and that both stories lined up, Harper wasn’t impressed by either of their actions, however there really wasn’t anything she could do now anyways and she let it drop, her friend and the Staff Sergeant knew better.

The topic that Harper knew her girlfriend wanted to ask about was next though.

“If you knew you would lose your job, why’d you go? And don’t say because of me.” Kuvira inquired, while reminding herself to keep her cool.

Harper didn’t answer right away, rather she thought about that day right before the rescue, deciding it was best to tell Kuvira what happened. She launched into her story about the conversation she had with the Commander.

Izumi had informed her that because she and Korra were injured it would give internal affairs and the commissioner enough reason to terminate the Captain, if she went. Neither Lin nor Izumi would be able to help, if that should occur. As long as no one other than the suspect or suspects were killed, Harper could justify going and most likely keep her job. But they hadn’t even made it on to the yacht and they lost their driver. The Captain ended her story by saying, she wanted to go because of her teammates, because of Kuvira, and because she was a superior officer and she felt responsible for them all.

"So do you now understand why I wasn’t hiding it from you, because it wasn’t your decision to make." Harper explained, keeping her tone firm.

Kuvira stared at her empty plate, feeling a little ashamed. Not everything was about her, and her girlfriend was well within her right to make decisions about her career.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Harper asked wanting her to at least acknowledge that she heard.

"I’m sorry. I’ve spent most of my life in the dark about things, I just assume you would hide things from me too." Kuvira didn’t even look up.

"I don’t intentionally try and hide things from you." Harper said getting up and taking both their dirty plates to the sink.

Kuvira’s eyes briefly met blue ones, but it was the slight grin that caught her attention and told her everything was fine between them. She silently thanked whatever spirits that the Captain wasn’t mad at her.

"I know what we can have for dessert." Kuvira started as Harper turned around, hands gripping the countertop behind her.

"Oh really?" Harper wasn’t in the least bit surprised at what her girlfriend wanted to eat.

"I'm looking at it right now." Kuvira said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows while rising from her seat.

"I’m really getting too old for this." Harper murmured but smiled as Kuvira put her hands on her waist.

"You’ll never be too old to have some fun. What do you say?" Kuvira whispered into her ear.

"You know practice for the tryouts is this weekend." Harper reminded the young woman as her hands tightened on the countertop as eager fingers started undoing her belt.

Kuvira pulled back slightly. She had totally forgotten about that. "I’ve got a team already." she replied smoothly, as she reached up taking off Harper’s glasses and setting them aside.

She was wearing them more and more when she wasn’t working and she still hadn’t cut her hair, which was good, the Captain was due for a bit of a change in Kuvira’s opinion.

"I can’t help you in one or the other and I think Lin and Izumi will be there during the practice and tryouts." Harper stifled a moan, Kuvira was kissing her neck, hands going back to the belt.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me or touch me or something." the younger woman was getting frustrated.

With her belt, top button and zipper of her jeans undone, Harper swiftly changed their positions, encouraging Kuvira to sit up on the countertop. They definitely weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

 

With Lin off at the tactical training grounds, Kya figured she should meet with her superiors at the hospital, she had no idea what they wanted. Meeting with three of her superiors, they cut right to the chase and offered Kya the position of Chief of emergency medicine. The man currently in charge was stepping down and going to open a clinic of his own, he had held the position for 10 years. The other two men already held top positions, but worked closely with the emergency department. Kya never saw this coming, being head of a department was less surgeries and more paperwork, juggling of staff and meetings. She already was one of the top doctors, had her own office, and a bit more responsibilities then other residents, so it might not be much of a step up, but being less hands on wasn’t something she wanted to give up just yet.

"I need time to think about this." Kya finally replied as expected eyes were on her.

"Of course, You’ll have two weeks, as I have just put in my resignation.” The current Chief said with a nod.

Kya had left the hospital with a big decision on her mind. Knowing she had some time to think about it, she headed to the practice session, both her wife and daughter would be facing off against each other, alongside Korra, and the boys. Knowing she would need to discuss her decision with Lin, although she had a nagging feeling that accepting the position may cause tension in her marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.... Sorry for posting another chapter so quickly, but I've finished the remaining chapters, and all I have left to do is post them and part two will be complete. :)

There was something very attractive about Korra when she wore her police combat armor, Asami mused as she, Opal and others came out to watch the practice for the eventual tryouts. When Korra had left to get ready, Naga started whining and tugging on her leash, until Asami picked her up giving her some attention. Somehow this puppy was very attached to her girlfriend, Korra had told the lawyer how she found her, abandoned in an alleyway. Poor thing was cold, hungry, dirty and tired and Korra being the kind-hearted person she was, took her in and they were inseparable pretty much ever since.

Korra met up with Kuvira and the boys, which included Xander. They were all here for Kuvira, to help her prepare for the actual tactical tryouts next week.

“First up is Grey Fox, with Izumi and Lin joining them.” Kuvira told her team, as they huddled together.

“The Chief and Commander? Just great. We are going to get our asses handed to us.” Mako muttered.

“Just do as I say and we’ll be just fine.” Kuvira said overconfidently. Noticing that Korra was looking up into the observation section, Asami and Opal were front and center, as Kya came up and joined them.

“Korra! Are you listening?” Kuvira snapped at her roommate.

“What?” Korra was startled. “Of course. Your mom is here, by the way.”

She just had to look, Kya waved at her, Kuvira waved back smiling and just on the other side of the training grounds was her mother and girlfriend. They were going to make this hard for Kuvira, she needed to keep calm if her team was to win. 

As the buzzer sounded, both teams were off. Their objective: hunt down the other team, without getting shot themselves. The training grounds had multiple cameras, used for reviewing training sessions and would be more important in the tryouts.

Kuvira’s tactics was to spread out and move with caution, while this was only practice, the Staff Sergeant would be observed and graded on her leadership, working in a team, combat, and physical skills, this wasn’t about winning or getting the most people out. In the past Kuvira had been way too reckless, even though she was strong, fit, and had excellent accuracy, it was her leadership and teamwork skills that needed work.

Korra and Kuvira stuck closer to each other, with the boys farther behind. Both teams met in the middle of the course and gunfire, paintballs that is, was exchanged. Just as Kuvira figured, Lin and Harper were working closely together trying to catch Kuvira off guard. Quickly conversing with Korra, they needed to split up, Korra was going low while Kuvira went high.

Hearing footsteps above them, Lin and Harper were convinced they would catch the young officer, as she was giving her position away. Suddenly paintballs were shot in their direction, it was Korra, she was the distraction, making the senior officers scatter to find cover. Overlooking the course, from her advantage spot Kuvira could see that the boys were keeping the rest of Grey Fox busy. Squinting over the grounds, she didn’t see Livia though. Paint splattered right next to her, startling Kuvira, she fired back without thought, before dashing for cover. Of course the medic would screw up her plan. Looking behind her, she could jump to the next platform to get away and hopefully still get a drop on Harper and Lin. Sprinting to the end and jumping, Harper caught sight of Kuvira jumping, eyes widening, her girlfriend didn’t know the course as well as she did and Kuvira was headed right for an unstable platform.

A loud crash was heard and Lin signaled for a ceasefire as Korra ran past her getting to her friend, while Kya had left the spectators area. Harper was already lifting the debris off her girlfriend, when Korra joined in.

“Kuvira!” her roommate called. Wooden debris rustled just ahead of them, as Xander, Mako and Bolin joined in.

“Keep digging.” The Captain said hastily, as she moved several boards, a splash of red made the Captain concerned, tense minutes passed and finally they uncovered the downed officer.  

Reaching out Korra and Harper helped to pull her out the rest of the way. Kuvira was conscious, but bleeding. Allowing her to sit so Kya could examine the large gash on her right forearm extending up to her shoulder. The rest of her armor, including her helmet had been roughed up, but protected her from the splintering of the wood as she fell.

 A few large splinters were sticking out of her chest protector that Harper pulled out, saying, “You’re some lucky.” Kuvira just smiled with a little shrug.

Kya ripped at Kuvira’s sleeve and wrapped her daughter’s arm up, she would need stitches.

Her parents, friends and girlfriend all still looked worried.

“I’m fine.” Kuvira said to reassure them.

“You might just have a concussion.” Kya was only half serious as she went about checking her eyes. Giving Harper and Korra the okay to help Kuvira stand, and that’s when she saw her mother holding back her emotions.

The police force knew that the Chief had a daughter, they didn’t need to hide it anymore. When she fell, she wasn’t thinking she would die, but when the burning pain hit and debris covered her, she started to panic. Trying in vain to push the debris off herself only increased her fear, but to her relief and not surprisingly Harper and Korra were digging her out.

Moving swiftly Kuvira hugged her mother, whispering so only she could hear. “Love you.” Lin’s heart sped up at those words she never thought she would ever hear and yet 33 years later she couldn’t be happier to have heard them.

“I don’t want to leave to get stitches, I need to practice more.” Kuvira pleaded her case, pulling away from the Chief.

“That’s not really my call.” Lin said and noticed Izumi coming towards them.

“We will be here all day, so you can come back.” Izumi reassured her, while they hadn’t practiced for long, Kuvira was showing improvement.

Kuvira was hopeful and looked to the doctor, who exhaled as a slow smile appeared on her face.

“I can do sutures here, so get to the locker room, I’ll get my med-kit.” Kya said and her daughter shouted an enthusiastic ‘yes’ and headed off the course.

Asami and Opal had headed down with the intent to meet their partners. However, Opal had ran into the woman’s bathroom within the locker room, Asami followed, worried as her friend was looking rather pale. Opal promptly started dry heaving into the toilet.

“Everything okay?” it was Korra’s voice as Asami turned to see her. “I just saw you guys run in.” She explained her sudden appearance.

“I’m not sure.” Asami said, as Opal gave a couple more heaves. It made the lawyer think about the pass couple of days at the firm, Opal hadn’t been looking or feeling all that well and on top of that she and Bolin were heading to the Earth Kingdom very soon.

Opal came out of the stall, going to the sink to splash water on her face and rinse her mouth out. “I’m okay.”

Korra and Asami weren’t convinced. “You’re pregnant.” The lawyer stated happily.

Opal’s and Korra’s eyes widened, the young assistant was shocked and she wanted to deny it and pass her sudden illness off as food poisoning, but decided the truth was the better choice.

“I am.” Opal quietly said, blushing. Asami and Korra smiled, congratulating her with a hug.

“Please don’t tell anyone, I really wanted my family to know first.” Opal pleaded and mentioned that Bolin already knew.

“Your secret is safe with us.” Korra smiled, Bolin had talked about having a family, since he was an orphan and never knew his, other than Mako. Korra figured he was probably eager to have kids.

Once back in the locker room, Kuvira was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, as Kya sutured her up, Harper and Lin were there as well. Kuvira winced every once in a while as the doctor worked quickly but was remarkably neat. Harper had a hold of Kuvira’s left hand, very reminiscent of when the Captain had her hand sewn up.

 

Later in the evening Kuvira and her group went up against Grey Fox for the second time, hoping it would go smoother this time. Mako wasn’t wrong about his earlier prediction, and while they had sent three of the opposing team members to the sidelines, Grey Fox with Izumi and Lin, systematically sent everyone on the Staff Sergeant’s team to the sidelines as well, leaving Kuvira to the end. It was the Captain that faced off with her girlfriend and didn’t hesitate in firing, they only exchanged a few shots, in the end Kuvira was hit in the chest and was out.

As everyone filtered out of the training grounds in the evening, Lin and Izumi had stayed to review some of the footage of the candidates, all who were competing for a place on the tactical police force.

“I can only guess why Kuvira’s attitude has changed within recent months.” Izumi said, impressed by the young woman.

Lin had her arms folded, smiling. So much had happened to Kuvira and she wasn’t so reckless anymore, which was most likely due to her getting bored in the past.

“I’m glad I don’t have to worry too much about her anymore.” Lin breathed out, relieved.

Izumi agreed, but wanted to mention something else. “Kya seemed distracted. Everything okay?”

Lin was caught off guard by that question and it made her think about the last few hours. The Chief was fairly busy engaged with the day’s activities, she hadn’t really noticed. It was only in the locker room that she got to see her wife, but since she was in doctor mode, she was incredibly focused on the task at hand.

“I don’t think anything is wrong.” Lin responded slowly. “And that’s probably my cue to go home to her.”

The Commander laughed and patted Lin on the back. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the station with my report.”

Lin nodded and headed out, her mind occupied with what could be bothering Kya.

With both Asami and Harper having early starts on Monday, Korra and Kuvira headed to their apartment after the tryouts. The brothers, Opal and Xander joined them for a late supper. It was cute to see how transparent Mako and Xander were being with their feelings towards each other. This was certainly the first time Mako seemed genuinely happy with Xander than any other person he had dated in the past. While Mako and Xander had gone to their respective homes, another date was certainly on the horizon.

 

Lin had asked her wife if anything was wrong last night  and she had played it off as just work relate it and it really wasn’t anything. Although she did want to talk to someone about it, just not Lin at the moment. Parking her car, Kya noticed a car parked across the street and smiled to herself, undercover cops, not so much for Kya but for Yasuko, who’s SUV was parked in the lot.

Entering the cafe, her friend was seated in the back with the baby’s basket on the table. Green eyes lit up as the doctor came towards them. Hugging Kya, it had been a while since they had gone out together. When Kya had wanted to see her for coffee, Yasuko jumped at the chance, but worried something might be wrong. Small talk wasn’t necessary and Yasuko got right to the point.

"Are you and Lin okay?" the lawyer asked. She had heard what happen to them both. It was probably distressing to Lin that not only she couldn’t protect her wife but her daughter could have been killed not even knowing what she and the other officers walked into.

"Of course." Kya answered immediately. "Well, I hope we will be."

Yasuko looked confused. "Did something happen that you haven’t told her about?"

Kya told her about the promotion she was offered and that accepting it could put a strain on their relationship as Kya would have more responsibilities.

"Can you negotiate the terms of the position?" Yasuko asked as their coffees arrived.

"Uh, I didn't think to ask." Kya said having not really considered it.

"The real question is do you want the job?" Yasuko asked after taking a sip.

Of course she did, right? The very fact she was concerned for her marriage if she accepted had to mean something. "I don't know." the doctor finally said. The lawyer slightly tilted her head while raising her eyebrows, silently asking ‘you have to decide that first.’

Naoki started fussing which gave Kya a good excuse to break from that topic.

"He must be hungry." The doctor said cradling the infant.

Yasuko shook her head ‘no,’ with a grin. "He just ate before coming here. He just wants some attention, although we were just at the firm where he gets all the attention he could ever want."

Kya took her seat again and Yasuko was right he just wanted someone to pay attention to him.

"He’s gotten so big." the doctor commented and that was a great sign.

"Still smaller then when Asami was his age." Yasuko said then looked past Kya to the large window overlooking the street. That grey car hadn’t moved and the people had never gotten out.

"Lin still has her officers watching over me." It was more of a statement then a question.

Kya nodded, "I also think your husband has something to do with it as well."

That was true enough, Hiroshi had been fairly protective as of late, although she didn’t blame him. After the attack, their already 70,000 yuan SUV had undergone several thousand yuans with of upgrades, including bullet-resistant windows, panels, punctured resistant tires and a GPS tracking system, eventually their cars including Asami’s were reinforced for better protection against collisions.

"If you take the position you'll have to talk to her, if you don't then you won’t have to bring it up." Yasuko said simply.

"You make it sound so easy." Kya sighed looking into her cup before continuing. "I feel like we cancel on each other too much already."

Silence followed as Kya looked at Naoki smiling and for the briefest of moments, Kya wondered if Kuvira would want children, it would make her and Lin grandparents.

"What would you do?" the doctor asked.

Yasuko had to think about it. "I would take it. Your wife should support your decision and you both should work on making time for each other."

Kya only had a moment to think about her friend’s answer before her phone abruptly rang, easily juggling Naoki, she answered and after a quick conversation ending with ‘I’ll be there,’ Kya hung up moving to stand as she spoke to a happy-looking Naoki.

“Looks like duty calls, little buddy.”

Yasuko relieved her friend of the wiggling baby.

“Sorry, I gotta go.” Kya apologized grabbing her coat.

“Not a problem and good luck.” Yasuko said with a supportive smile looking to her son, it was time to head home and make some dinner.

 

As the door opened a familiar voice called out. “Mom? We’re here.”

Coming from the kitchen, to stand in the doorway, Yasuko greeted her daughter and Korra. Hiroshi would be a little late but he said they could eat without him. Stepping away from hugging Korra, Naga was bounding into the kitchen at full speed, realizing she wouldn’t be able to stop, she slid across the floor hitting into the bottom cupboards with a thud.

“Uh, sorry about that.” Korra apologized going to pick her up. As Asami looked on very amused. Yasuko didn’t mind and waved the apology down.

Supper was nearly ready as Asami and Korra set the table, her mom going to get Naoki.

“You could have invited Kuvira.” Asami told Korra, seeing that her roommate was home when Asami picked her girlfriend up.

“I think she has plans with her parents.” Korra recalled, setting down the last of the plates.

“I still can’t believe Lin is her mother.” No matter how many times Asami said it, it was still hard to believe. “I wonder who her father is or if he’s still alive.”

Korra shrugged. “Kuvira told me she looks a lot like him, instead of the Chief. Which I guess was a good thing.”

“Asami, take him please.” It was her mom’s voice as she hastily passed him over and headed to the kitchen.

She didn’t get a chance to ask what was up, but looking into the kitchen, her mom was pulling supper out of the oven.

“Hey buddy. How’s things?” she asked her brother, as Korra came to stand next to Asami, Naoki started to reach out towards her. “Really now?”

The officer happily took the baby. “Do you think he feels comfortable around me because I was the first person he ever laid eyes on?”

Asami reflected on that day, while Kuvira had pulled him free and hastily wrapped him up, it was Korra that held him close. Naoki had opened his eyes and was staring right at Korra. Through her own tears Asami remembered seeing tears in her girlfriend’s eyes too, on one hand they were relieved to see that the baby seemed to be doing okay, but also sad because Yasuko’s chances of surviving were low.

“Maybe, but he’ll never remember that time.” Asami answered then quickly kissed Korra’s temple.

“I think he will have a certain bond with you and Kuvira.” Yasuko chimed in, bringing supper in, it looked well-done, any longer and it would have burned. “At the very least I would like you both to be a part of his life.”

“Kuvira and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Korra responded smiling at the baby.

With Naoki in his high chair and dinner served, all this talk about Asami’s parents made Korra think about her own parents, specifically her dad.

"You know Asami, you may come from wealth and power, but my dad is the Chief of the South, which makes me a princess." Korra explained a bit smugly.

The lawyer laughed quietly to herself before answering. "Your title and your dad’s are only symbolic. The southern water tribe is a democratic society and has been since before you were born. Although the tribe still observes its older traditions and your dad does hold a high position within the government."

Yasuko was hardly impressed by her daughter’s knowledge of the other nations and it made herself and Hiroshi more confident in giving their daughter some control over the firm one day.

"Did you just school me in the ways of my own tribe?" Korra asked, somewhat disappointingly.

Asami took a bite while shaking her head up and down, after swallowing she spoke up again. "It is very romantic to think that I am dating a princess though.”

That made Korra smile. "That sexy intelligence of yours is one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

No sooner were those words out of her mouth and Korra blushed and ducked her head, as Asami's eyes went wide, even Naoki had suddenly gone silent.

"Well…. you both have my blessing and most likely Hiroshi's." Yasuko broke the tense silence.

Asami was relieved to hear that and took Korra's hand, thumbing over her knuckles.

"You already know that I love you." Asami said with a hopeful smile that Korra would return the sentiment.

Cheeks still red, she cleared her throat, time to confess. "I love you, Asami."

Yasuko smiled, blinking her tears away, to hear Korra say those words to her daughter for the first time was something special.

 

Lin was off the phone and came into the kitchen, looking a little dismayed.

“Everything okay?” Kuvira asked as she sat next to Harper at the dinner table.

“Yeah…. Kya was called in and she’s going to be a while.” Lin said taking her seat. They had invited their daughter and her girlfriend over for supper, but now Kya wasn’t even going to be here. Another not so surprising cancelation.

“Awww…. I was looking forward to seeing mom. Because these stitches are really itchy.” Kuvira frowned and as she went to scratch at her arm, Harper swatted her hand away.

“Stop it, they’re healing.”

Kuvira just made a face and resisted the urge to flip her off.

“It’s hard to compete with Kya’s first love.” Lin chuckled to herself a little bitterly. It made the two younger women exchange puzzled glances.

“First love?” Kuvira repeated, blinking.

“Medicine, what else?” The Chief said. Both women replied with an ‘oh.’ Of course, that made sense.

“Were you thinking it was another person?” Lin grinned at Kuvira, over her coffee cup.

Kuvira shrugged, a little uncomfortable. “Yeah, actually I was.” Then she looked at the Captain asking. “Do you have a first love?”

Harper had her mouth open ready to take a bite, lowering her utensil she spoke. “Photography. What’s yours?”

“Uh…. I never thought about it. What about you?” Kuvira turned the question on the Chief, but she figured she already knew the answer.

“Policing.” Lin responded without reluctance.

Dinner with her daughter went well, Kuvira had told Lin stories of her childhood and learned that Lin had helped in picking out potential foster homes. Kuvira told a story about the dance lessons she'd been in and it was there she met Suyin, Lin smiled, that was her sister. Suyin had made a promise to Lin that she would look out for Kuvira as well and she nearly adopted her, but didn’t because she didn’t want to cause anymore tension between herself and her older sister.

"Looks like you were never alone after all." Harper said her hand patting Kuvira's thigh.

"And yet it felt like I was." the officer sighed as Harper abruptly pulled her in close by her shoulders.

"That is the past, here and now you have two moms, friends and a girlfriend." the Captain reminded her with a kiss to her temple.

 

Kya was a lot later then she had expected and missed dinner with their daughter and Captain. Once home, she just wanted to go to bed. Lin was asleep as she slid into bed, kissing a bare shoulder, Kya gently laid her arm over Lin's waist, but her wife barely stirred in her sleep. Another cancellation, Kya sighed internally, something that would probably happen more if she took the position.

 In the morning the bed shifted, but being exhausted from the night before and knowing it was just Lin, she didn’t even flinch, although she did feel Lin’s fingers brush away her hair.

Lin had a busy day ahead of herself. Amon’s pretrial was beginning as none other than Hiroshi Sato fast track the paperwork for the trial and Lin was going to be part of his escort. Amon was a dangerous man and she could see this trial moving along swiftly, he had spent the last couple of days in the station's jail not even his lawyers would take the case, there was no point, the prosecutor would win.

The station was busy, as Lin arrived there was a gathering of officers all around Bolin, he and Opal were leaving today for the Earth Kingdom. Wishing him well, Lin headed to Mako’s office.

"Don’t you have patrol?" Lin asked as she knocked on the doorframe. Xander and Mako snapped to attention, but upon seeing that the Chief was grinning they relaxed somewhat.

"Kuvira and I will be escorting Amon." Xander spoke up.

"I know and I’m coming with you guys." Lin said but was thinking how cute it was that these two were starting a relationship.

"So get your partner, we need to go." Lin continued and the young man nodded and hurried out.

The Chief stepped into the office and closed the door. Mako was still on his feet as he begun to stutter out. "Xander and I.… were just… I mean we just…." The detective trailed off as Lin held a hand up.

"I have no problem with that. I realized that I didn’t get to properly thank you. So thank you very much."

Mako’s cheeks felt warm as he looked to the floor. "You still got shot though."

"I’ve been shot many times and if you and the others didn’t show up…." Lin didn’t continue as she cleared her throat.

"You’re welcome, I'd do it again too." Mako said with a firm nod. The Chief didn’t need to thank him, after all it was his job to protect others and Lin and Kya were no different.

And nothing more needed to be said as the Chief nodded too and left.

 

"Korra is going to be there." Kuvira said casually, as she, her partner, and the Chief headed to their patrol cars.

Lin rolled her eyes, in an exaggerated manner. "Because of Asami right?"

Kuvira nodded in confirmation, despite urging her not to go, Korra wanted to be there for her girlfriend.

"All I can say is that she better not have her weapon with her." Lin commented, but knew Korra would most likely keep herself in check.

Not surprisingly the media were present as Amon was led into the court house by Kuvira and Xander as Lin followed behind.

Hiroshi was already in the room, with Asami and Korra just outside, they were unable to go in at the moment. There was no one to defend the business man and Hiroshi was looking for the death penalty, he had more than enough evidence, evidence that his wife helped to accumulate.

Hovering in the back ground was Zaheer and P’Li, they couldn’t exactly help Amon, but they could do his dirty work. With many officers, and even the Chief of police, as well as two of the three Sato lawyers, this was a chance of a lifetime, it was all or nothing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, the angst train isn't done yet and since there is much left to go, its gonna be quick and painful.


	13. Chapter 13

If Mako wasn’t a detective it would have appeared like he was stalking Amon, he knew so much about the man and yet there didn't seem to be a reason for his hatred of gay people. The detective didn’t think he would ever figure it out, as Amon’s trial was starting and there was a very high probability he would go to death row. He would be the first person executed since the new laws on the death penalty were in place. Those laws stated that in extreme cases, capital punishment could still be used. From attempted murder, to kidnapping, to the buying of legal weapons with intent to sell, he was a prime candidate.

Mako’s persistence on the man had saved the Chief and Kya, but Amon had one last card to play. Fearing he would also be one step behind the business man, he needed to call Korra. Knowing she was at the courthouse and not in the room. The Sergeant probably wouldn’t be able to prevent what was to come, but at the very least save as many people as possible.

 

Without warning the fire alarm in the courthouse sounded and only a few minutes later an explosion tore through the court room of Amon’s trial and adjacent corridor. Korra and Asami were in the corridor heading for the courtroom as they had left to pull the alarm, and were thrown against the wall in the blast. Korra recovered quickly and stumbled to her feet using the wall for balance. A few paces away Asami was getting to her feet as well, coughing and trying to catch her breath. While there was smoke from a few fires that had broken out, it was the dust from the debris that was making it hard to breathe and see.

"Asami!" Korra was at her side checking her for injuries.

"I’m okay." Asami replied grabbing a hold of Korra’s biceps for support.

Neither one were bleeding, just bumps and bruises, and possibly mild concussions.

"I need to get to the court room. You go--"

"I'm staying with you." Asami interrupted, she wasn’t leaving Korra.

She didn’t argue, after all she may need the lawyer’s help.

"Okay, but stick close." The officer cautioned, then pressed her lips against Asami’s, so very grateful she was fine.

Continuing on to the room, Korra had her hand by the small of her back, where her gun was holstered.

 

After Mako was off the phone with Korra, he called Izumi, the Commander didn’t question him and sent her teams out, even if it was just a threat they needed to take it seriously. She also called the fire department and ambulances. As the emergency vehicles were en-route to the scene the explosion had already occurred.

With the fire alarm going off many people had gotten out, as the people in Amon’s trial room headed out the explosion went off, affecting them the most.

Kuvira’s ears rang and her vision blurred, she had hit into the back wall and only a few feet away was the Chief. Getting to her feet she immediately fell back down from dizziness.

"Lin!" she yelled, her mother moved, if only slightly. Looking around herself there was wood, and other debris scattered about as well as a few fires. There means of getting out also looked blocked.

Kuvira recognized her partner and Hiroshi, laying a few feet away, unmoving. As she tried to stand again she felt nauseated and went down on one knee. There were a few other officers and other people that were required for the pretrial, although they were all on the opposite side of the room and whether or not they were still alive remained a mystery.

Managing to get to her feet with incredible effort she went to her mother’s side.

Lin was seeing double and could barely make out what her daughter was saying. Another figure, seemingly came out of nowhere behind Kuvira. Green eyes widened in dread, it was Amon, with a gun pointed at Kuvira.

“Get down!” Lin yelled and pushed the younger woman to the ground and instead of grabbing her own weapon she grabbed Kuvira's. On her knees, Lin aimed the pistol but her vision hadn’t cleared and she was still seeing double. The Chief was unable to fire as her aim waivered and she didn’t want to chance it.

"No no no, mother!" Kuvira panicked but her own concussion hindered her movement.

A single shot was heard and Amon fell to his knees then stomach, a bullet hole in his back at heart level. Kuvira and Lin were surprised to see Korra behind him and Asami to her left. Asami went for her father, hoping against all odds he was alive.

"We will be okay." Lin waved Korra away, there were others that needed help.

Her father was able to move a little, although he had minor wounds and like everyone else a concussion and partial hearing loss.

"Help him." Hiroshi managed to point to Xander, he had never left his side and was all that stood in the way when a piece of wood was hurling towards them. Hiroshi had seen the man get hit right before he blacked out himself.

Rolling him on to his back, the piece of wood was sticking out of his vest, his face dirty and cut. Asami covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes starting to water. He was probably dead. Mako would be devastated to hear this. The lawyer reached out slowly with one hand wanting to at least check his pulse. Xander gasped, eyes going wide as his hand grabbed Asami's wrist, startling her.

"Don't move!" she pleaded seeing as he was trying too.

"It didn't penetrate all the way." he explained and his eyes landed on Hiroshi, relieved he was okay and so very thankful by the new vests, the force had all received months ago, as he pulled the wood out.

Korra had helped who she could, but two officers and the male judge were dead, having all been impaled or crushed. The others were still buried, their fates unknown.

Many loud voices snapped Korra’s attention to the direction of the sound, it was Harper, her team and another one coming into the scene and just beyond them were fire fighters. Korra wasn't surprised they had gotten here so quickly, Mako had probably warned them as well. The tactical officers took control helping everyone they could outside to the makeshift field hospital.

Kuvira was having a hard time standing and as Lin held on to her upper arms she felt sticky liquid cover her hand.

"Your stitches." Lin said alarmed, showing her daughter her hand.

"Just great." Kuvira groaned, she would need to have them redone, then suddenly a wave of dizziness took over and she felt another set of hands steady her.

"I've got you." it was the Captain's concerned voice.

"Hey you, come to rescue me?" Kuvira said with a weak smile, trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"Something like that." Harper replied wrapping the officers arm up.

Kuvira leaned into her mother's chest, saying, "Don't take a bullet for me."

Lin was taken aback by that statement, before telling her. "You don’t get to make that call."

Harper finished up quickly. "Come on you two. You both need medical attention."

 

Kya hadn't hesitated in leading the triage team. Her family and friends were all there, she was joined by Mako and Izumi as the first injuries came out.

Seeing Korra and Asami coming out with Hiroshi and Xander, Mako took off for them. Kuvira, Harper, and Lin were next and Izumi went to help them. While Kya hung back giving orders to her staff of doctors, nurses, and paramedics.

"Lin! Kuvira!" Kya called as she had gotten a moment to go see them, knowing they were both in the room where much of the explosion had occurred.

Lin was on her feet as her wife rushed into her arms.

"I thought you were dead." Kya murmured while hugging her tightly.

"I just might have been, if not for the fire alarm." Lin said and kissed a tanned cheek affectionately.

Pulling from the hug, Lin sat back on the stretcher and the doctor took a quick look at the cut in Lin’s hairline, it was already starting to clot, even though some blood had tracked its way down the Chief’s face. Kya went to Kuvira and cupped her cheeks before pulling her into a hug. “I’m alright.” The younger woman whispered.

“No, you are not.” Kya firmly stated, Kuvira’s eyes were unfocused, she was bleeding, and most likely had a concussion. The officer just huffed, the doctor was right she was beat.

As Harper rubbed Kuvira’s back, she raised her clear half-visor before kissing her temple, whispering. “I’m glad you’re okay, I’ll be back later.”

Kuvira just nodded as Kya waved a paramedic over, giving her instructions to sew up the officer. As the paramedic went to work, Lin looked over and several feet away was Korra and Asami with Mako, Xander and Hiroshi, all being tended too. She was so thankful they were fine and knew Mako most likely had something to do with warning Korra about the attack.

Mako was thankful to see Xander alive, as he didn't realize he'd be in the room as well.

"Saving the day again." Xander said with a grin, but Mako frowned instead.

"And again I wasn’t fast enough and people were killed."

"It could have been a lot worse." Xander said as he took the detective’s hand. "So don’t beat yourself up over it." The officer was sitting on a stretcher and pulled Mako into him as they embraced.

 

Most of the wounded had some form of head injury, partial hearing loss, and wounds sustained from flying debris. In total over 60 people had been injured, ranging from mild to life-threatening. Three police officers, the judge, Amon and five others were killed, but it could have been so much worse, if the alarm hadn’t been pulled more people would have still been in the building. Mako’s quick decision to call Korra and warn her, then immediately getting emergency services involved had saved many lives. It had been Korra’s judgment to pull the alarm, despite not knowing if there was a bomb or not. In fact she had been trying to look for the red lotus lawyers and to advise the Chief about the plot, but didn’t get to either in time.

 

Eventually everyone who was injured made it to the hospital. Kuvira required fluids for her blood loss as the others were getting checked out. Lin waited on an exam bed for someone to come and see her about the cut on her head, staring out on to the ER floor, Lin overheard a male and female doctors talking about Kya, they were wondering if she would take the position of Chief of the emergency department. It made Lin think about the weekend that just passed and how Kya had said what was bothering her was work related and Lin didn’t have to worry. The Chief had caught glimpses of her wife directing the staff and figured she probably wouldn't be doing any of the surgeries.

Very grateful and relieved family members as well as Yasuko had come in to see their families. Mako had quickly grabbed the baby’s car seat as Yasuko hugged her family. The infant stared up at the detective with wide eyes, Mako had never held a baby before, but soon he would be an uncle, his brother had told him the news before heading to the airport.

"I think he likes you." Xander said with a smirk.

"I think he's wondering what in the spirits is going on." Mako said with a grin.

Korra was not so surprisingly pulled into Yasuko's embrace as she patted the officer on the back saying she was grateful Korra was okay.

 

With her head down, rubbing at her eyes, she heard the privacy curtain being pulled across as a gloved hand touched her knee.

Lin's arms came around her wife's back and hugged her close.

"Love you." Kya murmured.

"Love you too." Lin replied back as they pulled apart. Kya went straight to work checking the wound.

"You were offered a promotion, right?" Lin asked after a few moments.

The doctor's hands stopped suddenly. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard some of the staff talking about it. They really want you to take the position." Lin said tilting her head up slightly.

Letting her hands drop to her sides, Kya sighed, this was not how she wanted Lin to find out, in fact she never planned on telling her wife anyways.

"I don't think I will take it." Kya finally admitted.

Lin was shocked and asked, "What? Why not?"

Taking her gloves off, Kya cupped the Chief’s face. "Because I already miss too much time with you and with Kuvira in our lives, I'm not so sure I want to miss any more time than necessary with you two."

With her hands on Kya’s waist, Lin frowned as she spoke. "We can make---" her words were interrupted by a long slow kiss.

"No. I've made up my mind." the doctor said firmly while resting her forehead against Lin's.

The Chief just smiled and nodded as Kya went back to her examination.

 

Hours had passed since the bombing and most were released from the hospital all but Kuvira, while Korra and Harper wanted to stay, she urged them to go, she would be fine. Korra was reluctant to go but the Captain was staying.

Asami's parents wanted their daughter and her girlfriend to stay the night and they agreed but they would need to get Naga first.

Asami was being a little distant ever since Korra shot Amon, and she wasn’t so sure why, knowing they would have a few minutes to talk at the apartment, Korra brought up Asami's odd behavior.

With her hands on her hips, Asami was a little confused, she didn’t think she was being distant but something was bothering her.

"Was it because I wanted to stay with Kuvira?" Korra asked tersely.

The lawyer shook her head ‘no’ before speaking. "When you rescued me, I saw the hatred directed at Amon in your face, it was a little scary actually. I saw it again tonight, but after you killed him…. Well, it looked like you enjoyed it." Asami explained and watched as Korra’s expression turn anxious.

Korra let out a heavy sigh as she sat on the couch, she had hoped Asami hadn’t noticed.

"I was so relieved that he wouldn't hurt your family or Kuvira’s anymore. I guess a part of me also… enjoyed it." Korra couldn’t believe she was admitting to such a thing, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Asami took a seat next to the officer and took her hand.

"I know you have to make life or death decisions in the blink of an eye, and no matter how terrible Amon was, you shouldn't take enjoyment in ending his life." Asami said then squeezed Korra’s hand gently.

"I know." Korra said ashamed. "Maybe I should stay here tonight."

"No." the lawyer said hastily. "I'm glad I could talk to you about this and plus I think my mom wants you there, she’s worried about you too."

Korra gave a shy smile while rubbing the back of her neck. Asami brought their lips together for a kiss.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I do not take pleasure in ending someone’s life. It’s just this whole ordeal with Amon had started with the warehouse fire and only escalated from there.” Korra tried to explain her actions, she had seen her friends get hurt, had been elbows deep in Yasuko’s blood making sure she didn’t bleed out and to top it off Asami had been kidnapped.

“I know you are not like that and that man got to us all, even the trial was his doing.” Asami accepted the apology and they kissed once more and with Naga in toe they headed to the Satos.

 

To say she was exhausted was an understatement, but Kuvira needed her and she was Kya's last patient, a neurologist had ran some tests on the young woman not convinced that her blood loss was the only reason she was still dizzy and unfocused.

Kya was now looking at the scans and immediately knew something was wrong, her coworker didn’t even have to point it out.

"Oh no…." Kya trailed off, looking over the scans repeatedly.

"What would you like to do?" the neurologist asked.

"Why are you asking me? It’s not my call." Kya looked confused at the woman.

"The emergency department trusts your judgment more than the current department head." the woman explained, she had just as much experience as Kya, but trusted and respected her judgment and opinions.

“She is your daughter and you have made life or death decisions when it comes to your wife as well.” The woman reminded Kya.

“I love Kuvira like she was my own, but at the end of the day she is Lin’s daughter.” Kya point it out.

“Then we will go with a non-evasive treatment first. If any more pressure is put on her brain she will die.” The neurologist said pointing to a particular spot on the scan.

Kya bit her lower lip, they didn’t have much time before major surgery would be required. 

“I’ll be on the night shift, so page me if you need anything.” And with that she headed out. Kya would talk with her family and begin the treatment.

She was still in disbelief that Kuvira’s head injury was much more serious than first thought. It had to be about the hardest thing Kya had to do so far in her life, and that was to explain what was going on with Kuvira. Lin immediately was in denial, there was no way her daughter got hurt that much.

“I need to start treatment.” Kya said resting her hand on Lin’s shoulder. The doctor knew on some level her wife would be upset with her and about the only thing Kya could do about it was save their daughter’s life.

“I’ll be fine.” Kuvira remained optimistic. “Let’s get started.” As her eyes shifted to her mom.

Kya looked to Lin, who turned away from her while shrugging her shoulder a little and that was the cue for the doctor to leave.

A gloved hand took Kuvira’s hand, making her look at Harper, who was still in her tactical uniform minus her helmet. She hadn’t gotten the chance to change, even her mother was in her police uniform, still dirty and torn. Kuvira had changed into a hospital gown, but remained somewhat dirty.

“You two should go and get cleaned up and changed.” Kuvira suggested looking between the pair.

“No!” They both said in unison.

Kuvira put her hands up in surrender.

“I’m staying and there’s no point in arguing with me.” Lin said matter of fact.

The young woman just nodded while closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. Ever since she was thrown against the wall, her head hadn’t stopped pounding and the pressure behind her temples seemed to be steadily increasing. Only several minutes had passed since Kya left and two orderlies had informed them that Kuvira was being moved into a room, instead of staying out on the ER floor.

 

"What is wrong with you?! Go the spirits after her!" Kuvira suddenly turned on her mother, once she was settled in the private room.

Lin was puzzled by her daughter's outburst.

"Go after mom!" Kuvira gestured to the door. "No wonder I'm an ass…. I get it from you."

Lin still hadn’t moved or said anything, still stunned.

"I saw what you did. Kya is the best thing that’s ever happened to you." Kuvira continued as her right hand held tightly to Harper's.

Her daughter was right, she had seen a brief look of disappointment and sadness cross the doctor's features when she had shrugged her away.

"You're right." Lin snapped out of it, starting to head after Kya.

"Of course I'm right." Kuvira murmured softly, her eyes drifting to meet blue ones.

"You ass." Harper said right before kissing Kuvira's cheek.

The ringing of a phone had Harper reaching for it, giving it to her girlfriend, the caller ID said Korra.

"I have to tell her, she'll only worry if I don't." Kuvira said as she pressed the accept button.

 

If Lin had waited any longer she would have missed seeing Kya turn the corner.

"Kya! Wait!"

The doctor turned at the sound to see Lin coming up to her.

"I'm sorry." the Chief said hurriedly.

Kya simply folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't mean…. I mean--" Lin's words were cut off.

"Save it. You are not the first family member of a patient I've ever talked to." Kya said calmly and professionally.

"But this is different." Lin said and reached out for Kya's hand, they needed some where more private to talk.

Instead of taking her wife's hand, she motioned with her head down the hallway, they were nearly at her office. Once in, Lin closed the door behind herself.

"Lin, you don't need to be sorry. I will do everything I can to save your daughter." Kya said leaning back against her desk, hands clasped on the edge.

Lin frowned, Kya didn't say 'our' and the doctor made it very clear that she didn't make a mistake either.

Kuvira was right, the Chief was such an ass. But Lin made another attempt to explain herself. "I shouldn't have just shrugged you off, I know you're concerned for Kuvira too."

Kya nodded a little sadly. "She is your child and I know how parents can get."

Why wasn't Kya accepting her apology? Why wasn't she saying it was their kid?

The silence stretched out, but the doctor needed to do some work.

"Go back to her, I've got work to do, I need to monitor her treatment, in case a more drastic approach is needed." Kya pushed off her desk to take her seat.

There was such a finality in her wife's voice, Lin knew this conversation was over and done.

With her hand on the door handle, the Chief turned slightly while saying. "Kuvira considers you her other parent, you know."

"I know." Kya said lifting her head only long enough to say those words.

 

As Korra ate supper with the Satos, she thought about Kuvira, who had to stay a bit longer, but she would tell Korra when she was released. Knowing it was rude to have her phone at the dinner table, Korra couldn’t resist a quick peak at it. Of course though, Yasuko noticed.

"Everything alright, Korra?"

Startled she put her phone away, clearing her throat she spoke up. "It's just Kuvira. I thought she would be out by now."

It was Hiroshi that interjected. "I overheard some of the doctors talking and it sounded like she needed additional scans done for her head injury."

Korra turned anxious, she never thought her friend's injury could have been worse.

"I…. I gotta…." Korra started to push away from the table, but was unsure what she should do.

"Just give her a call." Asami placed a comforting hand on her forearm. Her girlfriend was clearly worried, but there was no reason to rush to the hospital yet.

Korra nodded and headed into the kitchen. It rang three times before Kuvira picked up and explained what was going on, her roommate was full of questions and wanted to go back to the hospital. Kuvira told her to stay put, nothing was going on at the moment other than receiving her first round of treatment. Although Kuvira sounded positive as if everything would be fine.

Korra had been anxious ever since she had spoken to her friend, she paced up in Asami's room, not knowing what to do. She wanted to see Kuvira, despite her telling Korra to stay put.

"Go to the hospital, it's alright. I've got Naga to keep me company." Asami halted her girlfriend’s movement.

Korra blushed, "Are you sure?"

Asami smiled while her thumb caressed a tanned cheek. "I'm sure."

With a quick kiss, Korra was off and used her undercover car with lights on to get to the hospital.

 

Kya noticed Korra at the emergency desk asking for Kuvira, but since she wasn’t family the receptionist wasn't going to let her in. Pushing away from the desk, hands running through her brown hair when a voice startled her.

"Come with me." it was Kya and she looked beyond tired and while she had gotten a little rest, it wasn't much.

Without a second thought the officer followed.

With her finger to her lips, Kya pushed the door to Kuvira's room open slowly. Both Lin and Harper were asleep in chairs on opposite sides of the bed. Kuvira had been sedated and would be out for the rest of the night.

Stepping back away from the room Korra was thankful to see her best friend sleeping peacefully.

"How long before Lin told you about Kuvira?" Korra asked conversationally.

Kya smirked. "She didn’t have to. Six months into our relationship, she was shot in the hip and as I was looking over the x-rays of the area, that’s when I saw she had given birth."

"Oh…. But did she tell you eventually?" Korra questioned, more interested now.

The doctor nodded as a thought occurred to her. "Well, now that you are here, maybe we can convince those two to shower and change."

Korra agreed and they headed into the room as Kya called out Lin's name softly, she slowly came around, as did the Captain. Lin was confused to see Korra and immediately thought her daughter had taken a turn for the worst.

"Is everything okay?" Lin nearly panicked.

"She's doing fine, slowly and steadily the pressure is decreasing." Kya said supportively.

Harper and Lin visibly relaxed at the news.

"But Korra will sit with her as you two are going to change and shower." The doctor said firmly, the Captain had to be the most uncomfortable, still in her riot gear.

Neither woman bothered to protest, they could go to the station, they didn’t have to go all the way to their homes.

Korra fished her keys out of her pocket. "Take my car."

Lin accepted the keys gratefully as the officer took a seat by her friend. However, the Chief started hesitating in leaving as she hung back by Kya.

"Go." The doctor abruptly said, punctuating the word with a quick kiss to her wife’s lips. With that little encouragement the Chief hurried after her officer.

Kya took the other seat, her shift had ended hours ago but she remained for Kuvira. If surgery was going to be necessary she would be the one to help preform it.

"When did Lin tell you about her daughter?" Korra asked after a few moments of silence.

Kya took a moment to think before answering, which brought a smile to her face. "Years later. It was so cute when she did, because she thought I would break up with her because of it."

Korra laughed a little, "But you already knew."

"Uh huh, and even though I knew Kuvira before Lin and I were together. I never made the connection." Kya explained. Lin and herself had told their daughter the entire story of when Kya learned about Kuvira from Lin, her then girlfriend. While it wasn't that long ago, it felt like ages now.

The doctor said she would tell Korra the story as well, when Harper and Lin got back. Feeling refreshed and with clean, comfortable clothing, the Captain and Chief returned. With her wife's approval, Kya launched into the story which took place six months before Korra had joined the RCPD.

 

Lin nervously paced in the living room of their house, she and Kya had purchased a year ago, and really she should have told her girlfriend about her daughter before getting a house and moving in together, because this could make or break their relationship. Lin was only telling her now because she wanted to ask Kya to marry her and she would be home any minute.

With the opening of the door, Kya called out and Lin replied that she was in the living room. The first thing the doctor noticed was that Lin looked worried, which was sort of rare and it meant something major had or was going to happen.

"What's wrong honey?" Kya asked concerned.

Lin just fidgeted before suggesting they sit down and all at once the Chief blurted out that she had a daughter. Kya had a relieved look on her face and told Lin, she had known her girlfriend had at least given birth at some point and that she knew only after six months of dating.

Lin groaned. "Of course you did." Kya had seen many x-rays of her, due to Lin’s tendency to get injured while on the job.

"I never said anything because it wasn't my place too. Just because you gave birth to a baby didn't mean she would still be in your life." Kya rubbed Lin's back reassuringly.

"So this doesn't change the way you feel about me?" Lin asked and Kya nodded in confirmation. Although, the Chief didn't seem to be comforted by that fact.

"Is there something else?" Kya coaxed.

Letting out a slow breath, Lin continued. "Actually, you know who she is, even before we met or started dating."

"I do?" the doctor was intrigued.

Looking into her girlfriend's blue eyes, Lin simply had to say the name. "Kuvira."

Kya gasped, eyes widening in stunned belief, suddenly she turned on Lin asking. "That reckless, borderline overconfident young woman is your daughter?  And not only is she a police officer but she’s on your police force?"

“I guess this probably changes how you feel about me.” Lin said sadly. She didn’t regret telling Kya that she had a daughter, it was who she was that was shocking.

“Oh honey, I love you with all my heart, that’s not going to change because of this.” Kya said with a loving smile, before continuing. “So, she’s part of the force because you are going to tell her the truth?”

Lin shook her head ‘no’. “I don’t ever want to tell her. I gave her up when she was an infant. Her life will just be better without me.”

The doctor felt so sorry for her girlfriend, thinking Kuvira would be better off without knowing her mother. Even though family members could be police officers together, the fact that their relationship was a secret probably wouldn’t go over too well.

“Does Tenzin know?” Kya asked, Lin shook her head ‘no’ again. “Only my mother and sister know.”

“You need to be careful with that.” Kya said running her hand threw her hair.

“Tell me about it.” Lin said with a huff, it wasn’t easy having Kuvira on the force. “The only reason she is here is because she would have been kicked out of the Zaofu police force, so I offered her a job here.”

“Oh wow…. Lin if….” Kya trailed off, her girlfriend was risking a lot by having Kuvira here. The Chief simply nodded while looking at the floor, although she was a little unsure of what would happen if word got out.

 

“And… We know how the rest of that story goes.” Harper spoke up once Kya had finished.

While the doctor had been speaking, she had laced her fingers with Lin’s, while her other hand held Kuvira’s.

“You know, it was a long time before Kuvira even told me she was an orphan, she always just brushed the topic of her parents off, so I believed that maybe they had died and she didn’t want to talk about it.” Korra said sharing her own memories.

It made Lin think about three years ago, when Korra and Kuvira started living together. “And I remember Kuvira becoming somewhat happier and more focused after the two of you started living together, and then I learned you two were more than just friends.”

Korra blushed and looked away, although those days were a lot less complicated, and yet they both managed to find love.

“You also seem to get happier and more focused after sex as well.” Kya reminded her wife, also making her blush with embarrassment.

“Yet we are all here for her, because I’m fairly certain we all love her.” Harper concluded, as she took her girlfriend’s other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to go, that hopefully wraps things up, while still leaving potential for another part/story.  
> I will post the last chapter tomorrow, although it wouldn't be as long or exciting, I just didn't want this chapter to be too long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the last chapter, its short and sweet.   
> I know I've posted these last couple of chapters quickly, but I was pretty proud to have finished this fic, since I wasn't sure I ever would.

Watching the officer train Naga at the indoor facility of the K9 unit brought a smile to Asami's face. Although, the only reason she was allowed in and able to experience watching Korra doing something she clearly loved, was because Kuvira agreed to stay with her. Asami was grateful that Kuvira would do such a thing for her, sure they were friend now, but there was probably other things she could be doing. The Staff Sergeant’s treatment had worked very well and there were no ill effects, all that remained was the gash on her arm, now firmly wrapped up.

Asami's thoughts drifted to a week and a half ago when the bombing had occurred. Her dad was involved with bringing whoever did this to justice. Court proceedings still went on, while construction of the new room was well under way. But security would need to be changed, metal detectors and scanners weren’t enough anymore. The police investigation team, led by Mako had determined the items used had been brought in slowly over a few days and they were common enough that no one would be suspicious. The make shift bomb was placed into a ventilation shaft next to the court room.

Mako had loads of evidence all pointing to the red lotus, he gave what he had to Hiroshi to build a case against them, but the lawyer pointed out that Amon's instructions were all in code and the red lotus were never mentioned by name. They would need to convince as well as teach a judge and jury to read the code, there by proving it didn't mean something else. Mako could read it, if he hadn't Lin and Kya could be dead and a lot more people would have died in the bombing.

 

Korra and Naga were jogging over to the sidelines, Naga was going to be a large dog when fully grown, she wasn't even a year yet and her back already reached Korra's knees.

"Water." Korra panted. Asami passed her water bottle over, as Kuvira filled Naga's dish.

"You guys are doing great." Asami said with a smile.

"Thanks." Korra beamed with pride, Naga was certainly a fast learner.

"Heard talk that police dogs are going to be used in the courthouses now." Kuvira said off-handily.

Asami looked between the two officers as Korra nodded up and down.

"So…. you and Naga will be at the courthouse?" the lawyer tried to contain the excitement in her voice.

Her girlfriend gave her the most adorable smile before speaking. "I was going to wait until it was officially announced, but…" her words trailed off looking to Kuvira, who just shrugged, saying, "Sorry."

Before Korra knew what happened Asami had tossed her arms around her neck pulling the shorter woman in close. Korra let out a little yelp in surprised but hugged back nevertheless.

"The government wants canines at all the courthouses as soon as possible." Korra explained releasing Asami. "So next step is to train her to sniff out drugs and chemicals used in explosives."

"Didn’t the bombers just use everyday items? Won’t it be hard to distinguish between the two?" Kuvira point it out.

Korra shrugged, "Procedures will need to be changed as well, I suspect."

Kuvira took this opportunity to have a quick look at her watch.

"Gotta hot date with your Captain?" Asami smirked, seeing the gesture.

Korra snorted. "Kuvira doesn’t do dates, she just screws her girlfriend in the locker room shower."

Kuvira flipped her friend off. "You seemed to enjoy having sex there with me."

Korra turned all shades of red, while rubbing at her neck, with the lawyer looking in between the pair.

"It was only once." Korra muttered, flipping her friend off as well.

"Ha! Only once? More like six times." Kuvira gained the upper hand. "You should bring the princess there sometime."

Asami's eyes were steadily widening before landing and staying a fixed on Korra.

"Come on Naga, we need to get going." And with that the officer was off.

"I can't really go anywhere since I have to stay with you." Kuvira replied but wasn't upset she was here.

"You don't really do that… at the station?" Asami asked but this was Kuvira, when it came to sex she didn't joke around.

The officer smiled as she folded her arms. "Of course I do. Many officers do, including the Chief."

The lawyer cleared her throat, she didn’t need to know any more so switched topics. "Sorry…. I know you probably would rather be anywhere else then here with me."

Kuvira wave the apology down. "You're not the only one who loves Korra." She remembered how Korra was with her in the hospital, when she didn't need to be there as much as she was. Harper, Lin and to a certain extent Kya, barely left her side for the nearly 48 hour stay. Even as she was improving to the point where she was out of danger they still never left and Korra still visited.

 

Korra was so very happy not only would she still be at the courthouse but also be part of the K9 unit. There was even some talk about using Naga on team Avatar, if necessary.

"Yes, we know your happy. But can you tone it down a notch or three?" Kuvira asked but secretly was happy for her best friend.

Korra could hardly keep still, it was the day after her training session and she, Kuvira and their girlfriends were all having supper together at their apartment.

"Sorry sorry." Korra started. "But you know, your moment is tomorrow."

Her friend nodded as they all took their seats. Harper and Asami had both cooked as they were the better cooks out of the group.

Kuvira didn't need to reply they all knew tomorrow was the tryouts. She and 25 others would go up against the tactical teams, all in an effort for ten of them to become permanent members.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kuvira saw Harper smiling. Her girlfriend had no say when it came to being a member, but Harper had seen the other candidates and there was some very good ones, it was going to be a tough call only choosing ten. Kuvira had been medically cleared to go back to work, but again Kya had no say, or at least didn’t want to give her the okay, the doctor's involvement in Kuvira's life presented a bias for joining the team, so staying out of it was for the best.

“If I become a member, I hope I’m not placed on Captain jackass’s team.” Kuvira said with a grin.

Harper rolled her eyes, “You know that won’t happen. Each team gets to pick who they want, and given your history with Livia, I’m quite sure you’ll be on another team.”

“Really? Name calling?” Asami was still surprised Kuvira would still be calling her girlfriend that.

Korra patted Asami’s arm telling her. “Don’t try to understand Kuvira, it’s not worth it.” But she gave her friend a wink.

Kuvira could only smile, of all the people she had encountered during her life, Korra was just different but in a good way, she made Kuvira a better person. As they all had some drinks after dinner, Harper and Asami decided on staying the night.

 

Her friends had come to watch her participate in the tryouts. It was hard to imagine that she had friends. Kuvira only accepted the position in the RCPD, because she was going to be kicked out of the ZPD. At first she fit in, but the longer people got to know her, the more she pushed them away, so she didn’t make friends easily or at all, but what did she care anyways? Even the Chief of police didn’t scare her, but Lin scared all her other officers, which was why they were all so well disciplined. Looking back the only thing that saved her from being fired was being Lin's daughter.

Xander had already been an officer before Kuvira came, then the orphan brothers joined, but it was Korra that made a difference in Kuvira's life. This young water tribe woman actually cared about someone other than herself and that’s when things got interesting for Kuvira. She became part of the patrol division, Xander had become her partner and eventual friend. Korra's friendship with the brothers allowed them to see another side of the reckless officer and they became friends. Korra was even fine with a friends with benefits arrangement instead of a romantic one.

Kuvira had envied the tactical teams and even months before she and Harper were official, the Captain got on her nerves, it was the fire that changed everything and Korra, who encouraged her to give Harper a chance when she had left.

Not only did she have friends on the force, but off as well. During her time in the courthouse with Korra, she met Asami and Yasuko, the latter helped to find her mother and the former had screwed with her best friend’s heart and mind. Yet, she considered the princess a friend now.

Kuvira smiled and gave a small wave to Korra, next to her was Mako, and Xander, in the observation area. In about 30 seconds, Kuvira was going to prove that she had what it took to be a tactical officer. She and the others were scattered about the training grounds, not only would she have to find them and not get shot in the process, she would then need to work as a team to take down Grey Fox.

Kuvira’s 1st round took the longest at over an hour and in the end she was shot in the back. Turning to see who it was, Kuvira was not surprised to see Harper, who basically was stalking her the entire time, while ordering her team to box in Kuvira's. The next two rounds were against different teams and they faired a little bit better.

Once all was said and done, the potential candidates only had to wait for Izumi to pick the ten best.

Down on the ground floor, Kuvira was joined by Korra and the boys, all who were quite impressed by her performance.

"I’m gonna miss you." Xander said sadly, if his partner was chosen she wouldn't be on patrol as much.

"Come on, I'll still have to do regular police things." Kuvira said with her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah." he muttered, still upset.

"Besides, we still need to have that double date." Kuvira reminded him, with a firm pat on the back.

The guys both blushed, but were rescued from having to reply by the Commander’s voice.

Kuvira left her friends and took her place with the others, hoping her name would be called. Lin, Harper and the other teams remained in the background, patiently waiting. As names were being called, the officers went to the teams that wanted them. Kuvira's chances were getting slimmer as the ten spots were filling up quickly.

The last name to be called was.

"Staff Sergeant Kuvira." Izumi said with a smile, before continuing. "Your team will be Grey Fox."

"What?!" Harper and Lin were shocked, Kuvira was speechless, clearly neither one knew and it was Livia that stepped in to explain.

"We had a team vote and it was unanimous that we wanted Kuvira, if only to hear you and Kuvira call each other names."

"What? I don't get to have a say?" Harper was actually upset.

The sniper stepped up by the medic’s side saying. "No, it was an undisputed vote, so you would have been out voted. You know, Captain, Kuvira there are more endearing pet names you guys could be using, like I dunno, honey or babe."

"Oh spirits no way." Kuvira finally spoke up sort of smugly.

Harper came to join her team while shaking her head at them all. "You guys are a pain in the ass."

Korra hugged her friend tightly, Kuvira had done it, she had achieved her goal.

"Now go join them." Korra encouraged with a playful shove forward.

Kuvira walked towards her team, Harper's lips held a small grin, it was going to be interesting having her girlfriend on the team. On the way by, the Staff Sergeant purposely hit into the Captain’s shoulder, although they let their fingers brush against each other’s.

"Asshole." Harper called.

Kuvira didn’t even turn around simply held up her middle finger.

The Chief sighed heavily while rubbing her eyes, in the back of her mind, she hoped this wasn’t a mistake. But Grey Fox had voted and the Captain had no say, although Kuvira would be treated like the rest of the team and it seemed she was very much accepted as her daughter’s new teammates huddled around her.

"And that’s that, huh Lin?" Izumi said patting her friend's back.

"I'm really proud of her." Lin replied with pride in her voice.

"Maybe you should tell her that at some point." The Commander suggested.

"Someday."

 

Ever since Korra had mention she was royalty, Asami was interested in knowing more, specifically how to propose to a princess or at the very least learn about the Southern Water tribe's proposal and wedding traditions. Korra was off with friends celebrating Kuvira's acceptance as a tactical officer, so Asami was at her apartment doing some research. It seem like a necklace in the style of a choker with the water tribe symbol carved into a stone, was given to the person you wanted to marry. Rings were much more common now a days. In fact, Kya had an engagement ring, probably due to the fact that betrothal necklaces were handmade and not at all common anymore. Asami had been at Kya’s and Lin’s wedding and very much doubted that was how either, the water tribe or Earth Kingdom wedding ceremonies went. Asami and Korra had talked about marriage and kids, with Korra’s 30th birthday coming up and then Asami would be turning 33 shortly after that, neither one were getting any younger and it was time they think about settling down.

The lawyer didn’t think she would be able to make the necklace and honestly thought Korra's tattoo on her back was the water tribe symbol. She was going to ask, but upon seeing what the symbol actually was, she was glad she didn't, seeing that her girlfriend's culture was important to her.

 Asami had only ever visited the Fire Nation for school and to see her grandparents on her father's side. She was born in Republic City and neither one of her parents talked much about the Fire Nation anyways. Gone were the days when you could for the most part, tell where people were from, like Korra and Kuvira. But then there was Asami and her mother, both with green eyes, but Yasuko was born in the Fire Nation, where different shades of red were common eye colors. If Asami didn’t already know Kuvira's girlfriend, she would have thought she was from one of the water tribes but nope, she wasn’t. The world had become such a blend of cultures, assuming where someone was from could be offensive.

A text from Korra made her jump, her girlfriend wasn't coming over tonight, apparently the party was still going strong. Asami checked the time it was nearly 11 pm. Perhaps a ring would be just as nice, maybe a sapphire with a white gold band or a gold band with engravings, so many possibilities. But unfortunately she had work in the morning and needed some sleep, so it was off to bed.

 

It was nearly two in the morning, and the bar Korra and the others were at would be closing soon. Kuvira had broken away from the crowd of people to sit next to her best friend.

"Hey you." Korra said, she and Kuvira were a little buzzed.

"It has occurred to me that I never thanked you." Kuvira started off.

Korra was confused, "For what?"

Kuvira took a moment then answered. "For everything. Three years ago, you were really the only person that cared about me."

Korra made a face and playfully swatted her friend’s arm. "Shut up. You really have changed, and I can’t take all the credit."

Kuvira just shrugged, thinking about when the young officer had first came to the force. "I didn't like you at first but you were persistent, in fact you had done more in a year then I ever did in my entire career." Kuvira explained as Korra’s blushed deepen.

"You made friends where ever you went, you made some of the streets safer, and had the most arrests." Kuvira's praise continued.

"Are you finished?" Korra asked impatiently, and while it was true, she was just doing her job.

Kuvira nodded seeing that her friend had something to say.

"You don't need to thank me. You've been there for me. You just hid behind all the anger and pain you felt from being abandoned. Now though, you aren't alone."

Kuvira let those words sink in, it was the truth, she had shielded herself with her abandonment issues.

"So, going home with Harper?" Korra asked changing to a lighter topic.

"No…. I have practice with the team tomorrow." the older woman said, and her gaze fell on her Captain. Kuvira still wondered how someone so in control of their life would ever fall in love with her.

"Remember to listen to her." Korra said patting Kuvira's back.

She hummed in respond before hopping off the bar stool. "I should go tell her that, cause I'm getting tired." Kuvira only took one step before turning around to face Korra, a grin plastered to her face.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Korra hopped off her stool and hugged her friend tightly. "I know…. Love you too." she said pulling away. In the nearly four years of knowing each other they had never really verbally expressed how much they really cared for one another, somehow they just knew and left it at that.

As Kuvira went to her girlfriend, Korra would ask for her friend's opinion in the morning. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box, inside was an emerald engagement ring. Korra's smile widened, she had never been so sure of this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the cliffhanger as the last fic, but leaves me with room to create a sequel, maybe?   
> Thank you all for reading and all the encouragement along the way. 😃


End file.
